


Coach Cavill

by writeanddontstop



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeanddontstop/pseuds/writeanddontstop
Summary: Amelia Jung has led quite the life. At age sixteen she debuted in the famous K-Pop group Forever Hope, but after two years, they sadly disbanded. She moved back to the States, back to Luna Meadows, the little town she grew up in. Now she has reached the ripe age of thirty five, is a mother two wonderful kids, a well loved kindergarten teacher and divorced. But then coach Cavill barges into her life, turning her whole world upside down.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Amelia Jung, Henry Cavill/Asian Original Character, Henry Cavill/Original Character(s), Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Introduction of this story (it's nice to read this before actually reading the fic), check out my Tumblr:  
> https://keanureevesisbae.tumblr.com/post/631323078566264832/coach-cavill-introduction

‘Okay little ones,’ I say, after I clapped my hands and the noise twenty kindergartners—who really want to go home—can make, finally died down, ‘we have learned quite a few lessons today, but Ricky, do you know what I thought was the most important one we learned today?’

Ricky nods. ‘I do, miss Amelia.’

‘Care to share with the class?’

He nods again, a wide grin appearing on his face, revealing to all of us that he is missing both of his front teeth. ‘If some of our lunch rolls underneath a cupboard, we should let you know immediately.’

‘Exactly and Annabelle, why is it important that you should let me know _immediately_?’

Like she usually does, little Annabelle jumps up from her seat before she speaks up. A lovely trait that might not come in handy when she gets older, but is adorable anyways. ‘Because moldy bread crusts will smell and when you find it, it looks yucky.’

‘Indeed,’ I say, ‘it looks yucky and we don’t want yucky surprises anymore, now do we?’

‘No, miss Amelia.’

The bell rings and that means the class is dismissed for today. Thankfully I started to get them ready ten minutes ago, because despite how much I love these cheeky little ones with all my heart, they are really really slow. When we started school back in September, it took us forty minutes to get ready, so we are definitely making progress after six weeks.

I walk them outside, making sure every little one is reunited with the respective parent or babysitter of that day. I shiver from the cold. I think it’s time for me to wear my coat again when I walk these kids outside. It’s just that I refuse to believe that the summer is officially over and that the cold weather is starting again.

I wave to my best friend, who picked up both her own daughter and mine, who are in third grade together now. She works from home and that means she has been the certified babysitter for me ever since I started going back to college again and started my first job, when my first kid was born.

I quickly head back inside and while I make the necessary preparations for tomorrow, I hear my phone vibrate on my desk. I quickly check my screen and clench my jaw when I read who had the audacity to text me.

 **Dean:** I want the kids this weekend.

I stare at my screen and I let out a deep sigh. Getting divorced was never something that I thought would happen to me, but yet here I am, trying to figure out this post divorce parenting thing. It hasn’t been easy, I can tell you that.

I unlock my phone, before I type back a message. I want to sent that I want a million dollars and Chris Evans in my bed, but I decide to just keep it businesslike.

 **Amelia:** I’ll ask Isabella. You can text Benji on your own.

 **Dean:** Just because you’re a kindergartner teacher, doesn’t mean you have to be so childish.

It’s funny really, I think to myself. I had been married to him for thirteen whole years, but it turns out that once you shove divorce papers in someone’s face, they reveal who they truly are.

When I met Dean, I was eighteen and I fell for him so hard. I mean, how could I not? He was charming, handsome and smart. While I had two more years to go in college to become a teacher in Elementary School, he graduated and became an English teacher in high school. He looked so handsome on his first day, with his lovely plaid trousers and the cute glasses on his nose. Every morning when he left, he would drive past my dorm and give me a kiss. Every single morning.

But then I found out I was pregnant with our oldest. Despite us not being married, we somehow managed in a small town like Luna Meadows to not stick out like sour thumbs too much (if we didn’t do that already). However my best friend got pregnant too and being the ultimate women that we were, we multitasked our way through college, while also raising our kids: I only raised one, while Eve got pregnant with twins.

I thought I was in love with a caring and loving man, one that had only eyes for me, however it turned out that Dean was straying with his _intern_.

It still infuriates me when I think about this and these texts are not helping.

 **Amelia:** Your son is 14 and in possession of a phone. Text him yourself.

I don’t hear from him again, but my good mood has disappeared into thin air. That _asshole_ still has way too much effect on me. We have been officially divorced for five months now, separated longer than that, but it does not make it any easier. I mean, we had been together for seventeen years. The words he says, to me or the children, it still means something to me.

I quickly get the final preparations for my class for tomorrow ready, before I bail out of the school, saying goodbye to everyone who is staying behind. ‘Okay, okay, okay,’ I say to myself, after I slam the car door shut behind me, grabbing my notebook. ‘What do I need to do? I need to buy some tampons and pads, since I’m out of those. Inform that Isabella’s—stupid—dad wants to see her this weekend,’ I scribble down on the piece of paper. ‘Take Benji to his judo practice. Cry myself to sleep. Seems doable.’

I start my car and drive off to the grocery store, as my mind starts to wander. I was doing so well growing up, making my parents so proud of me. Dad always told me that I was going to marry someone good, because I was a smart young lady.

When I was 15 I went abroad as an exchange student to South-Korea and I actually got scouted by an entertainment company when I was walking home from school. I was obsessed with K-Pop before I went to Seoul, but me being an idol? It was like a dream that came true. I was a trainee for a year, before I debuted in the girl group ‘Forever Hope’ with eight other terrific girls.

While we were quite successful, we weren’t meant to last and disbanded two years later. I moved back to the States and decided to just go to college and forget about it. Though I loved my time as an idol, thought performing was great, it was not for me in the end. I wanted to go home, to a place where people knew who I was and where I knew my neighbors. Luna Meadows was and still is my safe haven.

Dean didn’t know I was a former idol until I told him on our third date. He wasn’t from this town, he was from Seattle, but he wanted to move to a smaller town, where he actually get to know people. Maybe that’s why I thought he was so interesting. He wasn’t from here. Everyone from here I knew too well. I knew that Eve’s husband peed himself at the age of eleven because he was so nervous during the Shakespeare play. I knew that Greg from the grocery store had a crush on me when we were fourteen, but when he wanted to ask me out, he fell and broke off his front tooth. Because of that, he was too scared to ever ask someone out again (thankfully his wife wasn’t too afraid to ask him out).

But I didn’t know those type of details about Dean and that made him even more desirable. When we started dating, all the girls were so jealous of me. The girls who made fun of me for my looks back in high school, the girls who laughed their asses of when they found out my K-Pop career didn’t last long (though their kids are totally into K-Pop right now and are big fans of me, suck that up) and now these girls grown out to be the same women who are laughing behind my back, because Dean exchanged me for a younger model.

A thirteen year younger model, who he even taught for three years when she was still in high school. The girl whose diaper I changed. A girl whose age is closer to Benji’s than to Dean’s!

I park my car and get out of the car, walking into the store. ‘Hi Greg,’ I say when I walk in.

‘How are you, Amelia? Did my princess Annabelle drive you nuts?’

‘She never does and you know it,’ I chuckle, grabbing a shopping basket. ‘Oh, by the way, she did manage to tell me that she needed to go to the bathroom, but couldn’t quite make it to the bathroom stalls in time.’

Greg chuckle. ‘Enough said,’ he chuckles. ‘I’ll check her backpack.’

I walk through the aisles, looking for the pads and tampons. Since I had my period last week and I always forget to buy these during my normal grocery runs, I put it on my to do list for today, because these are the items that you never want to be without—learned that the hard way.

And because I love my kids dearly, I decide to buy some nice cereal for tomorrow morning. I like to see those lovely smiles on their faces, especially in the morning. When your day starts good, it makes it easier for you to keep that same spirit and after this messy divorce, I figured they could use it. I turn around, only to bump into someone and as the klutz I am, I drop my shopping basket.

‘Oh, excuse me,’ a deep male voice says and correct me if I’m wrong, but was that an _English_ accent? There is a Brit in this store? Why is the local newspaper not here? This is the type of news that would be splattered on the front page.

‘No, it’s okay,’ I quickly say, crouching down, scrambling the pads and tampon boxes together. The man holds out a box of tampons when I stand up again, and while my cheeks turn into a red color, I finally look into his eyes.

Oh my… If this isn’t the most beautiful creature Luna Meadows has ever welcomed. I can’t help but gawk at his beautiful sculptured face, those bright blue eyes and the way this man is build.

 _And he is probably British_.

‘I believe this is yours,’ he says and yes, I can confirm that mister Perfection is indeed British. Ever since my divorce I picked up a new habit: spotting wedding rings on men’s fingers and this one doesn’t have one. Now he is way out of my league, probably has a girlfriend or a fiancée and chances are that he is here for a pitstop, but a girl can dream.

‘That is definitely mine,’ I say, taking the box from his hand. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘No, I believe this was all my fault.’ The man smiles and my heart skips a beat. ‘I’m terribly sorry, miss.’

‘Don’t apologize, please,’ I say to him.

The man moistens his lips and I can’t stop staring at his Cupid’s bow. Is it because I haven’t had sex in over nine months that I’m this easily turned on by someone or is this man exceptionally pretty? ‘I should get going,’ he says.

‘Right, right,’ I quickly say, pushing away all the nasty thoughts that run through my mind. ‘Well, bye.’

Stupid moron, could you sound any dumber?

I quickly pay for the groceries, before I bolt out of the store, thankfully not running into the handsome man again.

✰✰✰

Eve Smith-Lewis has been my best friend since elementary school. Despite us being apart from my fifteenth till my eighteenth, we remained best friends and thankfully we could always count on one another. Her husband Johnny is an absolute angel and while he became close friends with Dean when I started dating him, Johnny thought that cheating on me with Mindy Simpleton was the lowest a man could do and he dumped his best friend.

_I love Johnny._

These two have been there for me, walking me through the divorce, making sure that Benji still went to his practices and that Isabella went to her drama classes. I’m so grateful that I can always lean on them, just like they can lean on me.

‘I must be hallucinating,’ I say, when I walk into the living room, seeing not only my daughter Isabella and my son Benji, but also Eve’s kids Lola, Jake and Yara making homework. ‘Are those the Jung children doing their homework and not distracting the Smiths?’

‘An absolute miracle,’ Lola chuckles, who runs her fingers through her thick curls.

‘Well,’ I say, ‘don’t let me interrupt this beautiful moment.’ I give Isabella a peck on her temple, before walking over to Benji, pressing a kiss on top of his head. ‘Hi Eve,’ I say, snatching the carrot out of her hand, before jumping on the kitchen island.

‘Is that your fat tush on my kitchen counter?’ Eve chuckles, as she turns around.

‘What?’ I ask when I see her watching me closely. I take a bite out of the carrot. ‘You’re staring.’

‘Something happened to you. Spill. What are the latest rumors?’

I simply shrug. ‘Got a text from Dean again. He wants the kids this weekend.’ I hold out my phone to her and she reads the texts, steam nearly fuming out of her ears. ‘Did he text Benji yet?’

‘Not that I know off, but that kid is a copy of you with his blank expression, so you never know.’

I sigh deeply. ‘I worry about him sometimes. There is too much change in a short amount of time. First his dad left. Then his judo coach quit.’

‘Coach Jensen quit?’ Eve asks. ‘Why?’

‘Got a better opportunity, I guess. I really don’t know actually. He just disappeared, but they found replacement already. A certain Henry Cavill. I just hope he is a good coach and he is actually nice, because Benji could use some more male role models, besides Johnny of course.’

Eve nods. ‘Henry Cavill, that sounds sexy, come to think of it.

‘Speaking of sexy, I ran into the most gorgeous man in Greg’s store.’ I quickly tell her all about the most beautiful man I ever bumped into and add: ‘I bet he was just here for a pitstop, but I don’t think I have ever seen a man that beautiful.’

Eve can’t help but chuckle. ‘And that is coming from a former idol, who was surrounded by handsome men.’

‘Can you imagine how beautiful this guy was.’

‘Well, I have to run by Greg’s tomorrow, I can ask him about an exceptionally gorgeous man. I think he knows right away who I mean, especially if I say that it was around the time you were there.’

‘But we’re talking about Greg,’ I chuckle, ‘so firstly he’ll say: that exceptionally gorgeous man would be me you’re talking about, sugar.’

She snorts. ‘You’re totally right, he is so predictable. By the way, you three staying over for dinner.’

‘Yes, ma’am,’ I say, ‘and if you don’t mind…’

‘I’ll watch Isabella when you bring Benji to practice. Believe me, I don’t know why you always ask this. We have been doing this routine for years now.’

‘Good thing we’re neighbors and your husband is a strong man, willing to carry her from Yara’s bed to her own.’

‘That’s my handsome man,’ Eve says. ‘He carries me to bed as well.’

‘Yeah, don’t rub it in that your husband is romantic.’

Eve holds up her hands in defeat. ‘How was your day anyway? Did Greg’s girl pee her pants again?’

‘Of course she did. I don’t think a day has gone by that she hasn’t peed her pants, really. I also found a moldy piece of bread crust underneath our cupboard, I accidentally stepped on a spider today, causing four little ones to cry and I bumped my head against the door. Other than that, it was a lovely day.’

My best friend smiles. ‘You’re a good teacher,’ she says, ‘and a good mother. I’m proud of you, Amelia.’

✰✰✰

While Isabella is my mischievous rebel, Benji is completely different. He is an introvert, isn’t a sharer and when he has a goal in mind, he’ll reach that, with or without my help. While Isabella has always been a bit of a daddy’s girl (though the divorce has changed that), he has been a mommy’s boy from the start and after the divorce, that only intensified.

The car drive to his judo practice, usually goes by in silence. Sometimes he turns on the radio and softly murmurs the lyrics. ‘Benji,’ I say, to break the silence, ‘did your dad text you?’

‘He did,’ Benji says, still looking in front of him. ‘And I told him I didn’t want to see him this weekend, since I have a match. Then he invited himself to match.’

 _Typical_. ‘Do you want him to watch?’

Benji simply shrugs. ‘As long as he isn’t taking that woman with him, I’m okay. She really wants to be my stepmom, but I don’t like that.’

I have seen Mindy around, but I never saw her interact with my kids. While Isabella says that Mindy is quite nice (but that’s mostly because Mindy takes her out for ice cream and Isabella is a sucker for ice cream and anything sweet for that matter), Benji doesn’t like spending time with her. As a matter of fact, he hates spending time with her.

‘If you don’t want him to watch, I understand and so should he.’

‘Doesn’t matter,’ he simply says.

I sigh deeply. ‘I know it’s hard, baby, but you’re doing great.’

‘It’s just that I never knew that dad could be such an asshole,’ Benji says.

I park the car on the lot and look to the side, before holding his hand in mine. Normally I wouldn’t condone my kids calling people assholes or other names, but Benji has a point. His dad is an asshole. ‘Well, some people don’t deal well with change and while your dad might’ve caused this entire mess, it can be hard on him.’

‘It isn’t hard on you.’

I snicker. ‘Oh honey, I’m crumbling on the inside. It’s a very _healthy_ trait.’

Benji chuckles. ‘I love you, mom. Come on, I’m already a bit late.’

The two of us walk out of the car and ever since Dean left us, Benji has been a bit clingy to me. I mean, I’m not complaining. Having a teenage son, meant more than once being ditched to the side and believe me, I totally understand. The times I pretended that my parents weren’t my parents… I don’t think I can count those times on my two hands.

However, if there is one good thing coming out of this divorce, it’s realizing how much my kids love me. He has his arm hooked through mine and I can’t say that this makes me the happiest woman on earth, thinking back to all the moments where he would hold my hand when he was little.

While Benji vanishes in the locker room, I walk over to the bleacher, looking at the other mom’s that are here to watch their sons. Ever since I got divorced, I got gradually kicked out of every group here at the judo centre.

For some cities football or lacrosse or gymnastics is the most important sport, for us it’s judo. I have had quite the judo career myself, but after I dislocated my knee for the third time in one year when I was thirteen, because I’m double-jointed, my dad decided that I should quit.

I love to watch judo however, especially when it’s my own son who does it. I sit on the bleachers on the front row, as I hear the laughter roar up behind me a bit, a not so subtle sign that they want to rub in my face that I have failed in my marriage.

Someone else got divorced a few years ago and the shitload she got thrown over her, made her move, just like her ex husband moved somewhere else. I love Luna Meadows and I decided that I should stay here. I have a life here and being the only Asian girl in my high school, a trainee in a Korean entertainment company and an idol for two years, it sure has thickened my skin.

The reason why I think the women are more vile opposed to my divorce, is because my ex husband has a new girlfriend before the divorce was final and we all knew her. If that toddler gets pregnant before I have a new boyfriend, that will be the moment I’m moving places.

I love Luna Meadows with all my heart, but there are limits to what I can take.

‘Excuse me,’ I hear and I look up, only to be met by a perfectly sculptured face.

It’s the handsome Brit from the grocery store.

 _And he is wearing a judogi._ Normally I’m not a fan of how that looks, but this just fits perfectly.

_Oh my gosh, wait, does this mean that he is Benji’s new judo coach?_

‘Hi,’ I say, a smile appearing on my face, knowing I have to text Eve in a few.

‘I thought it was you,’ he says, taking place right next to me.

This man is huge. I now understand why kids feel intimidated by grown ups. While I’m not the tallest, kids in my class always say how big I am when I sit next to them. This is how they must feel.

‘Are you the new coach?’ I ask him.

He nods, holding out his hand. ‘I am. My name is Henry Cavill.’

I place my hand in his. ‘Didn’t know this centre had enough money to import judo coaches from across the ocean.’

Henry starts to laugh. ‘I’m that good.’

‘I bet you are. I’m Amelia Jung, Benji’s mom.’

‘You’re Benji’s mom?’ he asks me. ‘I’ve heard a lot about that kid. Very talented.’

If this man wasn’t already perfect, he certainly is now. ‘Very good, sucking up to the parent. You’ll be a fantastic coach that will be well loved with the rest of this town.’

Henry chuckles. I look over my shoulder, to see the perfect moms shooting daggers at me. ‘I’m sorry if I’m intruding, but I overheard what happened between you and Benji’s dad.’

‘Of course you did,’ I say, followed by a deep sigh. ‘Word travels fast in a town like this.’

He simply nods. ‘What can I do for Benji?’

 _Huh?_ ‘Excuse me, what?’ I ask.

‘Well, divorce is never easy and I’d like to make the trainings as smoothly as possible for him. It’s important that this training centre is a place where he can forget about all those worries. You have a few tips for me on how to work with him? How to approach him?’

It is the first time this has happened. My Benji can be a bit of a struggle to work with. Going his own way, not reacting well to screaming coaches. However I have to tell coaches about this _after_ the situation blew up.

Now a coach asks me _before_ an eventual blow up how to work with Benji?

‘Just be kind,’ I say. ‘You also don’t need to scream, because he does not react well to that. He does do well with compliments, only if you mean them of course.’

‘Figured,’ Henry says.

‘And he can be pretty stubborn from time to time, but since they flew you over all the way from the UK, you might as well be a great coach with great insight. so that shouldn’t be a problem for you.’

‘I sure hope I live up to these expectations.’

‘I bet you will.’

‘Mom,’ I hear and I see Benji standing in front of me, ‘could you help me?’ He holds out a roll of sport tape and I have to tape his wrist and three of his fingers because this sweet boy has the same dislocating tendency I have. I pat on the seat next to me and say: ‘This is your new coach, Henry Cavill.’

Benji looks at Henry, before holding out his hand. ‘Nice to meet you, sir.’

‘Nice to meet you, Benji. This Saturday you’ve got a match. You excited?’

‘Always,’ Benji says, as I tape in his fingers.

‘Off you go, honey,’ I say.

‘Thanks mom.’ He gives me a kiss on my cheek, before he grabs his water bottle and walks over to the friends he made here.

‘Good luck,’ I say to the new coach, ‘I heard they can be a handful.’

‘Nothing I can’t handle,’ Henry says with a smile. ‘It was nice seeing you again, Amelia.’

After I recovered from my ongoing heart attack, looked over my shoulder again to stare down the other women, I finally grab my phone and text Eve.

 **Amelia:** You never guess who the new coach of Benji is?

 **Eve:** Would it be a stretch if I suggested Richard Madden?

 **Amelia:** It would. I’ll give you a hint: I bumped into him today.

 **Eve:** NO WAY, IT’S THE PERFECT MAN FROM THE GROCERY STORE?

 **Amelia:** Yes!!!!!

 **Eve:** That’s it, my kids are going back. You think it’s too late for them to start again?

✰✰✰

The training went well and I saw Benji breaking out in a bright smile a few times because of something coach Cavill said to him. While I might’ve been biased (I mean, that man is fucking handsome), I absolutely love this coach already and am very grateful that he will be coaching Benji from now on. From the looks of it, they actually seem to hit it off pretty well.

‘Your son is good,’ Henry says, when I stand up from the bleachers. ‘I look forward to seeing him on Saturday.’

I smile. ‘Thank you,’ I say. ‘For being a good coach for him, I mean. He really needs it.’

‘I understand.’ Henry hooks his thumbs behind the black judo belt. ‘Divorce is never easy,’ he says, ‘but you’re doing great.’

He smiles at me, before walking away, to meet up with the next group. I grab my purse, before walking away. ‘There you are,’ I say to Benji. ‘Ready to go?’

‘I am.’

Once we’re back in the car again, I ask: ‘What did you think of coach Cavill?’

Benji nods. ‘I like him.’

‘So, he is Benji Jung approved?’

‘He is,’ he chuckles, ‘but more importantly: is he momma Jung approved?’

I can’t help but laugh. ‘He certainly is, baby.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘Annabelle did not pee her pants today,’ I tell Greg, when I place the shopping basket on the counter. ‘She actually managed to reach the toilets in time, so no clothes in a plastic bag today.’

When I walked out of school today, I got a text from Eve, saying that if Benji, Isabella and I wanted to have dinner at her place, I should bring some ingredients back with me and I really want to have dinner at her place. She is a much better cook than I am. Or even will be for that matter.

‘I’m proud of her,’ Greg chuckles, as he scans the articles. ‘By the way, I heard coach Cavill is a success.’

I agree to that a bit too quickly, but Greg is clueless (bless his heart) and doesn’t hear the desperation in my voice. Two practices have passed since the first one on Monday and usually I would bring some work with me, but now I’m enjoying every second of it. It’s something about how Henry handles the kids. I mean, when men are good with kids, it’s always a plus (I mean, have you seen Chris Evans with kids?), but it was different with Henry. The way he would grab the back of Benji’s brown belt, hoisting him up, it was something fatherly.

I remember when Benji was younger, Dean would bring him to practice. Since Benji had this thing about not changing in the locker rooms when he was younger (he finally outgrew that, thankfully), he’d get dressed back at home and Dean would carry him into the practice centre, as if Benji was a sports bag.

What has changed between Benji and Dean?

Henry’s deep voice fills the judo hall, with compliments to each kid. Some of them prefer the yelling type of coaching, while Benji prefers an one on one moments, where the coach would softly and privately tell him how he is doing.

No one hears the things he says to my son and I can’t believe this man knows how to handle my son within one week.

However, I’m not the only one who is enjoying the training, since the crowd of drooling moms is expanding with the minute. ‘Benji really likes him.’

Greg nods. ‘Good, good. Henry is already a well liked customer here. He buys a lot of groceries,’ he says. ‘I heard he lived in the old house miss Bonny used to live.’

‘He lives in that dump?’ I ask. That house has been empty for at least five years since her passing and kids are often told that the spirit of miss Bonny is circling around. Now my kids never believed in that, since I told them that was untrue. It’s just… The place scares me a bit, so I never walk passed that place when it was already dim outside. ‘Why?’

‘Has too much time on his hands?’ He shrugs. ‘I have no idea, never really asked about that, but what is a Brit doing here anyway?’

‘Trying to disrupt the peace here and breaking up marriages. You should see the bleachers during practice,’ I chuckle. ‘There are more women than there are kids. I saw Lotte Gambles even sitting there.’

‘Lotte Gambles doesn’t have any kids nor is interested in judo or any sport for that matter,’ Greg notes.

‘My thoughts exactly,’ I laugh. ‘I mean, how obvious do you want to make it that you are thirty seven, single and desperate?’

‘I bet you’re glad you got pregnant when you were in college, so you’d have a kid, thus an excuse to ogle the handsome coach.’

‘Greg,’ I tell him in my stern teacher voice, ‘I know what tooth broke off. My fist can do that again.’

He holds up his hands in defense. ‘I’ll shut u— Oh no.’

‘What oh no?’ I look over my shoulder and let out a frustrated sigh. Why is Dean here? _With_ Mindy of all people? Is she incapable of doing something herself? Whenever I see her, it’s always with Dean. I don’t think I’ve ever run into her without my ex by her side.

Dean notices me and holds up his hand. I simply turn around again and say to Greg: ‘I’ll give you an extra twenty bucks if you can speed it up a bit.’

‘Amelia,’ I hear Dean say behind me and I clench my jaw out of frustration. I hate the way he says my name. I just hate him anyways. I can’t believe I was married to someone, who had the capability of hurting me so bad. ‘I still haven’t heard if I have Isabella over this weekend.’

I might’ve “forgotten” to text him. ‘She didn’t want to go,’ I simply tell him, ‘but she will think about going for the rest of the weekend, when she sees you tomorrow at the match.’

‘And Benji is still sure that he only wants me there?’ Dean wraps his arm around Mindy’ waist and I’m ready to stab my car keys or anything really in his eye. Why is he rubbing in that he has someone new, a younger model that he exchanged me for?

‘Benji is more than sure.’ I pay for my groceries and Greg hands me the plastic bag. ‘Thank you, Greg.’

‘Wish Benji good luck from me, will you?’ Greg says. ‘I’m not going to be able to make it tomorrow.’

‘So no snacks for us?’ I ask him, pushing my wallet back in my purse.

‘Sorry, Amelia, but I’ll put something behind the registry. When you guys come over, I’ll give you something to make up for it.’

‘You are amazing, Greg. Thank you.’ I look at Dean and say: ‘I’m serious, don’t go and bring,’—don’t say _the toddler_ , Amelia, you have to be more mature than that and you are—‘her with you. Your son _specifically_ asked for you and that means only you.’

I don’t even want to hear what he has to say about that, but I have known Dean for quite some time now: he has plenty to say. I walk to the lot and as I try and find my keys, when I hear a: ‘Hello Amelia.’

I look up so quickly, I nearly break my neck. ‘Coach Cavill,’ I say with a smile.

‘Henry, please.’

‘Excuse me, _Henry_. What are you doing here?’

‘Just going to get some snacks at the store,’ he explains.

Why going to get some snacks, when you are the only snack around? Thankfully I have the ability to shut my mouth, but I need to tell Eve this as soon as I get to her house. I bite my lip as I look at his outfit. I mean, he is a delicious looking man in his judogi. Normally men don’t wear shirts underneath it, but I do think he is aware that if he were to grace us with a glimpse of his bare chest, all the women would be dead in a heartbeat, me included.

But now, he is wearing jeans and a thick sweater and it looks so homey. I’m just going to put it out there: it’s an outfit that I have dreamed about, in a setting where he is sitting on our couch.

I simply nod. ‘Well, Benji really looks forward for tomorrow,’ I say. ‘He has been talking non stop about how great of a coach you are.’ It warmed my heart to hear Benji speaking so highly about his new coach, he barely does that. ‘He really doesn’t want to let you down.’

Benji always says that he doesn’t want to let me down. Not his dad, not Eve, not Johnny, not his grandparents, not even his sister, but only me. Hearing how there is someone else that he doesn’t want to let down, someone he met just this week, it makes me all sorts of happy. It’s all I ever wanted for my son, to have someone who shares his love for judo on a much deeper level.

I mean, sure, he and Johnny are close, he and my dad are close, but that is different. They don’t share his love for judo with him. Just like Dean and Benji never shared his love for judo. Their bond was never optimal.

Dean is loud, sometimes a bit crude and that was a bit too much for Benji from time to time. A real dad might tone it down a bit, however Dean is not a real dad, from my perspective of course.

‘Really?’ Henry smiles brightly, as he buries his hands in his pockets. ‘That’s always good to hear. I mean, whatever happens tomorrow, I’m proud of him anyways. Your son is an amazing judoka, Amelia. I’ve been training judoka’s for quite some time now, but Benji is on another level. I swear, the way that kid prepares before the throws, it’s quite something. Very unpredictable.’

Hearing other people gush about my children, is something that I always love, but hearing it from a coach who is new, but also seems like the type of man that really, _really_ knows what he is doing, makes it extra special.

‘Really?’ I ask. ‘Wait, now it sounds like I’m actually surprised that he is good, while I know that Benji is amazing, but… His other coaches never gushed about him like you just did. And how long have you known him? A week?’

‘It comes with being a good coach, I guess,’ he says, with an even wider smile on his face. ‘When you see someone talented, you recognize it right away. I’m serious.’

‘Thank you for believing in him.’

‘That’s fairly easy when someone is that good,’ he tells me. ‘I’m not trying to infiltrate in yours and Benji’s life, but… I just have to ask. The divorce, it’s really hard on him, isn’t it?’

I sigh. ‘It is. I mean, it’s hard on both of my kids, but Isabella is really different. She understands that we are never getting back together, that her father is starting a new life and that I’m trying to do that too, but she never blames herself for it. Not one second. Benji on the other hand, keeps assuming it’s his fault. He keeps thinking if he was a better kid, a different kid, Dean wouldn’t have left.’

‘I’m so sorry to hear that,’ Henry says. ‘It must be tough on the three of you.’

‘It is. I mean, Benji is so sweet, but he takes a lot too personal, while this whole divorce had nothing to do with him.’ I sigh deeply and add: ‘It’s good for him that he has another male role model in his life that he shares something so important with.’

Henry smiles and is that a little blush on his cheeks? ‘Happy to be that for him.’

I realize that what I’m saying now, belongs in a therapy session, not on a parking lot with my son’s hot judo coach ‘I’m so sorry, that’s too much information about a messy divorce you don’t want to hear about.’

‘No, I brought it up myself. It’s just that… I can see it with Benji, how much he is seeking for approval. Just let him know that I’m never going to be disappointed in him. No matter how he performs tomorrow and all the trainings and competitions after that.’

I blink my eyes, as I try to not cry. ‘I’ll let him know. Thanks, Henry, for everything.’

‘No problem, Amelia.’ He motions towards the store and says: ‘I’ve got to go, I’m terribly sorry.’

‘No, no, I understand,’ I quickly say. ‘Please, don’t let me stall you. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

✰✰✰

Isabella, Benji and I finally managed to sneak out of Eve’s house. Normally I’m not too strict with bed time, especially when it’s weekend, but we have to wake up pretty early tomorrow and I want Benji to feel fresh and fit for his match. I already gave Isabella a kiss, before I walk over to Benji’s room. He is scrolling through his phone and looks up with a smile.

‘Hi sweetheart, what are you doing?’

‘Just checking the opponents.’

‘Can I come in?’ I ask.

‘Of course, mom.’ Benji places his phone to the side, as I sit on the edge of his bed.

‘Benji, we have to talk.’

‘Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?’ His voice is dripping with worry. I should’ve worded it differently.

‘Oh, no, of course not. It’s just that… I ran into coach Cavill today at the grocery store and he wanted me to let you know that he is not going to be disappointed in you, no matter how you perform.’

Benji nods, as he leans with his back against the headboard of his bed. ‘I just don’t want to let him down, mom.’

‘And you’ll never will,’ I say to him, running my fingers through his hair.

‘Dad said that too,’ he mumbles.

I nod. ‘But he always was disappointed when you didn’t win gold,’ I fill in for him. ‘I know, but remember, your dad was overly competitive and was a failure in every single sport out there, thanks to his selfish personality. But you should remember, that not every man in your life is like him. Uncle Johnny and grandpa and even Greg from the store, they are all incredibly proud of you and those men don’t even understand judo. Imagine how proud coach Cavill is going to be, since you both share a love for judo.’

‘But, mom, what if he thinks that I’m not good enough?’

‘You are good enough, honey,’ I say with a smile. ‘And you always will be, for everyone around here and that means for coach too. He will always think that you are good enough, He even said that you were on another level today and he knows his stuff about judo. Remember again, he is not your dad.’

He sighs. ‘I’m scared for tomorrow.’

My sweet and worried Benji. ‘You want me to call coach for you? I think I have his number somewhere in my email. Maybe he can calm you down a bit, prepare you for tomorrow.’

He wants to appear a little tougher than he is, so he shakes his head, but his puppy eyes say something completely different. Thankfully my mom instincts have barely proved me wrong, because I grab my phone from my back pocket and scroll through my mail, trying to find the introduction email from Henry. I click on his phone number and bring the phone to my ear, while holding Benji’s hand even tighter in mine than before. ‘Henry,’ he says when he picks up.

‘Hi, this is Amelia.’

‘Oh, hi Amelia, what a nice surprise. Are you okay?’

This man is quite something else, asking if I’m okay. When was the last time that Dean asked me something like that? I think it was at least six months before I found out he was banging his intern Mindy Simpleton, so that makes it more than a year.

‘Yeah, I’m okay, but I have very a nervous young boy here, who doesn’t believe that he is good enough.’

‘That can’t be good.’ Henry says. ‘You want me to talk to him?’

‘If you want.’

‘Of course I want that. You can put Benji on.’

I hold out my phone for Benji and he hesitantly takes it out of my hand. ‘Hi, coach,’ he says and I stand up, as I clean up his room for a bit, making sure his sports bag is all packed and ready to go. I know he should do that himself and he does, but it never hurts anyone to double check. ‘Yeah … No, I’m just worried … My mom said that too … Yeah, she is indeed … I’m sorry … No, I really am … I’ll see you tomorrow … Will do … Thank you … Of course.’ Benji holds out the phone for me and says: ‘Coach wants to say something to you.’

I take the phone and say: ‘Hi, it’s me again.’

‘I hope that worked.’

‘That was quick,’ I whisper, as I see Benji getting ready for bed, with a smile on his face. ‘How did you do that?’

‘I’m that amazing,’ he says. ‘No, just kidding. I recognize myself in him, so I know how he feels.’

There is so much I want to ask him. He recognizes himself in my son? Why doesn’t that match up in my head?

‘Anyway, just wanted to tell you that he is a great kid, he’ll do fine and that tomorrow I’ll be his coach and his coach only for that block.’

‘Could you wait for a second?’ I ask him. ‘Just real quick.’

‘Of course.’

I hold the phone away and ask Benji: ‘Are you okay, honey?’

‘I’m fine,’ he says.

‘Well, good night and I’ll see you tomorrow. Rise and shine at six.’

He groans. ‘Really?’

‘Yes, sweetheart, I’m sorry. It’s quite the drive.’ I give him a kiss on his forehead. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too, mom.’

I smile at my handsome boy, before I walk out of his room, flicking off the light and closing the door. ‘I’m sorry you had to wait.’

‘You need to find better and more appropriate moments to apologize,’ he says. ‘You’re always apologizing, even when you shouldn’t.’

‘Yeah, it’s an annoying trait.’

‘Not annoying, little bit unnecessary.’

I walk downstairs and sit on a stool at the kitchen island. ‘It’s amazing, really,’ I say, ‘what you managed to do to him. I barely recognize him.’

‘What I said, I see a lot of him in me. It’s hard being that age and… Well, having to deal with a divorce.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘What did I say about apologizing, Amelia?’

I can’t help but laugh. ‘This wasn’t an apology,’ I defend myself. ‘This was empathy, very nice of me. You should appreciate that.’

‘You’re right,’ he chuckles.

I sigh. ‘But it is hard on him. This town barely has experience with a divorce, especially if all parties stay in town. We’re all figuring out how to deal with it really.’

‘Yeah, I heard. After you and I saw each other at the lot, Greg told me who you ran into in the store.’

‘Greg, what a big fat blabbermouth. He was never like this back in high school, but the store changed him.’

‘He means well,’ Henry laughs. ‘I haven’t been here too long,’ he continues, ‘but I’ve heard quite some things going around about you and Dean and the kids. I just want you to know that you are doing an amazing job and that Dean is the one who lost out.’

I can’t help but blush and I’m so grateful that he can’t actually see me now. I bite my lip. ‘I just can’t believe that you arrive here when I’m in the spotlight of the town gossip.’

‘Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’m not interested in town gossip,’ he says. ‘I can tell you that I trust my own judgement a lot more than rumors.’

This shouldn’t make me tear up and I blink away my tears, before clearing my throat. ‘That means a lot.’

‘Of course.’ Henry’s voice is soft and I wonder what he is doing right now. Is he also in his kitchen, is he relaxing on his couch or was he doing work and have I interrupted him?

‘I have to hang up,’ I say. ‘There is a lot that I still need to do. Preparations for tomorrow and such. You want me to bring something for you? I’ve heard that I make great sandwiches.’

‘What a mom move,’ he laughs and a chuckle escapes from my lips. ‘But I’m never saying no to a great sandwich. I love everything, so surprise me.’

‘Will do. See you tomorrow, Henry.’

‘Yeah, see you tomorrow, Amelia.’


	3. Chapter 3

Eve, her husband Johnny and their kids Lola, Jake and Yara have taken Isabella with them, so they can find a nice spot on the bleachers, while I wait for Benji, since he is at the weigh in. He walks out of the room, giving me a thumbs up. He is always a bit nervous during weigh ins, though our scale told us this morning that he was all good to go. I hold his bag, as he is slipping into his sport socks. He puts on his sweater again and says: ‘I think I can finish this year in the minus fifty five kilo category, mom.’

‘Well, we’ll see about that. There is nothing wrong with going up a category, you know. You are a teenager and still growing.’

‘I know,’ he says with a smile. ‘Let’s just hope that I won’t start growing again for approximately two months. I’d like to finish in this category.’

‘Mister Jung,’ Henry says, who walks up to the two of us. He is looking handsome today. I like him in a tracksuit, because goodness gracious, those legs…

‘Coach Cavill.’ I see the way Benji’s eyes light up when he sees coach and it nearly makes me want to melt. I dread the moment Dean will arrive… ‘The weigh in went good.’

Henry nods with a bright smile on his face. ‘Very good. Are you excited?’

‘I am.’

‘Are you nervous?’

Benji shrugs. ‘Maybe a little bit, but that’s only healthy right? At least, that’s what mom always says.’

‘When you are a bit nervous, you usually perform better, so your mom is obviously right about that.’ Henry’s eyes meet mine and smiles. ‘Good morning Amelia.’

‘Good morning.’

‘You slept good?’ he asks.

I nod. ‘Wonderfully, thank you.’

‘Benji, are you letting your mom carry your bag for you?’ Henry tsks, before taking the bag from my hands. ‘Well, since you’re not taped in yet, I’ll let it slide this time.’ He places his hand on Benji’s shoulder, who blushes and mumbles a soft: ‘Sorry coach.’

I can’t help but smile. This is the type of bond I wished Dean and Benji had.

‘You have an hour before you’re up. Eat something, drink something, make sure you’re all taped up and ready to go, so I can help you warm up, okay?’

‘Thanks coach.’ Benji smiles, before saying he is going to join aunt Eve and the rest. I watch him with a smile on my face.

‘Are you nervous?’ I ask Henry.

He scoffs, as if he is offended. ‘Why would I be nervous?’

‘You have been their coach for a week now,’ I say, as we walk towards the bleachers, ‘and this is your first tournament.’

He chuckles. ‘I don’t get nervous, especially over something like this,’ he tells me. ‘Passed that station a long time ago.’

‘Liar liar, pants on fire,’ I singsong.

He frowns. ‘That has been quite a while since I heard that phrase.’

‘Let me guess: kindergarten.’

‘How did you know?’ he asks, genuinely impressed. I’m tempted to convince him that I’m a psych-kick, but I decide to tell the truth.

‘Well, I sing this on a daily basis. I’m a kindergarten teacher, surrounded by cheeky little ones who think they can deceive me.’

Henry smiles. ‘Didn’t know you were a teacher,’ he says. ‘You seem like a sweet one. Those kids are lucky to have a teacher like you.’

This shouldn’t make me blush and yet it does. I always thought and hoped that I left my blushing episodes in high school. I wave to Eve, who obviously spotted us and nods approvingly, when her eyes fall on the handsome man beside me.

‘Here you go, champ,’ Henry says, placing the sports bag in front of Benji’s feet.

‘Thanks coach,’ he says. I know my son better than he knows himself, because I rummage through my mom bag, that is filled with necessary stuff, neatly arranged.

‘There you go, honey,’ I say to him, handing him a sandwich. I look up to Henry. ‘You want to join us or…? I have two sandwiches for you.’

‘I’m never going to say no to a sandwich, let alone two.’

I sit down next to Benji, who gives me the roll of tape and Henry sits next to me. Tons of thoughts are running through my head, but one recurring thought is that we kind of look like a couple now. We look like a family and if Isabella would sit here with us, it would be complete.

‘Here you go,’ I say to Henry, giving him his sandwich. ‘Enjoy.’

‘Mom makes the best sandwiches,’ Benji says, holding out his hand for me to tape in. ‘She can’t cook very well, but her sandwiches are out of this world.’

‘Benji, don’t tell your coach that I’m not a very good cook.’

‘But it’s true and you say that you should tell the truth.’

‘Yeah, but a little lie every now and then doesn’t hurt anyone.’

Henry chuckles. ‘Well, maybe she isn’t a great cook, but she sure as hell knows how to make a wonderful sandwich. I feel like I should pop by everyday to get one.’

I rip off a piece of tape. ‘You’re always welcome. I think Benji would love to have his favorite coach around.’

Benji blushes. ‘Well, I wouldn’t complain,’ he softly mumbles, taking a bite out of his own sandwich.

Jake and Lola, who are Benji’s age, sit on the floor at his feet. These three have been friends ever since the day they were born (thirteen days apart, making Benji the youngest) and it makes me happy that to this day, they are still close. Something deep inside me tells me that Benji is into Lola, but that is merely a gut feeling, since Benji doesn’t talk about such thing and I don’t want to be a mother that wants to pry out information like this from her child. I hated it when my mom did that, I sure as hell know that my son would hate it.

‘You want a protein bar?’ Lola asks him.

‘It’s totally acceptable, aunt Amelia,’ Jake adds, when he sees me looking. ‘I always eat it before I go to the gym.’

‘Enjoy it, sweetheart,’ I say to Benji. ‘Give me your foot.’

I tape up his ankle and I wonder what Henry is thinking right now. When I look up, as I finished taping up Benji, I see Henry smiling.

‘Mom, look,’ Isabella says, causing me to stretch myself out to see her sitting on Johnny’s leg, as Yara is sitting on his other.

‘You know,’ Johnny says, ‘this reminds me of when Lola and Jake were younger. Only this time, I don’t have a stinky boy on my leg.’

‘I’m right here, dad,’ Jake says.

I roll my eyes. ‘Well, Jake, your dad is right. You were a stinky boy when you were younger.’

‘Aunt Amelia, that is so rude!’

I stick out my tongue, before I watch the three teens start talking again. Eve and Johnny both wink at me, causing me to roll my eyes. I look to the side, to Henry. ‘So,’ I start, ‘it must be hard, to be here by yourself. No family.’

He shrugs. ‘Sometimes, but here in Luna Meadows, I feel like I’m home. Does that make sense?’

‘I totally understand. I moved out of this town when I was fifteenth and came back when I was eighteen. The second I was back here, I was home again.’

‘Why were you out of town for three years?’ Henry asks, but I don’t have an opportunity to answer, because my _favorite_ supporter has arrived.

‘There is my champion.’ If the air could turn any colder, my spit would freeze in my mouth. Dean sits close by and it infuriates me. Do I really have to teach him the post divorce etiquette? How hard is it for someone to understand to sit _away_ from your ex-wife?

My heart stops beating for a bit, as I watch Dean sitting next to Benji.

‘Hi dad,’ Benji says, clearly uncomfortable. He quickly checks if his dad kept his side of the bargain, by not bringing Mindy, and thankfully Dean did. Benji leans over to me and whispers: ‘Next time I don’t want him here.’

Oh, my poor baby. ‘Understood. Do you want him gone now? We can just be honest with him, he should understand.’

Benji shakes his head. ‘No, not necessary.’

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him in for a hug.

‘Benji,’ Henry says, ‘let’s go, we’ll go stretching a bit, go over the game plan.’

My son simply nods (but I know him, he is grateful that Henry is giving him this way out) and gives me a kiss. ‘I love you, mom.’

‘Love you too.’

‘Good luck!’ Eve says. ‘You go kick some butt, promise?’

Benji smiles as he stands up. ‘I promise, aunt Eve.’

Everyone wishes him good luck and I stand up, so I can sit close to Eve. Isabella rushes over to her dad, to sit with him. I don’t like that Isabella still loves Dean, but I don’t feel like I should interfere. She is his daughter and he is her dad and that’s a bond I shouldn’t come in between, no matter how much I want to.

Jack and Lola sit between me and Dean and I lean over to Lola and whisper: ‘How about junk food after the match? As a thank you for being my human barrier.’

‘Aunt Amelia,’ Lola says with a smile on her face and she looks just like her mother now, ‘this is merely a favor. We love you.’

Eve did such a good job raising her kids.

‘Let’s ignore the idiot,’ Eve says as she leans over, ‘and talk about more important things. For example how handsome coach Cavill is.’

‘I know right,’ I chuckle, as I look over to the tatami, seeing Henry writing down some stuff on a piece of paper, as Benji is getting ready in his judogi, as he listens to his coach.

‘Also, this man is totally into you and he is not making a secret out of it. I mean, the way that man looks at you when you are not looking, it’s quite something.’

‘Don’t, Eve.’

She sends me a look, before continuing to say: ‘Benji seems to really like him too and that may be the most important thing.’

That is the most important thing. Eve knows how Benji can be and actually Johnny is one of the only men Benji trusts. ‘I know, that makes me pretty happy too.’

I can feel that Dean wants to talk to me, wants me to have a conversation with him and pretend like he didn’t ruin our marriage. Just because he didn’t bring the toddler with him, doesn’t mean I can pretend like everything is okay.

I continue to ignore Dean’s presence, just as I am ignoring the stares of everyone else. Benji is doing his warm up and Henry is helping him stretching out his muscles. Eve gets my attention, by tapping my leg and whispering: ‘Henry is good with kids, that’s also a good sign.’

I don’t know if this is her way of distracting me or if she is serious. I chuckle, before I say: ‘Shut up.’

✰✰✰

How do you kill your ex-husband, without a crowd of at least a hundred people noticing? I don’t think that is even a possibility, especially since I want that man to suffer.

He has been yelling things like: ‘That’s my boy’ and ‘Watch your defense, Benji’ and if that man knew his son one bit, he’d know that Benji hates that. The only thing I do from the side, is applauding and giving him a thumbs up when he looks at me. Jake and Lola are his friends and Isabella is his sister and they have a pass for yelling things, but Eve and Johnny also need to shut up.

However Dean is his dad, not his friend and he should know this.

‘Dean, I am warning you,’ I eventually say to him, ‘if you don’t cut the yelling right now, I’m going to kick you out.’

‘Can’t a dad support his son a little? Geez, Amelia, you are such a party pooper.’

My hands turn into fists. ‘A real dad would support his son in a way that the son appreciates it. Benji hates it when you yell from the sideline.’

Eve takes a deep breath and says: ‘Dean, if you could just shut up for the finals.’

Dean leans back in the chair and I quickly check my phone, when I see that Benji is on his, waiting for his turn.

 **Amelia:** I’m sorry, honey

 **Benji:** It’s okay, mom

 **Amelia:** Sure? I can kick him out.

 **Benji:** Sure, I can handle this.

I look up, to see his head hang, his tense shoulders and when he looks up to me, I catch the sad look in his eyes. My boy is everything but okay. My eyes meet Henry’s, who holds out his hand, non verbally telling me that it’ll be okay and I believe him. I totally believe him and who is he anyways?

He has seen my kid during practice three times and he already knows Benji better than his own father does.

During the final, I hold my breath as I usually do. I’m afraid he is going to break his neck, especially since his opponent is actually pretty good.

‘Come on, Benji, don’t be such a pushover!’

‘Dean, are you kidding me?’ I ask, pushing Jake and Lola to the side, so I can have a clear look at the man I fell for many many years ago. The man that I loved. The man that proposed to me, that told me that we would be together forever and the man who told me when Benji was born that he was going to protect him with his entire life, just like he did when Isabella was born. ‘What did I just say?’

That is the exact moment that Benji falls flat on his back, thus losing with an ippon, meaning the game is over. He walks off the tatami, after he politely shook his opponents hand and marches to the exit.

Fuck, no, no, no.

I get up and stare at Dean, hoping that I can kill him with this simple stare. ‘Look at what you did, you idiot.’

‘I’m an idiot?’ He grabs my wrist as he stands up, preventing me from going after my son. ‘He could’ve easily won this.’

I’m not going to have this conversation with him. ‘Honestly,’ I say, ‘I don’t care about the lies and the rumors you spread about me behind my back, but this is your son. You hurt him when you act like this.’ I pull my hand free from his grip, as I rush off the bleachers, hoping I can find Benji.

‘Benji, open up.’ Henry has placed his hand on the doorframe, as he continuously knocks on the wood. ‘Come on, buddy, we have to talk about this.’

‘Go away,’ I hear Benji’s muffled voice coming through the door.

Henry sees me and steps aside. ‘I’m sorry,’ he says. ‘I thought this wouldn’t go to his head. I hoped I had prepared him for this.’

‘This is not your fault,’ I tell him, before I knock on the door. ‘Benji, honey, it’s me. Can you open the door for me?’

‘Leave me alone.’

‘Look, I get that you are upset,’ I say, before sighing deeply. Thanks a lot, Dean, for screwing up so badly. I place my forehead against the door. I don’t even know what to say to him. Normally I know exactly what can cheer him up, but this hasn’t happened before. How does one respond to a situation like this?

‘Is he in there?’ Dean asks, as he marches up here. Fuck, that voice is annoying the shit out of me and I feel my son tensing up, though I can’t even see him.

‘Dean, leave us alone,’ I say. ‘I’ve got this under control.’

‘You’ve got this under control?’ he repeats. ‘If you raised him to—’

‘Excuse me,’ Henry says, physically stepping in between me and Dean. ‘Amelia is right, it’s all under control.’

‘Benji is my son and—’

‘Sir,’—how does Henry stay this unbothered?—‘I get that, but we have this under control. What Benji needs right now, is his mother and as far as I’m aware of, you are not his mother.’

I’m not as unbothered as Henry is. This bothers me in a way that I can’t keep silent anymore. ‘This is your fault,’ I blurt out. ‘You have no consideration at all, now do you? What was the real reason that you wanted to watch his match? You barely went to his matches before our divorce. What is so damn special about this one?’ I gently push Henry aside, before I let out a laugh when I see Dean’s face. ‘Oh my, you are unbelievable. This had nothing to do with you wanting to get to know your son or be there for your son. This has everything to do that your brothers are coming over soon! You just want to show our son off and his accomplishments.’

‘That is not true.’

His left eyebrow just went up a bit, a clear sign he is lying. ‘Get out, Dean. Next weekend the kids, if they want to, are yours again, but right now you need to go.’ He wants to stammer something about not leaving, but I’m dead serious now. ‘Leave!’

He shakes his head out of frustration, slamming another door, before walking away.

As if he was waiting for it, because Benji opens the door and wraps his arms around my shoulders. ‘I’m sorry, mom,’ he says.

‘No, no, no, don’t you dare apologize for this,’ I say, as I run my fingers through his sweaty hair. I let out a deep sigh. ‘Next time we will not let him join your match, unless you want him to.’

Benji lets go of me, but I hold his face in my hands, when I notice his held back tears. ‘Okay, mom.’

I press a kiss on his forehead. ‘You did really well,’ I tell him.

Benji takes a deep breath, sinking his teeth in his bottom lip. ‘I’m sorry, coach,’ he says.

Henry simply frowns, placing a heavy hand in the back of Benji’s neck. ‘Why?’

‘I let you down.’

‘No, no, no, you didn’t. You were outstanding.’ Henry smiles at my son, patting him on the shoulder. ‘You can and should be very proud of yourself, because I know I am and your mom is too, that I know for sure.’

Benji simply nods and wipes away his tears. ‘Go sit with the rest, okay?’ I suggest to him and he nods. ‘I’ll be there in a second.’

‘Congrats, champ,’ Henry says, ‘second place is very good.’

‘Yeah,’ Benji says with a smile, before walking away.

I finally let out that frustrated breath I have been holding since Benji walked out of the bathroom stall. ‘Fuck,’ I mumble underneath my breath. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Why are you apologizing?’ he asks.

‘You got sucked into some family drama as the new coach. Highly doubt that was what you signed up for.’

‘Listen, Amelia,’ Henry says, causing me to look up, since he sounds so sincere, ‘I know how shitty a divorce can be and it takes time for the respective parties to find their ways. From the looks of it, you did and your ex husband hasn’t. That this happened… It’s not what you want and in an ideal world, it wouldn’t have happened. I understand. Just… Just give it time, okay?’

‘I gave him five months,’ I say, ‘even longer than that. It just seems that he can’t be the dad they deserve.’ This is already way too much information that I wanted to share, especially with a man like him. That doesn’t stop me from oversharing some more, since Henry has this unexplainable vibe, that makes me want to spill my guts. ‘They don’t even want to visit him anymore.’

‘And you aren’t forcing them?’

‘No, of course not.’

Henry smiles. ‘Then you are already doing better than most.’ He takes a step closer and places a hand on my shoulder. It’s a simple gesture, but it makes me feel so noticed. ‘You’re a good mom and Benji loves you a lot.’

I bite my bottom lip. ‘Yeah…’

‘He does, really,’ he says, when he senses my lack of reaction. ‘He even told me after practice the day before yesterday. Not many kids that age gush over their moms the way he does.’

Okay, I have been holding in the tears for too long now, because they spill over my cheeks. ‘Shit, sorry,’ I say, wiping the tears off my face. ‘I shouldn’t cry over this.’

’No, it’s understandable, Amelia. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you cry.’

‘No, no, no,’ I quickly say. ‘It’s just that… I pulled my shit together during the whole divorce process and… I mean… I don’t know. I’m sorry, you don’t care about this at all. I shouldn’t dump my unsorted feelings out on you.’

‘Mom, the award ceremony is going to start,’ I hear Isabella say and I hastily dry my cheeks.

‘I’m coming, sweetie,’ I say. I hold out my hands in a form of an apology, before I rush passed Henry. ‘Have you seen your dad?’

‘No,’ Isabella says, holding my hand. ‘And I don’t want to see him this weekend. Maybe next weekend.’

‘Okay, but only if you want. Remember that.’


	4. Chapter 4

After the match yesterday, multiple parents kept looking at me, as if I was the bad one, but when all in all it was Dean who ruined it all. Maybe that sounds childish, but it’s true. Since I really needed to forget about yesterday, I wanted to do something fun with the kids. That’s why I came up with the fantastic idea to go to the pumpkin patch with Benji and Isabella. We do that every year, but this is the first time after the divorce. It’s weird how activities we always did, suddenly seem like a first time ever since their dad and I split up.

We walk around the field, hoping to each find a pumpkin we want to carve out. ‘Mom, mom, mom,’ Isabella says. ‘I want that one.’ She jumps over the other pumpkins, but she can’t seem to lift her pick up. She pushes out her bottom lip, looking over her shoulder.

That’s all Benji needs to see. ‘I got it,’ he says, already walking to his little sister, lifting the pumpkin with ease. ‘How about you look for a spot?’ he suggests.

‘Okay.’

She skips to a table, her skirt dancing around her legs and when Benji walks by, I brush some hairs out of his eyes. ‘You’re a sweetheart, Benji,’ I tell him.

He smiles, a bright one even after what happened yesterday. After Dean left, he bounced right back and when we were at Eve’s place to celebrate his second place, he was fine. We didn’t bring up the elephant in the room—an elephant named his idiot father—but I felt like we shouldn’t do that in the first place. He ruined a lovely moment already at location, no need to bring that home with us. It’s just surprising that Benji isn’t taking this to heart. I wondered what changed, but I don’t need to wonder that long. I have a feeling that his new coach has everything to do with the change in behavior. After he got his silver medal, he walked up to Henry, showing his silver medal off, the biggest smile his face. It’s nice to see Benji happy, because since the moment I kicked their dad out of the house, his already shy personality, only intensified to a point where I was really worried about him.

‘I already saw one I want,’ Benji says, ‘so I’m bringing this one to Isabella and I’m picking mine, okay?’

‘Of course, sweetheart. I’m going to look for one too.’

I step over a few pumpkins, but I look over my shoulder to see Benji placing the pumpkin in front of Isabella, pinching her cheek. Isabella sees that as an invitation to jump up, right in his arms, causing her big brother to laugh.

I remember when I told him I was pregnant and he was going to have a little sister or brother. He was six at the time and he looked at me dead in the eye and said: ‘I hope I have a little sister.’

‘Why is that, sweetheart?’ I asked him.

He simply shrugged. ‘Because I feel I can teach a sister more than I can teach a brother.’ I had no clue what this kid was going on about, so when I asked him to explain, he simply smiled and said: ‘I can show her how her future husband should treat her.’

While I felt that he could teach a brother how he should treat a woman just fine, I felt my heart explode. Seeing their bond, always makes me so grateful that I have these wonderful kids. Their dad might be the biggest lowlife walking around on the planet earth, but they are the best that ever happened to me and I would do it all over again.

Even if that meant being with their dad again.

Benji grabs the pumpkin he wanted, before sitting down next to Isabella. They don’t start right away, but I know they want to, so I make a quick decision and grab a pumpkin. ‘You kids ready?’ I ask, when I sit across from them.

‘Yes, mom, we are!’ Isabella exclaims.

Benji stares in the distance and I snap my fingers in front of his eyes. ‘You’re here with us, Benji?’ I ask.

‘Coach Cavill!’ Benji jumps up and rushes passed me. I turn around, to see Benji running towards Henry, who has a huge dog standing next to him. Benji is pretty reserved when it comes to strangers. His former coach and he liked each other, sure, but it was never like this. This instant connection between my son and a coach, it’s unusual.

I feel like Benji is even closer to Henry than he is to his own father and what does that tell you? That Dean was a dick? That Henry is the male role model I always wanted to have for my kids? Or both?

My eyes nearly roll out of their sockets, when I see the most unexpected event happening right in front of me: Benji wraps his arms around Henry’s waist and I can’t exactly hear what he is saying, but Benji isn’t shutting up.

Henry smiles, patting Benji on his back, before pulling him in a headlock. He holds up his hand when he notices me gawking at the sight and I raise my hand to wave back at him. ‘Mom, is that Benji’s new coach?’ Isabella asks.

‘He is, sweetheart.’

‘You like him, don’t you?’

What a way to get exposed… ‘What?’ I ask her. ‘I mean, he is nice, of course.’

‘Well, you made him not one, but two sandwiches,’ Isabella says, before giggling. ‘You never make sandwiches for people you don’t like. When you and daddy were fighting, you’d never make him a sandwich the next morning.’

‘You should become a detective,’ I smile. ‘Sharp as a knife.’

Benji ushers Henry with him and he asks when he is close again: ‘Mom, can coach carve pumpkins with us?’

‘I really don’t want to intrude,’ Henry adds, but I shake my head and say: ‘No, no, you can join us. I think Isabella really wants to pet your dog and your presence is well appreciated.’

‘I do want to pet your dog,’ Isabella says. ‘He is cute.’

‘He sure is,’ Henry agrees. ‘His name is Kal.’

Isabella stands up from her seat and carefully pets the big furry dog. ‘Kal is soft. He kinda looks like a bear, don’t you think?’

‘I do think so too,’ he says.

‘Coach,’ Benji says and I barely recognize my own son, ‘you should grab a pumpkin.’

Henry looks at me, non verbally asking if I’m really okay with this and I give him a little nod, encouraging him to join us. I mean, I like this man a lot, I’ve been having pretty vivid dreams about him, so spending time with him is absolutely something I don’t mind.

He quickly grabs a pumpkin and places it on the table. ‘I’ve never carved a pumpkin before,’ he admits.

‘You haven’t?’ Isabella asks. ‘You are such a weirdo.’

‘Isabella,’ I say, using my stern teacher/mother voice. ‘You can’t just go around and call people weirdo’s.’

‘But you always call dad an idiot.’

Oh great… I’m setting a terrible example for my kids and now Henry is a witness of my wrong doings as a parent. Exactly the type of impression I want to make. ‘But that is different.’

‘How is that different?’ Isabella asks, cocking her eyebrow and now she is really testing me.

‘Well,’ Henry says, ‘your mom knows your dad. You barely know me. I think there is a difference in who you can call bad names.’

Isabella stares at the man sitting beside me, studying his face, before she nods. ‘Yeah, you’re right,’ she says. This girl agrees to someone outside own her family? What the hell is this man’s secret that my kids just simply accept him and like him? ‘Sorry, I called you weirdo, coach.’

‘That’s okay.’ The beautiful man who is sitting beside me, has a friendly smile on his face. ‘But, Jung family, show me how this is supposed to be done.’

✰✰✰

‘Mom, the skin is too thick,’ Isabella whines.

‘Let me help you, Isabella,’ Henry says, wiping his hands clean on the cloth, before standing up and walking around the table. He sits next to Isabella and saws out the part she was having trouble with. ‘You’re right,’ he admits, ‘the skin is pretty thick. You sure did pick out a good one.’

‘I have x-ray eyes.’ Isabella stands on the bench and she is approximately the same height as Henry is. Though she is eight, she is a pretty tiny girl, always has been and probably always will be. She wraps her arm around his neck, placing her cheek against the top of his head. ‘Coach,’ she says, ‘do you think my mommy is pretty?’

‘Don’t answer that,’ I tell him. ‘And Isabella, remember what I told you at least a dozen times already? Don’t go around and ask that to people. You’ve done that multiple times now and every time it’s harder and harder to talk myself out of it, okay?’

‘Okay,’ Isabella says with a shrug, ‘but you are really pretty and I think coach agrees with me.’

This girl… I don’t know who she’s got this attitude from, but sometimes I wish that she would just zip it from time to time.

‘Isabella is right,’ Benji decides to butt in. ‘You are really pretty, mom.’

This really isn’t the time to be blushing this hard right now.

‘See?’ Isabella has a smug smile on her face and whispers loudly in Henry’s ear so I can hear it too: ‘Do you agree with us? Just nod or shake your head.’

Henry chuckles, before nodding nearly shyly. If my face wasn’t fiery red already, it sure is now. ‘Anyways,’—Henry awkwardly clears his throat—‘I think yours is done, miss Isabella.’

‘Thank you very much.’ Isabella sits down on the bench again, while Henry helps out Benji with one thing on his pumpkin.

Henry is such an easy guy to be around with, that not only I feel comfortable with him, but my shy son and my sassy daughter feel so too. He sits down next to me again. ‘Need some help, Amelia?’

‘I’m okay,’ I say, but I can’t seem to move the knife anymore.

‘Let me help you,’ Henry offers.

‘You know,’ I say, pushing the pumpkin to him, ‘for someone who has never carved a pumpkin before, you sure are a pro at it.’

He actually gets the knife to move, but it pleases me to see that even he has some issues with it. Through his sweater, I can see how thick his arms are and my oh my, does this man look strong as hell. Am I hallucinating or is he flexing a little extra?

‘Excuse me,’ I hear a shy voice say and when I look up, I see it’s Hattie Fisher, the sixteen year old sweetheart who lives in the same street as us. ‘Miss Amelia?’

‘Hi Hattie,’ I say with a smile, ‘how are you?’

‘Good, thanks.’ She runs her fingers through her light blonde hair and I always thought that in combination with those doll like eyes, she’d have potential to become a very successful model. ‘I just have a question. Is this a right time or do you want me to come by tonight?’

‘Please, go ahead.’

‘For school we have to do this thing, where we check out a few professions and I wanted to try and work at a school. I was wondering whether or not I could go to your class.’

I nod. ‘Of course you can, honey. I would love to. When is this starting?’

‘Not until three weeks, but can I drop by tomorrow. Bring some paper work, if that’s okay with you.’

‘Yes, yes, of course,’ I say. ‘I would love for you to help me out a bit. They can be quite a bunch, so an extra pair of hands would be lovely.’

‘Thanks, miss Amelia, you’re the best. I feel like I could actually learn something when I’m with you. My dad wanted me to help him out, but that meant serving the old men at his office coffee the entire day and I feel like I’d die out of boredom.’

‘Oh honey,’ I say with a chuckle, ‘I had to do the exact same thing when I was still in high school and I went to work with my mom at the retirement home and after the third round of bingo, I was ready to to murder at least one elderly.’

Henry, Isabella and Benji start to laugh along with Hattie. ‘Kinda want to avoid that,’ Hattie says. ‘I’ve seen the men that my dad works with. Some just ask to be murdered.’

I wholeheartedly agree, because I have been to mister Fishers office a few times, since mister Fisher himself was my lawyer to get me through the divorce and while he is a lovely man, his colleagues are terrible.

‘Hattie, what’s with the camera?’ Isabella asks.

‘Oh, my mom wants to have some new pictures for the towns Instagram, so you know how she is: sending me out there to document everything, while she takes takes the credits.’ Hattie nearly rolls her eyes. ‘Oh, Bella, this one actually looks really good.’

‘Why do you sound so surprised?’ Isabella asks, as the teen is taking a few pictures of our pumpkins.

Hattie curls her lips inside. ‘Well, when I was your age, I could barely draw something decent on a pumpkin, let alone carve it out, like you did. It’s quite impressive really. Since I’m here, you guys mind if I take a picture of you?’

‘Sure,’ I say, ‘if you don’t mind…?’ I carefully look to the side, to Henry, who simply shakes his head and says: ‘I absolutely don’t.’

‘Okay, say pumpkin,’ Hattie chuckles, before snapping a picture of us. ‘Looks really good. You mind if I post these on Instagram later?’

‘I don’t,’ I say.

Henry shakes his head. ‘Of course not, Hattie.’

The blonde teen smiles brightly. ‘Good. I’ll see you tomorrow then, miss Amelia. Thanks again for helping me out.’

‘Not a problem, Hattie. I’ll sign off on all sorts of paperwork, but we’ll discuss that tomorrow.’

✰✰✰

While I’m making tea, I hear Isabella and Benji talking Henry’s ear off, as his dog Kal is joining me in the kitchen. It lightens up my mood to see them so at ease with someone else outside of their familiar circle. I’m not surprised that Isabella is instantly fond of him, but Benji keeps on surprising me. He is seeking approval from Henry, something he never did with his father. He asked us if we both liked his pumpkin and I could see the worried look in his eyes when Henry was pretending he had to think about it.

Maybe this is way too premature, but seeing him in my house, it just fits. I never had a dog, because Dean was allergic and we’ve been together since I was nineteen. My parents never wanted a dog, until I moved out at age fifteen. All of the sudden they were experiencing empty nest syndrome and got themselves a tiny little toy poodle.

But this enormous dog in my house, it just matches perfectly.

‘Is this your mom?’ Henry asks, pointing at a picture on the wall.

‘Mhm,’ Isabella says, ‘she used to be in a K-Pop group.’

‘No way.’

‘Tea is ready,’ I say.

Benji walks in and sits on the kitchen island. ‘Mom was the main vocalist and visual of the group.’

Henry leans against the counter, thanking me for the tea. ‘Really? I can imagine what a vocalist is, but what exactly is the visual of the group?’

‘The prettiest,’ Isabella explains. ‘She is obviously the prettiest.’ She sits next to me on a stool and gives me a kiss on my cheek. ‘She was really good. Mom, you should sing something.’

‘No, not today.’

‘She was in the group ‘Forever Hope’, so you should check it out on YouTube,’ Isabella says. ‘I want to become a K-Pop idol too one day.’

I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me. ‘But I continue to tell her that it’s hard work and this little girl is as lazy as they get.’

‘That’s not true!’

‘It’s true,’ Benji agrees with a chuckle.

Henry takes a sip of his tea, his eyes not leaving me once. ‘Well, your mom is full surprises.’

‘Did you know she used to do judo too?’ Benji asks. ‘I’ve got it from her.’

‘I did not know that,’ Henry says, the smile on his face a bit bigger than before.

Despite living in the public eye for two years, I don’t want all the attention to be focused on me. ‘Not to be a party pooper,’ I say, ‘but I’m gonna be one, because it’s my job as your mother. Benji, Isabella, did you finished your homework?’

‘No,’ he whispers, while Isabella shakes her head.

‘You know what to do,’ I chuckle.

Isabella nods, takes a cookie and jumps off the stool. ‘Bye coach,’ she says, ‘thank you for carrying the pumpkins back home.’

‘No problem, kid,’ he says, giving her a high five as she passes.

‘Thanks coach,’ Benji says and they have this cool handshake I wasn’t aware of and I hide my smile when Benji chases Isabella up the stairs.

‘Your kids are lovely,’ Henry says.

‘There sure are. Listen, Henry, thank you for today.’ I scratch the big dog behind his ear. ‘I know I keep saying this, but… It’s good for them to have a male role model that is there for them.’

‘My pleasure.’

‘So, what brought you to Luna Meadows?’ I ask him, not wanting to talk about my divorce or anything related _again_.

‘I was in a desperate need of a change a scenery.’

‘Why?’ I ask.

‘I just needed to get out of there, before I totally lost my mind.’

‘Where are you from then?’

‘Jersey,’ he answers. ‘It was just… Too much at one point.’

My mom and teacher instincts kick in, because I can sense he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. ‘Well, we’re very lucky to have you here. It’s good every now and then to shake things up a bit.’

‘It sure is.’ He wraps his hand around the mug and while it’s the biggest one in our house, it looks like an espresso cup in his hands. ‘Back at the game you told me you were not here from your fifteenth till eighteenth. Had that something to do with you being a K-Pop idol?’

I nod. ‘Yeah, that was my change of scenery.’

He smiles. ‘Must’ve been hard.’

I can’t do anything but to agree. ‘Yeah, especially since I wasn’t planning on becoming an idol. I was just an exchange student, but I was approached by a company when I was at a fan sign with a friend.’

‘And you became a main vocalist, that must’ve been pretty important.’

‘It is, you kinda have to carry the entire song. Not that I sang all the time, but the chorus, mainly me, just like the high notes, adlibs, stuff like that.’

Henry nods. ‘And being a visual, must’ve been hard too.’

‘That too. It’s an insane amount of pressure, always having to be picture perfect,’ I say. ‘I mean, I don’t want to complain. It was such a great time in my life, an amazing opportunity. And every time Isabella says she wants to do this too, I just hope that one day she comes to terms that it’s hard work and… That it was terrible from time to time.’

Henry leans with his underarms on the counter. ‘How was it terrible?’

‘The days were so long, filled with training, singing and dancing and performing,’ I say, ‘I had to maintain my figure and… I don’t want to complain, because it was amazing. I had eight girls around me, who were going through the same thing. I was never alone.’

‘You still speak to them?’

‘Occasionally,’ I say. ‘Most of them are still in the industry. They barely have time.’ I feel warm tears running over my cheeks. ‘Oh shit, sorry, there I go again. I’m sorry, you must think I’m an emotional wreck, a terrible example for her kids.’

Henry chuckles. ‘Amelia, that’s not true. You’re not an emotional wreck, you’re just in touch with your emotions. You’re an amazing example for your kids. Yesterday…’ he starts, clearing his throat. ‘You did what any mother would’ve done. You stood up for your son and that is more than admirable.’ He looks at the clock. ‘Ah, shoot, I’ve gotta go.’

‘Oh yes, of course.’

‘I really had fun today. The Jung family is a fun one to hang out with.’

A chuckle leaves my lips. ‘We sure are.’

‘Can you hold onto Kal for me, then I’ll go and say goodbye to Benji and Isabella.’

I nod. ‘Sure, yes. Their names are on the doors and please don’t look into the bathroom. I collect the laundry there and I might have forgotten to do it since Thursday.’

‘Copy that,’ Henry chuckles and he rushes up the stairs, taking two steps at the time. I hear faint voices in the back, some laughter, while I give Kal some scratches and kisses. Henry comes back down and says: ‘Well, I really wish I could stay, but I’ve gotta go. I’m sorry.’

‘Save your apologizes for when it’s really needed,’ I say.

He smiles. ‘Right, I’ll work on that. I’ll see you tomorrow at practice, Amelia.’

‘Want me to bring you a sandwich?’ I ask.

‘I’m never saying no to a sandwich made by the fantastic Amelia Jung.’


	5. Chapter 5

‘Oh no, honey,’ I say to Benji, when we’re off the parking lot, ‘I forgot my bag in the car. You go inside and get changed, I’ll be right there.’

Benji simply nods and walks inside, his sports bag thrown over his shoulder, while I hurry back to the car, to grab my bag. My head has all over the place since the moment I woke up and me forgetting my bag in the car, fits exactly in today’s events. I rush back inside and before I can walk around the corner, I hear: ‘Benji, is your mom not with you today?’

‘She is, just getting her bag out of the car.’

‘Right,’ Henry says. ‘Get dressed, okay? Ricky is doing the warm-up today, but after that, we’ll work on your grip and some other things. I saw a few things this Saturday that I want you to improve on a bit more.’

‘Sure thing, coach.’

I have to try not to scream, because Henry freaking Cavill was asking my son if I wasn’t with him today, meaning he must’ve really wanted to see me, right? Or am I reading way too much into this?

I mean, I’m thirty five years old and this stuff shouldn’t make me this giddy as if I was still in high school. Right?

_Right?_

I walk around the corner, to see Henry in his judogi, his black belt securely wrapped and tied around his hips. ‘Hi Henry,’ I say.

‘Amelia.’ Is his face lighting up? Am I seeing this correctly, thus not reading way too much into this? ‘How are you?’

‘I’m okay,’ I say. ‘I’ve got your sandwich with me.’ I rummage through my bag that has been everything but organized today (I’m really a mess) and give him the packed sandwich. I massage my temple when he has taken the sandwich out of my hand.

‘Are you sure you’re okay?’ he asks me.

‘Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just that I’m having one of those days that everything I do, just miserably fails. It’s a surprise Benji and I made it here alive.’ I let out a deep sigh and say: ‘I’ll just grab a cup of coffee, maybe I’ll feel better after that.’

‘Why don’t I get you a cup, while you go sit on the bleachers?’ he suggests. ‘Want a cappuccino?’

‘That would be great. I mean, I can totally get it myself.’

He shakes his head. ‘Allow me, please. Besides, if I get it for you, it’s free.’ He sends me a wink and I’m nearly one with the tiles, but I manage to keep myself upright.

‘Okay, if you insist,’ I chuckle. I watch him walk to the bar, before I make my way to the bleachers. Benji rushes towards me and throws the roll of tape to me. I somehow manage to catch it with simply one hand.

‘Nice one, mom.’ He plops next to me and I start taping in his ankle.

Henry joins us, with a cup of cappuccino in his hand. He tells me he’ll hold onto it, so I can finish up taping Benji. The two of them start to talk about the things they’ll work on today and after Benji gave me a kiss, he rushes off to join his friends. ‘Here you go,’ Henry tells me and I hear the gossiping mothers behind me audibly gasp.

_Yeah, eat that up after you ladies all gossiped about me after the game._

‘Thanks, I really need it. Oh, I didn’t know they did latte art here,’ I note, seeing the heart on my cappuccino.

‘They don’t,’ he says. ‘I made it for you.’

‘Henry Cavill,’ I say with a smile out of disbelieve. ‘You keep on surprising.’

‘I sure do,’ he chuckles. ‘Back in Jersey I worked in a cafe and was one of the best barista’s they had.’ He buffs out his chest, causing me to roll my eyes, but that is more to cover up my upcoming giggles, because I’m flustered.

_Call me a thirsty bitch, but I would kill to see a glimpse of his bare chest._

‘Well, I’m a professional cappuccino drinker, so let me see if this is any good.’ I cock an eyebrow, before I take a sip and goodness me, this is delicious! How is this even possible? ‘This… This is wonderful,’ I note, ‘might be one of the best cappuccino’s I’ve ever had.’

He smiles. ‘Well, I can make you a cappuccino every time you’re here. If you want of course.’

‘Of course,’ I say. ‘Really, thank you.’

‘Not a single problem, Amelia. It’s my absolute pleasure.’

I take another sip and say: ‘You left your pumpkin at our place.’

‘I realized when I got home,’ he says. ‘Okay, I might have left it on purpose, so I had an excuse to visit your house again. It sure is a lot cozier than my place and it feels like a home. Even with the enormous pile of laundry.’

I gasp, as I try to ignore the fact that he left the pumpkin on purpose so he could visit my house again. ‘You promised me not to look.’

‘Couldn’t help it. There was a lot of laundry,’ he laughs. ‘Oh, I was wondering actually: did Hattie stop by today?’

I nod. ‘She did and the three kids whose parents were going to pick them up a little later, absolutely adored her already.’

‘I think she would be a lovely teacher,’ he says. ‘She seems like the patient kind.’

‘Oh, she is. She babysat Isabella and Yara a few times and somehow didn’t need to sedate them. though I told her she could. An absolute angel she is, so I’m really grateful that she’ll be helping me out.’ This cappuccino is finished way sooner than I intended to. ‘Well, I have a deal,’ I say, ‘how about I bring you sandwiches and you make me cappuccino’s?’

‘That sounds like an excellent idea.’ Henry smiles at me and looks into my cup. ‘Let me take this,’ he says.

He stands up to walk away, but I grab his sleeve, causing him to halt. ‘Thank you, Henry.’

‘For what?’

‘Everything,’ I say. ‘After this shitty day… This was exactly what I needed.’

Henry smiles and nods. ‘Of course, Amelia. I’m happy to do it.’

✰ ✰ ✰

Benji and I walk towards the car, his arm hooked through mine. He never showers at the centre, but always at home, because he doesn’t want to be naked around everyone and honestly, I totally get it. When I had to share a bathroom with eight other girls back at our dorm in Seoul, I quickly learned that privacy is barely a thing, but it was hard on me the first few weeks.

‘No, no, no,’ I groan, crouching down near the tire, that is really _really_ flat. I really can’t use this today. I actually can’t use this ever, but today seems like the worst day. I nearly pull out my hairs out of frustration and I am willing to just lay on the pavement and not to move, even when cars pass by. I slam the door with my hands.

‘Mom, it’s okay.’

I look over my shoulder. ‘No, it’s not. Everything is going wrong today.’

‘I’ll take care of it.’

I shake my head. ‘No, I’m not going to let you fix the tire. Knowing you, you’ll sprain your wrist, or weirdly enough, injure your back. Believe me, I’ve been there. Just… Let me think for a second.’

‘I can ask someone,’ Benji says, placing down his bag. ‘Just wait here.’

‘No, honey, I swear, if you bring back Keaton Johnson’s dad, I’m going to kill you. That man bullied me all the way through high school, but when I got back from Korea, he all of the sudden asked me out and didn’t understand no for an answer. He stalked me for three weeks!’

‘Well, I don’t like Keaton Johnson,’ Benji deadpans. ‘He always pinches me when trying to get out of a headlock and his dad is always really loud, so don’t you worry.’ He sends me me a reassuring smile, before rushing back inside. I open the trunk of the car, trying to look for that spare tire and the other stuff you need for changing a tire. My mom once showed me how to do this, but I injured my shoulder doing so, so that was the end of that.

‘Mom, I brought back-up.’

I turn around and see Benji and Henry walking towards the car. ‘Oh,’ I say and I want to say something else, but the words just don’t come out.

‘Got a flat tire?’ Henry asks.

‘Yeah.’

‘This really isn’t your day now, is it?’ he laughs and I shake my head. ‘Well, I may be a judo trainer, but I also happen to be a knight in shining armor on the side, luckily for you.’

You’re an adult woman, Amelia, please, don’t blush because of this. ‘Then I think you’ve got this covered,’ I say with a smile. ‘I’ll just lean back and let you boys do this.’

‘Have you ever changed a tire, Benji?’ Henry asks, who rolls up the sleeves of his sweater. He is already wearing his normal clothes again, instead of the judogi, making me wonder if he wasn’t going to continue to give training tonight.

‘I haven’t, coach.’

‘Well, first time for everything. You should take off your jacket. It looks new and there is a chance you might get a little dirty.’

Benji hands me his jacket and rubs his hands together. ‘My dad always wanted to teach me,’ he admits, ‘however he never got time.’

‘That,’ I say, ‘and he didn’t know how to change a tire.’

‘Can you change a tire?’ Benji asks me.

‘Well, I did do it once with grandma, only I injured my shoulder, so you, Benji, need to be careful. But, to answer your questions, I can read the instructions online and if I really needed to, I could do this. Why would I do it, when I have two very capable men around me? I think I should just leave it up to them.’

✰ ✰ ✰

Henry lets out a deep breath and gets up, stretching his back. ‘Well, this looks good and please, remember that this will only bring you home.’ Before I can say something about that, he fist bumps Benji. ‘Thanks kid, you’re a great help.’

‘I am?’ Benji asks. ‘I barely did anything.’

‘You did plenty,’ Henry says with a smile. ‘You always do.’

Benji blushes and I pat him on the back. ‘Thanks, coach.’ He loads in his own bag and some other things and says goodbye to Henry, before getting in.

‘You truly are a knight in shining armor,’ I say to Henry. ‘Really, I don’t know how to make this up to you. Somehow you’ve managed to make this day not absolutely terrible. First the cappuccino, then you change my tire and all in that progress, you are the greatest to my son. Are you even real, Henry?’

‘Very real,’ he tells me. ‘And it’s always my absolute pleasure.’ He walks to my car door and opens it for me. ‘Here, allow me, Amelia.’ He holds out his hand and though I roll my eyes, I take his hand and he helps me in my car. ‘Well Benji,’ he says, holding the door in one hand, as he leans against the doorframe with his other, ‘I’ll see you tomorrow and hopefully your mom will join us too.’

‘My mom always brings me to practice,’ Benji says, ‘don’t you worry.’

Is Henry blushing and is my son teasing him? ‘See you two tomorrow then,’ he awkwardly says, ‘and remember, Amelia, you have to get that tire checked. This one will just take you home.’

‘I know, Henry,’ I say with a laugh. ‘You’ve told me this four times already.’

‘Shoot, I’m sorry,’ he laughs, ‘just wanted to make sure.’ He clears his throat, before closing the door and I start the car.

‘Mom, are you happy?’ Benji asks.

I look to the side, before I pull up and wave to Henry. ‘Why are you asking that? I’m always happy.’

‘You were happy with dad, but that faded over the years. When we found out about dad and _Mindy_ ,’—it’s good to know that Benji hates her just as much as I do—‘you weren’t happy anymore and that broke my heart. During the process of you and dad finalizing the divorce, I missed who you were. I mean, you still put on a brave face for me and Isabella and you were amazing, but… Seeing you smile around someone who is very important to me, that means a lot.’

‘Oh, sweetheart,’ I say. ‘That is so sweet of you. But, I don’t want to make rushed decisions. Besides, there is nothing going on between me and your coach.’

‘Yet,’ he says, ‘I can see it in the way you two look at each other.’

‘Since when did you become such an old lady?’ I ask him. ‘Goodness me, you sound just like _my_ grandmother.’

Benji laughs. ‘Well, he always asks about you.’

‘We’ve known him for a week, maybe he just wants to get to know your family dynamics a bit more. He is new in town, so yeah.’

‘Mom, do you even believe that yourself?’ He rolls his eyes. ‘Anyways, during stretching, he usually helps us and he has been asking some things about you. Like, the types of flowers you like, about your favorite movies and books and how you like your tea.’

 _Wow…_ ‘And what did you answer?’

‘Told them you love tulips, but only if they are the same color, that you love every movie with Keanu Reeves in it, that you only read books you can use for class or for your own development and that you like fennel tea.’

My son knows me way too well. ‘Why didn’t you tell me this?’

‘Because… I don’t want to interfere in my mom’s dating life.’

‘Benji! This is barely a dating life.’

‘What is it then?’

I simply shrug. ‘I don’t know. Remember, I only dated your father. I have no experience in this whatsoever. Benji, honey, I love you very much, but why am I talking about my so called dating life with you?’

‘Because,’ he chuckles, ‘I just want to make one thing clear: if you date my coach, I wouldn’t mind. That’s all.’

‘You’re a weird kid. My weird kid, but still…’

He nudges my shoulder and laughs. ‘Just think about it.’

✰ ✰ ✰

I managed to put Isabella and Benji both to bed and at ten o’clock, I finally have the chance to sit on the front porch. I lean back in the wooden chair and let out a deep sigh, thinking about how the hell I’m going to do that with the tire tomorrow. Johnny has to get to work tomorrow and won’t be back until ten in the evening, Eve has important meetings and has enough time to pick up Isabella and Yara after school, but not to help me with my car and I have to get to work.

I watch a very familiar looking car park in front of the house and Henry gets out of his car, together with Kal, who rushes towards me.

‘Hi, big bear,’ I say to him, as I scratch him behind his ears. ‘I missed you too.’ I look up and smile at Henry. ‘What a surprise visit. I’m almost thinking that you are obsessed with me.’

Henry chuckles, before taking place right next to me. ‘Well, while I was bugging you about making sure you get your tire checked, I forgot that you might be too busy. I figured I’d offer to help out. I can drive you guys to school and take your car to the shop. After that I can pick you up from work. I know that Eve picks up Isabella and Yara, so…’

I smile, as my eyes water. ‘That is so thoughtful.’

‘I’m happy to help and I don’t want you to drive around too long with the spare tire.’

I can’t help but note: ‘You seem to care.’

‘Of course I care.’

I look up to Henry, as Kal places his head on my knee. ‘Henry, I need to say something.’

‘Enlighten me.’

‘If I were single and didn’t have two kids, I’d totally go for this, whatever it is between us, but… I have two kids, I have an ex-husband and I can’t drag Benji and Isabella into something I don’t know how it will end.’

‘That is totally understandable,’ he says. _Obviously he understands, he is the definition of perfection. Look-wise and personality-wise._

‘I spoke to Benji about it and he was very supportive of it and I know that Isabella will be too, but… I don’t want to rush anything. So, my pace, okay?’

‘I don’t want to rush things either,’ he says. ‘But I do have to say that it’s such an honor to be around you.’

‘Don’t over exaggerate,’ I laugh.

‘I’m not! It’s just that you are so strong and easy to be around with. Guess I’m lucky that I bumped into you in the store, picked up your tampon box, only to see you later again that night.’

‘Oh no, not the tampon box,’ I whine. ‘Can’t believe you brought that up.’

‘It’s okay, it’s just tampons.’ He clears his throat and bumps his knee against mine. ‘Well, you know, I actually watched some of your former group’s music videos and performances.’

‘Oh shoot,’ I chuckle, ‘this is so embarrassing.’

‘It’s not. I quite liked it, actually. It was very catchy. You sure are main vocalist material. I mean, for someone who only was sixteen in some of the performances, you sure as hell can sing. You still do that?’

Those compliments make me blush like crazy and thankfully it’s pretty dark, so no one can actually see it. ‘Every now and then. I usually sing in class or with my kids or at Eve’s place as a joke. I also like to overdo the happy birthday-songs.’

‘Well, my birthday is in May, so I think I have to wait awhile before I can hear an exaggerated version of ‘happy birthday’ by the one and only Amelia Jung.’

‘Well, you are always invited to come to Benji’s birthday in January and of course, my birthday in December.’

‘Your birthday is in December? When?’

‘December twenty-first. The first official day of the winter.’

He nods. ‘Well, I’ll wait for my invitation.’

‘You should,’ I say. ‘I don’t like uninvited guests.’ I look up, only to see Henry already looking at me again. ‘Well, about tomorrow, I want to leave here at seven thirty. It’s pretty early, I know, but I have to prepare some things and since my brain was all over the place today, I think I have some fixing up to do.’

‘Then I’ll be here at seven thirty, with a cappuccino for you, in exchange for one of your delicious sandwiches.’

‘Of course,’ I chuckle, standing up and giving Kal a big kiss. ‘See you tomorrow, Henry.’

‘See you tomorrow, Amelia Jung.’


	6. Chapter 6

‘That hurts, mom!’

I scoff, as I put in an elastic at the bottom of the braid. ‘You told me you wanted tight Dutch braids, that would sit right the entire day,’ I retort. ‘So now I am making tight Dutch braids that will probably sit right all day and now you are whining about it. You are quite something, miss Isabella Jung.’

Benji pulls his lips in, trying to hold in a laugh, but he fails miserably. ‘Don’t yell at mom,’ he says to his sister. ‘She is just nervous.’

‘How dare you?’ I ask Benji, pointing my index finger at him, ‘insinuating that I’m nervous. I am not nervous. Why on earth do you think I would be nervous?’

‘Because coach Cavill is going to pick you and Isabella up,’ he says, with the biggest duh-face I’ve ever seen, ‘and you chew your cheek as you always do when you’re nervous. Don’t worry, mom, he offered it himself and he likes to do it. I just know that.’

‘Mom is in love,’ Isabella sings.

‘Oh, shut your face,’ I laugh. ‘Benji, you sure you don’t mind that Henry won’t be driving you to school?’

‘I don’t mind. As usual, Lola, Jake and I can drive with Hattie and I don’t mind being here by myself.’

Isabella is giggling and it’s the type of giggle that doesn’t predict anything good. ‘Mom, if Henry and you start dating,’ she starts. See, that’s not anything good and especially not something I want to hear right now.

‘No, no, don’t you dare going there.’

But she will, she always does. Why do I even bother trying to raise this kid? She always goes her own way. ‘Will he become my dad?’

‘No, honey, you already have a dad,’ I say. ‘Can we not discuss this? Please?’

The doorbell rings loudly and I quickly rush to the door, thankful that it interrupted this awkward moment. However, we haven’t finished this conversation properly and I sure hope that Isabella won’t bring it up when Henry joins us.

When I open the door, I can’t help but smile.

Henry looks so handsome. His brown leather jacket hangs open, revealing a black cable knitted sweater, paired with jeans that accentuate every beautiful part of his legs. They are so well shaped, goodness me.

‘Good morning, Amelia.’

‘Good morning, Henry,’ I say, after I recovered from the initial shock of the deepness of his voice. I heard him talk to me yesterday and times we met before, but today it has a bit of a morning rasp to it and it nearly makes me go weak in the knees. ‘Ten minutes early. Fashionably early, I dig it.’

 _You dig it?_ Oh my, Amelia, how old are you? I hate myself.

He smiles. ‘I need to make a very good impression on you and the kids and need to make sure that you know you can rely on me,’ he says. ‘Anyway, I brought you a cappuccino, a coffee for Benji and orange juice for Isabella. I hope that’s good.’

‘That’s wonderfully sweet. Please come in.’

Henry steps inside, as he hands me my cappuccino. ‘It is not as great as mine, but the cafe downtown is pretty decent.’ He walks to the kitchen and says: ‘A very good morning to you two.’

‘Coach, my mom is—’

‘This close of grabbing scissors and chopping of your braids,’ I say as I enter the kitchen. ‘And I’ll seriously do it.’

Isabella wants to sulk, but one simple raised eyebrow, is somehow doing wonders, because she keeps quiet. ‘Thank you for the orange juice, coach,’ she says.

‘Yeah, thanks,’ Benji says with a smile, taking a sip of his coffee.

‘Aren’t you a bit too young for coffee, Benji?’ Henry asks.

‘No,’ he mumbles.

‘I get where you are coming from,’ I say, sitting next to Benji, ‘but after his first all nighter, he was addicted and that might’ve been partially my fault. I may have poured him some coffee, because I didn’t want him to start drinking energy drinks.’

‘Benji, my man,’ Henry says, ‘your mom is a smart woman. You should always listen to her, she knows best.’

‘And she is also very pretty,’ Isabella adds and even from the corners of my eyes, I can see the smug grin on her face.

‘Okay, young lady: grab your bag, we’re leaving in three minutes.’

Isabella nods with a cheeky grin on her face, before rushing upstairs.

‘Oh, Henry, before I forget…’ I grab a wrapped up sandwich, throwing it to Henry. ‘Okay, Benji, I wish you all the best of luck on your test. You’re a smart boy, you’ll ace it. Remember K is Potassium.’

‘Good luck, kid,’ Henry says, patting Benji on his shoulder.

Once Isabella finally is ready, we all sit in my car and it’s actually nice to finally not be the driver for once, but a passenger again. When Dean and I were still together, he’d always drive and I actually didn’t mind. I remember when we first started dating. We’d drive off to shore, spend hours on end with our feet in the sand and sneak off to places where no one could find us. In all the years after that, I just got in the passengers seat, out of a habit, but then Dean cheated, I had to buy a car because he took ours and of course I could drive, but it was difficult from time to time, to get used to not being the passenger anymore. Being a passenger reminded me of being loved. Reminded me of being taken care for.

I look to the side, staring at Henry’s beautiful profile, as he looks really good driving my car. Never thought someone like him would look this good in a car that screams “family-car”, considering the truck he drives. 

‘Mom, you are staring at Henry and you always tell me that is very rude.’

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._ Caught by my own daughter at a moment like this. My heart is painfully pounding in my chest, I can nearly feel the vibrations in my throat. ‘I’m not staring.’

‘Liar liar,’ Isabella starts and somehow Henry catches up and adds: ‘Pants on fire.’

‘I’m not a liar and my pants is no— Okay, okay, I was lying. I was totally staring at Henry, I’m deeply sorry.’ I take a sip of my cappuccino to focus my thoughts on something else, but nearly choke on it when Isabella says: ‘Mom couldn’t stop smiling when she came home with Benji last night.’

‘Isabella Jung, you are really pushing it right now,’ I say, turning around. ‘Henry, stop the car. Isabella is going to walk to school.’

He already is slowing down, as he has a big grin on his face, but Isabella is quick to respond. ‘No, no, I’ll be good. I don’t want to walk to school. It’s still dark outside and mom, you know I don’t like that.’

‘Then zip it.’

‘Okay,’ she mumbles.

I lean back against the seat and have to use all my willpower to not look to the side again.

‘So, Isabella, what are you doing at school right now, as you have to wait for your classmates?’ Henry asks.

‘Well, normally I would go with Yara to school, so we could play in our classroom before school, but she has to go to the dentist now. She is a little afraid of her dentist, so I promised her that I would be extra nice to her when she comes back. I even brought a little snack for her.’

‘That’s very sweet of you,’ Henry says.

‘Well, nice people do sweet things. Like, you brought us something to drink. That is very sweet.’ Isabella chuckles and adds: ‘Can you do that every morning?’

‘Don’t answer that,’ I tell Henry. ‘Because if you say something that remotely looks like a yes, then this little one will hold you onto that.’

‘Sorry, kid, you heard your mom.’ Henry stops in front of the school and gets out of the car, after he firmly told us to stay put. He walks around and opens my door, as well as Isabella’s door. ‘Ladies,’ he says with a smile.

‘Thank you,’ I say with a chuckle and Isabella holds out her arms. Without thinking twice, Henry carries her out of her car seat and she has a bright smile on her face. I can’t help but be a mom and that role never stops, so I say: ‘What do we say?’

‘Thank you, coach,’ she says, as Henry gently puts her down again. ‘Mom barely carries me.’

‘That’s because you are getting too big for me to carry you on a daily basis,’ I tell her. ‘I mean, I wished you stayed two years old too, but unfortunately, you’re growing.’

Isabella sticks out her tongue.

‘Well, I wish you two all best of luck today,’ Henry says, jokingly pulling one of Isabella’s braids. ‘And what time do you want me here, Amelia?’

‘Four,’ I answer. ‘If that is okay with you.’

‘Of course that’s okay with me. I’ll be here at four. Enjoy your day, ladies!’

✰✰✰

Something is wrong, I think to myself when I walk out of the school at four. Henry sits on the drivers seat, the door wide open and his feet planted on the curb. He smiles when he sees me, before he gets out of the vehicle to meet me halfway. ‘Allow me, please,’ he says, taking my bags from me. Oh, what a gentleman. ‘Why are you frowning?’

‘Did you wash my car?’ I ask him, as we are nearing the vehicle that is shining like it barely does ever since I bought it.

His cheeks color red, as he stammers: ‘Well, I had some time to kill, so I figured I would go to the car wash. There was like an inch thick layer of sand on the back window.’

‘Don’t expose me like that, Henry Cavill,’ I laugh, as I nudge his side. ‘I can’t believe you did that. How can I pay you back? This all must’ve cost quite a bit.’

Henry shakes his head, as he opens the door on the passengers side for me. ‘Don’t you worry about that one single bit.’

‘Henry,’ I say, as I take a seat, ‘I’m a mother and a teacher. It’s my second nature to worry.’

He chuckles, as he closes the door and walks around the car. ‘Well, I’m serious, you don’t need to worry about it,’ he says to me as he gets in.

‘There has to be something that I can do to pay you back, even if I don’t actually give you money. Come on, I can walk your dog, I can make you more sandwiches, I can do your laundry.’

‘There is absolutely no need for you to do that. Besides, you can barely handle your own laundry, let alone mine.’

‘That is just plain mean,’ I laugh. ‘That was one time.’

‘Sure, it was,’ he teases me. ‘You know what, how about I’ll think of something you can do to pay me back and you will drop this issue, until I bring it up again.’

I can’t help but scoff a little. ‘Fine,’ I say. ‘But you do have to think of something.’

‘Will absolutely do, Amelia. Tell me, how was your day?’

Is this for real? Is he doing the whole domestic husband thing, that Dean stopped doing two years ago, where he asks me how my day went?

I lean back in the passengers seat and say: ‘It was okay. As usual, the little ones are absolutely adorable. Oh, and, I got bombarded with questions, because apparently, we’re on Instagram and the moms of Luna Meadows—single or not—are very jealous of me.’

‘What?’ he asks, visibly confused. ‘I don’t understand.’

‘The pumpkin patch pictures Hattie took of us?’ I try to help him remind and he starts to nod. ‘She posted them on the Instagram account of this town and people saw.’

‘Oh,’ he says, finally catching on. ‘Why are they jealous of you?’

‘No, no, no, no,’ I laugh, ‘don’t play dumb on me now. You know _exactly_ why they are jealous of me.’

Henry shakes his head. ‘I honestly don’t.’

‘Do you not own a mirror? I mean, look at you. You are by far the most handsome man Luna Meadows has ever welcomed and I’m spending time with you.’

‘I highly doubt it,’ Henry says and this is honestly heart warming. Not only is he gorgeous, funny and caring, he is also a very humble man. Besides, he is blushing again and I like seeing a man who has the body of someone who can bend iron, so vulnerable like this.

‘No need for doubt.’ I can’t help but smile.

‘Well, I kinda understand now why every single man was looking at me with a cocked eyebrow and a look of pure jealously. You, Amelia, are the catch here in Luna Meadows.’

‘I’m not.’

‘Oh, so humble.’ Henry starts to laugh and I can’t help but chuckle. ‘Well, despite being the talk of the town, I really like being around you and your family. It all seems so familiar.’

I smile. ‘That means a lot.’

He parks the car next to my place and he tells me to stay put. He walks around the car and helps me out. Without a second thought, he grabs my bags and I say: ‘You know, thanks again for everything you did today for me. It hasn’t really been easy to do some things after the divorce and you just swooping in and doing this, it truly means a lot. It’s nice to not do everything myself for once, you know what I mean?’

‘I know what you mean and it’s not a problem at all,’ he says. ‘Once again, I’m happy to do it. I really have to go, I’m sorry. I have a few things to do.’

‘Don’t apologize,’ I say. ‘I will see you tonight and you have to promise me that you’re going to think about how I can thank you.’ My pointer finger digs into his sweater and he starts to laugh, before promising he will think about it.

‘I’ll see you tonight and say hello to the rest, okay?’

‘Will do.’

✰✰✰

Benji is in the locker room, changing out of his judogi into his normal clothes. As usual, Henry joins me in the hallway, his shoulder leaning against the wall.

‘So,’ I chuckle, ‘thank you for the lovely cappuccino and I hope you finally figured out what I can do as a thank you.’

‘I thought I told you not to bring it up anymore,’ he says.

‘Oops.’

He laughs. ‘But, I actually thought about it and figured out what you can do.’

‘Enlighten me, mister Cavill.’

‘How about,’ Henry says, ‘you and I go out this Friday? Benji doesn’t have a game, so we both don’t have to get up at an ungodly hour the next day. I can make dinner reservations… If you want to of course.’

Henry Cavill is asking me out? The most handsome man Luna Meadows has ever is asking me out? I have to stay calm, but my mind is going crazy. Please, whatever you do, just don’t say anything stupid! ‘Of course I want to,’ I say, almost way too eager, but it’s a plus that I said it in a normal order. ‘Oh no, I don’t have anything to wear.’

‘I’m calling bullshit on that one,’ he laughs, ‘but whatever you’d wear, you look beautiful in it.’

‘Stop,’ I chuckle, my cheeks burning up. ‘You know, can you maybe make sure it’s a bit secluded? It’s a small town and people see everything and want to know everything. Also, I don’t want to add anymore fuel to the rumors. Not yet, at least.’

‘Noted,’ he says, ‘something secluded for miss Jung. Any other wishes?’

‘Are you going to wear something formal? If so, should I too?’

‘I was planning on wearing a blouse and some slacks, matching jacket.’

‘You’ve thought about an entire outfit already?’ I smack his arm and add: ‘This is unfair.’

‘I have been thinking about it all day,’ he chuckles.

I can’t hide my surprise. ‘You thought about this all day? Meaning you knew how you wanted me to pay for what you did today when I asked you the first time?’

He rubs his face, before he lets out a nervous laugh. ‘Okay, maybe, but I had to work up the courage to actually ask it.’

‘The tough Henry Cavill was afraid of asking me out? Oh my.’ I use my hand as a fan, before bursting out in laughter. ‘Well, I’ll think about what I wear, but Friday is good.’

‘I’ll pick you up at… Six?’

‘Make that seven,’ I say. ‘Dean is picking up the kids at six and I don’t want to make anything more complicated than it already is.’

‘I totally understand that,’ Henry says. ‘Well, I’ll be there at seven then.’ I see Benji walking up to us and Henry pats him on his shoulder. ‘You did great, bud,’ he says. ‘Can’t wait to see how you’ve improved in the next training.’

‘I’ll watch those clips you told us to watch,’ Benji says, holding out his hand, as an invitation for Henry to participate in their handshake.

After we said our goodbyes to Henry, Benji and I get in the car and when I drove the car off the lot, I ask: ‘Benji, I want your honest opinion about something, okay?’

‘Okay.’

‘If Coach Cavill and I were to go on a date, would you mind?’

‘He asked you out?’ Benji asks, way more excited than I expected him to be. ‘You did say yes, did you?’

This wasn’t the reacting I expected at all. ‘I figure you are okay with it, seeing the enormous grin on your face.’

Benji starts to laugh with me. ‘Of course I’m okay with it, mom. You deserve this and if there is anyone out there in the world that I think is even remotely good enough for you, it’s coach Cavill.’

I actually did the parenting thing really well, I think to myself. ‘So, you really don’t mind?’

‘I don’t, mom, I’m really happy for you.’ Benji places his head on my shoulder as we wait for the traffic light to turn green. ‘You deserve this.’

‘Thank you, sweetheart.’

When we’re back home, I usher Benji to come with me, as we barge into Eve’s house. I see that both Isabella and Yara are still awake and they look busted, as they should, because they shouldn’t be up right now.

‘I can explain,’ Eve begins to defend her choice of leaving these two up, but I don’t give her time to actually explain.

‘I’m going on a date Friday night with the one and only Henry Cavill,’ I say.

‘Shut up,’ Eve says. ‘Oh, honey, I’m so happy for you!’

‘Mom, are you for real?’ Isabella says, running up to me to jump in my arms. I nearly tumble back, but Benji places a hand on my back to give me some support. ‘Can we look for an outfit now? Please?’

‘Not now, because you have to go to bed in ten minutes, but you can definitely help me out,’ I laugh. ‘I think you don’t mind that I’m going on a date?’

‘No, mom, I love it,’ Isabella says. ‘It’s only fair. Now dad has a new girlfriend and you have a boyfriend.’

The girl has a point. ‘Let’s just wait for that date, okay?’


	7. Chapter 7

Within an hour I had to dress up to look splendid that Friday, because I didn’t want Dean to see how beautiful I was going to look. Maybe the stress dressing up under sixty minutes also had to do with the poor state of my planning today, but we are simply going to ignore that.

The entire week I have been looking forward to this. During the training yesterday, Henry kept stealing glances from me, after he made me a wonderful cup of cappuccino. It’s weird really, how head over heels I’m becoming, in just a matter of a little more than a week.

While everything Dean was exciting and somehow terrifying, since he was mysterious and a little hard to get, this instant connection I have with Henry feels so safe and familiar. I can’t stop thinking about him, to a point where Ricky, Annabelle and the rest of the little ones in my class kept asking me if I was doing okay. However, they figured out pretty soon I was a bit in love and now they continue to make kissy sounds during the day.

‘You look fucking hot,’ Eve says, as she brushes through my hair. ‘Lucky mister Henry Cavill.’

‘Is it too much?’ I ask, as I smooth down my tight dark blue dress, that Isabella insisted on me wearing and it’s a good fit: I mean, it accentuates the few curves I have. I look down at the matching high heels and sigh deeply. ‘It’s too much,’ I conclude.

‘No, honey, it’s not too much. You look beautiful and I know that Henry will think so too. Besides, he is already smitten with you, so I don’t think you have anything to worry about.’

I let out a sigh again. ‘It’s just that I’m nervous. How long has it been since I had my last first date?’

‘When you were nineteen,’ Eve answers my rhetorical question. ‘I know that, but that went well too and since Henry is an absolute angel, this date will go without a hitch, I can guarentee. And besides, you have done things much more terrifying than this. You went to South Korea, debuted in a girl group. A full one eighty in career choices when you got here, went on a date with the mysterious hottie Dean, somehow made that work. Plus, you were a total bad ass and gave birth to Isabella on your own, who was breeched.’

I roll my eyes. ‘I highly doubt you can compare giving birth to a first date.’

‘What I want to make clear to you, is that you are fierce and awesome and Henry knows that too.’ Eve and I both yelp when the doorbell rings. ‘Your future husband is here.’

‘Shut up,’ I say, as we walk down the stairs. She stuffs something in my clutch and hands it to me. ‘What on earth did you put in here?’ I hiss, as I grab my coat from the rack.

‘A condom.’

I halt all my movements. ‘You did what?’

‘Better to be safe than sorry.’

Before I can tell her off and that I’m really not going to have sex with Henry on the first date, she pushes me to the door and I quickly put on my coat, before I open the door.

I’m hit with the realization that I’m going on a date with the most beautiful man on this planet. He looks illegally handsome, with his nice suit jacket hanging open, that matches with his black pants. He is wearing a white blouse, nicely tucked into his pants and the tease has the two top buttons open and the sight of his chest (and the chest hair) is making my mouth dry.

‘Wow,’ he says with a beautiful smile, ‘you look beautiful, Amelia.’

This is going to kill me. How am I supposed to survive this entire night? ‘It’s not too much?’ I ask, just to be sure and first date jitters taking the upper hand.

He shakes his head. ‘This is exactly right.’

I turn to Eve, who is holding in a squeal. After being friends with her for so long, I know every facial expression. ‘Only call me if it is a matter of life or death,’ I tell her.

‘Have I ever called you when it was not important?’ I cock an eyebrow and she nods. ‘Right, I have done that before. I’m sorry. Won’t do it tonight, promise.’

‘Very good. Please, don’t wait up and don’t sit on the front porch with the twins, because I know you three want to do that.’

Eve slaps me on my ass, before I step out of the house and I sincerely hope that Henry hasn’t seen that. From the looks of it seems like he hasn’t seen that, but maybe he is just polite and doesn’t show me he has seen it. ‘Don’t look back,’ I tell Henry, as we walk towards his truck. ‘She’ll embarrass either one of us if we do so.’

Henry can’t help but laugh and he opens the door of his truck. ‘Do I have to give you a boost or can you manage?’

‘Oh shut up,’ I chuckle as I get in the car, after I took his hand. ‘Because I’m short, I have developed cat woman like skills. You should see me in the classroom, when I have to grab something from the top shelf.’

‘I’ll believe that right away.’ He closes the door and I wave to Eve, who nods approvingly and gestures something about how firm his butt looks. I mean, I can only agree to that, but once again, sure as hell hope he hasn’t seen any of that.

Henry gets in the truck and before he puts the key in the ignition, he looks to the side, meeting my eyes. ‘What?’ I ask him.

‘You look breathtaking,’ he whispers, almost as if he doesn’t want me to hear this compliment.

I’m at a loss for words. ‘Oh,’ I manage to choke out. ‘Thanks…’

He clears his throat. ‘I’m just a little nervous.’

‘What? Why? If someone should be nervous, it’s me. One, I’m going on a date with you and two, my last first date was sixteen years ago.’

He chuckles, but he sounds really nervous. ‘Well, mine might’ve not been that long ago… But I have never been on a date with someone like you.’

‘Do you mean that in a good way or…?’

Henry’s eyes widen. ‘In a good way, of course,’ he hastily says. ‘It’s more that you are way out of my league.’

 _What?_ ‘I think I was hallucinating. What?’

‘I mean, have you even seen yourself? You are admirable, in any way.’

Is this how it feels when your heart not only is figuratively melting, but also literally? ‘Oh.’

‘You are truly one of a kind, Amelia and I sure hope I meet up to what you deserve.’

Okay, I’m officially blanking. _What are words?_

Henry smiles and starts the car. ‘I hope you like the place I booked. I heard some pretty good things about it.’

✰✰✰

Leave it to Henry fucking Cavill to not only book a spot at my favorite restaurant here in town, but also to have a secluded spot that I didn’t know was here. We sit on the patio, a heater pointed at us to keep us warm, as we look over the lake. We are surrounded by romantic Christmas lights, as we sit next to each other on the soft couch. His arm is resting on the back, his thumb softly drawing circles on my shoulder.

He hands me a glass of wine and I can’t help but melt a bit against his frame. ‘You did amazing,’ I say. ‘I really like this spot. I never even knew it was here. How did you discover this?’

‘I might’ve had some help from Greg.’

‘Convenient store Greg?’ I ask. ‘You two becoming friends?’

‘Yeah, I’m there quite a lot. He sometimes watches Kal when I’m not home for too long of a time. Annabelle constantly tells him that she loves Kal, so that’s a plus.’

‘Annabelle is in my class,’ I say. ‘A true angel. A cheeky one, but she is such a delight to have in class.’

Henry smiles, taking a sip of his wine. We’re still waiting for our food to arrive, but the wine will do just fine for now. ‘It’s quite the one eighty, to go from a K-Pop idol to a kindergarten teacher.’

‘Oh, you have no idea,’ I chuckle. ‘It was so weird, to go from that hectic world, fans screaming your name, photoshoot here, there, dance practice and just never not busy, back to Luna Meadows, where every second seems to tick at least three times. I had to spend three months in the barn in the back of my parents yard, to simply talk with Eve and Johnny, getting used to this pace again. It was nice to be back here though, since this will always be my home.’

He nods. ‘So, you come back to Luna Meadows when you were eighteen, go back to college and…’

‘And I met Dean, when I was nineteen, was twenty one when I had Benji, somehow got my degree and after I graduated, I married Dean.’

‘Wow,’ he says. ‘That is top tier multitasking.’

‘That’s what I thought so,’ I chuckle, taking a sip of my wine. ‘It was really important for me to finish college, because, I wanted to be able to provide for myself and even after I graduated, I worked three days a week. I’m not equipped to be a full-time house wife. I tried that for two months and then I became mad.’

Henry laughs. ‘And now you work full-time.’

‘I do, indeed. It’s the only way I can continue to pay for the house. I don’t want to move away from Eve and her baby sit service.’

He nods in agreement. ‘You are very lucky to have friends that care so much and do so much for you.’

‘I sure am,’ I say with a smile. I take another sip, before I ask: ‘What about you? Why did you leave Jersey to move here?’

‘I was a judo coach there and worked in a cafe. However, some family stuff happened and I had to get out of there.’ Henry clears his throat and shakes his head. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘No, no, you don’t want to talk about it, I totally understand it. Just, tell me how you got into judo then.’ I turn a bit to the side and oh my, I can feel his strong body against mine, but weirdly enough it doesn’t make me nervous anymore.

‘Oh, that was something me and my grandpa had together. All of my brothers were into team sports, like lacrosse, football and rugby.’

My eyes widen. ‘You have brothers?’

‘Mhm, four,’ he says.

‘Your mom had five kids?’ I ask him.

He can’t stop his laugh. ‘She did.’

‘Mad respect,’ I say. ‘I don’t want to be too TMI, but I had to recover six years after I had Benji before I even thought about adding another one. Not the point, Amelia,’ I quickly realize letting out a soft chuckle. ‘Your brothers were into team sports.’

Henry nods, a smile evident on his lips. ‘My entire family was obsessed with everything team sport related, including us as a family. I liked to do things solo, just like my granddad and that’s how judo became our thing. My family supported me and judo, of course, but… I knew they didn’t really like the sport as much as my granddad and I liked it. When I was twenty, I was actually doing pretty well. Competing in national tournaments, even some international ones.’

I frown. ‘Why do I feel a however coming up?’ I ask him.

He snickers. ‘However, I broke my leg in three places when I was in the gym.’

‘Oh no,’ I say, as I shiver.

‘Yeah, it was pretty bad,’ he chuckles. ‘But judo was my life and I couldn’t just let it go, so I started to work as a trainer and coach, but I didn’t make enough money to provide for myself, so I also worked in a cafe.’

I nod. ‘And why did you choose Luna Meadows?’

He shrugs. ‘It just felt right. And that’s where I met the most amazing judoka I have ever seen. Benji is miles ahead of not only everyone here, but also to everyone I have ever encountered.’

‘Including you?’

‘Including me,’ he laughs. ‘He is amazing.’

‘That’s because he has some judo genes from his amazing mother,’ I chuckle, as I throw my hair over my shoulder. ‘I was quite something back in the days.’

He chuckles. ‘So, what does Isabella do?’

‘She is in a drama club. When she was younger, she would force Benji, Yara, Jake and Lola to be side characters in a play she made up, where she was the main character. She is overly dramatic and I figured that I would do the other kids a favor if I would put her in a drama club. Yara and she go every Tuesday, Wednesday and Sunday after school with Eve.’

‘It must be amazing to have a friend this close living to you.’

‘It does,’ I say, as I stare at my wine. ‘Made the whole divorce thing a whole lot better to handle.’

‘I imagine. Divorce is never easy.’

‘Experience or…?’ I carefully ask.

‘I was married,’ he says, ‘but the second we said ‘I do’, it was already a lost cause, really. Actually, we never really fit together.’

I take a sip of my wine, but I place my other hand on his strong leg. Normally I wouldn’t be this forward, but it feels so warm and comfortable. ‘Is she part of the reason that you had to leave Jersey?’

He shakes his head. ‘No, we were married from my twenty fifth to my twenty seventh.’

Okay, he doesn’t want to continue to talk about it and for some reason I can’t stop the words from coming out of my mouth. ‘You know, I never thought I’d go on a date again.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because everyone in this town knows that I got divorced and everyone had an opinion about it,’ I whisper. ‘You know, I wasn’t exactly the most loved. A lot of them thought it was my fault that Dean started to see someone else. I wasn’t a good enough wife, who didn’t love her husband enough.’

When I look up, I see that Henry has clenched his jaw, before taking a sip of his wine. ‘That’s bullshit.’

‘I know,’ I say mostly out of disbelieve. ‘But good things happen to good people and now I met you.’

‘Moving to Luna Meadows was a good move on my behalf.’

Our pasta arrives and I sit up a bit straighter. ‘This looks delicious,’ I say, twirling around my fork, to twist the spaghetti around it. ‘Henry Cavill, you sure know how to swoop a woman off her feet.’

Henry smiles, taking a bite of his pasta. It’s different than mine, but it looks delicious. I can see him ogling my plate as well and I guess the grass is indeed greener on the other side. ‘Here,’ I say, with a fork full of pasta. I hold it above my other hand, so I won’t spill something on any of us. I now realize that it might be weird to feed a grown man on our first date, but I can’t go back now.

‘You’re a natural,’ he chuckles, before taking a bite. ‘Oh, yours is really good. Want a bite of mine?’

‘Sure,’ I say with a blush creeping up on my cheeks. He is a little clumsy, but somehow manages to bring the fork to my lips, without it spilling on my dress. With his thumb he wipes the corner of my mouth clean. ‘Am I tasting some cinnamon?’

‘That was what I was thinking,’ he says. ‘I would never put cinnamon in my pasta, but it is really tasty and it actually works.’

‘I once accidentally added honey to the chicken and somehow it turned out to be pretty okay.’

‘Yeah, Benji told me you weren’t a great cook.’

I hide my face in my hands. ‘I may have burned quite a few meals in my kitchen. One time, for Thanksgiving, I attempted to cook for Eve and Johnny, because they were having a bit of a rough time, with Lola being admitted into the hospital and all. However, I burned the entire meal, the kitchen was filled with smoke and I had a complete meltdown. Isabella called my parents and somehow my mom saved the day.’

Henry’s shoulder shake as he laughs. ‘That would be quite the sight.’

‘Oh, it was terrible. Can you imagine if I was a full time housewife? I think I’d have the fire department on speed dial.’

I want to add something to this (believe me, I have tons of stories of me nearly burning down my place), but my phone starts to ring and I quickly open my clutch to check the screen.

It’s Eve.

Part of me doesn’t want to take it, but I know that she took her promise serious. ‘I’m so sorry,’ I say.

‘Please, take it,’ Henry encourages me, when he sees me hesitating.

I pick up and say: ‘Eve, this better be very important.’ However I don’t hear her voice, but I hear Benji yelling in the background and that is something I barely understand. ‘What’s wrong? Is everything okay?’

‘I have no idea,’ Eve manages to say. ‘Isabella is just sitting in the corner of your living room, not speaking at all.’ _That can’t be good_. ‘Benji is on the edge of losing it, but I feel like he is too much in a rage to listen to any of us and Dean is outside, trying to let himself in, but we locked the door. I’m really sorry to interrupt your date, but I feel like both of your kids need you right now.’

My heart sinks. ‘Oh no,’ I mumble. ‘I’m coming back.’

‘I hate dad,’ I hear Benji yell in the background. ‘I fucking hate him.’

‘Benji, please stop it!’ Lola pleads.

‘This is not working, man,’ Jake adds.

‘Mom, Isabella is crying,’ Yara says.

I hang up, shaking my head. ‘I’m so sorry, Henry, I have to get back. Something is really wrong and according to Eve, Benji is really close to losing it completely and Isabella is not talking, Dean is outside of my house…’

‘I heard it,’ he says, already standing up, holding up my coat. ‘Let me get you home.’


	8. Chapter 8

This was definitely not how I expected our first date to go. I haven’t spoken to Henry the second we got back in his truck. While we’re might not be talking, I don’t want him to leave either. He stops in front of my house and I look to the side. ‘Could you wait?’ I ask him.

Henry nods, looking so handsome, even in the dim light of the street lights. ‘I’ll be right here when you need me.’

I have to take a deep breath, before I step out of the car. I hate facing Dean, but hearing how upset Benji was and how Isabella just stopped talking, indicated he really did something shitty. I should be a good mom and confront him about this. I confronted him during Benji’s match, so how hard can this be, right?

I close the car door behind me and walk up to Dean, who is standing in front of my porch as he turns around. ‘According to Eve, the kids were pretty upset. What happened?’ I ask him.

Dean checks me out, glancing at me, up and down. I remember that I used to love it when he checked me out when I would walk into the room. He would always show me off, whispering dirty secrets in my ear when we were in public and telling everyone that he had the most beautiful wife.

_What happened to those times?_

I genuinely thought we were happy and were going to last forever.

‘You look—’

‘Just answer my question, Dean,’ I interrupt him. ‘Really, we are way passed those days that we could give one another compliments or whatever about each other.’

He simply shrugs and from the looks of it, he is not feeling good. He looks tired, and a little tense. _As if I should care about that._ He is a grown man, he can handle is own problems. ‘It’s nothing.’

‘You honestly can’t possibly think that that will work? Your _it’s nothing_ is what set our divorce in motion in the first place. Tell me, what happened that you got them this upset. You had the kids for what? Two hours? I mean, even for you that’s a record.’

Yes, Amelia, stab him where it hurts. I know that it annoys the shit out of him that the kids are rather at my place than at his.

Dean clenches his jaw and looks away. ‘Mindy is pregnant.’

Is this what it feels like when your soul leaves your body? This turning of the world, the way the air in my lungs is knocked out of it? ‘She is what?’ I ask him, but I start to shake my head. ‘No, wait, don’t repeat that. I heard you. This is… Why… How… Are you fucking kidding me?’

‘I’m not,’ Dean says and he is dead serious, ‘and our children were very rude about it.’

He really doesn’t get it, does he? ‘You really are not fit to be a parent, are you?’ I laugh out of disbelieve. I’m trying to find the words to say to him, but nothing seems to come out. ‘I don’t even know what to say to you.’ I turn around and beckon Henry. I throw him my keys and tell him to see if the kids are okay and if Eve needs any help.

Henry walks passed us, causing Dean to be flabbergasted, to say the least. ‘What the—’

‘Dean, this is the time where you explain yourself to me, not to ask me—or worse: lecture me—about what I’m doing with my life. Why on _earth_ do you think this is a wise thing to do? You can barely take care of the kids that are already here.’

‘You are just jealous.’

‘Jealous?’ I ask, causing me to laugh. ‘You really are something. How on earth can I be jealous of what you have now?’ I hear something clatter in my home and I let out a frustrated sigh. ‘Are you fucking happy now?’ I ask him. ‘I think it’s for the best that you go home and I will talk to the kids. I’ll text you when they are ready to talk to you.’ I rush into my house and see that Henry has managed to calm Benji down, whose fists unclench and he leans with his head against his coach’ strong chest. I hear him mutter something under his breath and while Henry seems to understand it, I don’t.

Isabella walks up to me and I lift her up, wrap my arms tightly around her. ‘Oh honey, how are you feeling?’

‘I don’t know,’ she whispers and if she can’t even say how she is feeling, then Dean must’ve brought it in such a manner that took both of them by complete surprise and not the good kind of surprise.

I press a gentle kiss on her temple and let out a sigh. It’s pretty busy in my house; Eve has Yara on her lap, while Lola and Jake are cleaning up the shattered vase that is spread out over the floor—good thing I hated that vase in the first place.

Soft sniffles are coming from Isabella and I try to sooth her as I walk up to Eve. ‘Mindy is pregnant,’ I mouth to her.

It turns out that she didn’t get that out from either of my kids in the time that she called me and now. ‘No way,’ she whispers.

‘Mhm.’

She shakes her head and I can already see her restraining herself from walking outside to smack Dean across his face. I walk up to Henry and Benji. ‘No, no, no,’ Henry says, holding Benji’s shoulders tightly in his hands. ‘Don’t do that. You were doing just fine. Listen to my breathing and try to copy that, okay.’

Benji seems to be on the verge of a breakdown again and I place Isabella on my hip, before I hold out my arm. Benji nearly knocks me over, as he clings to me. ‘You’re doing good,’ I whisper.

‘I hate him,’ he mumbles against my shoulder.

‘I know.’

Isabella gives me a kiss on my cheek and whispers: ‘I don’t want to go to dad anymore.’

‘Me neither,’ Benji quickly agrees.

‘You two don’t have to when you don’t want to,’ I say. ‘That has always been the case and that will stay that way. What you two want and think matters the most.’ I look at Isabella, who looks really tired. ‘Sweetheart, I think it’s time for you to go to bed. You want to sleep in my bed?’

‘I do,’ she whispers.

‘Then I’ll take you there,’ I say to her. ‘Benji?’

He clenches his jaw again. ‘I’ll clean some up in the kitchen. I might’ve made quite the mess there.’ I appreciate his candor and for some reason I don’t really want to see the mess he made there.

Henry pats him on his shoulder. ‘I’ll help you out, kid.’

I carry Isabella upstairs, as she softly whimpers. ‘I’m sorry, angel,’ I say to her, as I place her in my bed. I help her change out of her clothes and I grab her pajamas from her room. ‘How about you try to sleep and we will talk about it tomorrow. From the looks of it you are really tired, which I can totally understand.’

‘Okay,’ she says and I give her a kiss. ‘Will you sleep here tonight as well?’

‘My bed is big enough,’ I say, ‘so of course.’

I tuck her in and she says in a soft voice: ‘I’m sorry we interrupted your date.’

Always the sweetheart, my lovely Isabella. Despite the fact that she likes to embarrass me and told every single one of my colleagues about my date with Henry, she sure loves me a lot. ‘Don’t you worry about that. You and Benji are my number one priorities and you always will be. I love you, little chipmunk.’

‘I love you too, mom.’

‘Good night,’ I start.

Isabella smiles. ‘Sleep tight.’

And in unison we say: ‘Don’t let the bedbugs bite. See you in the morning light. Good night.’ I let out a soft laugh, before I walk out of the room. When I descend from the stairs, I see that Eve, Yara, Lola and Jake are ready to leave, since they have to get up early tomorrow. They are going to visit Johnny’s parents and ever since their retirement, they moved quite far away. I give them all a tight hug, before I look at Eve.

‘Your date sure is a keeper,’ she whispers. ‘He has known Benji for what? Almost two weeks and he knows how to calm him down from his rare rages. I have known that kid his entire life, but when he goes off like that, I know better than to rush towards him.’

‘I know,’ I say, ‘I sure as hell am lucky.’

‘You deserve it. You know, we’ll call tomorrow. Knowing Johnny’s parents, I’m stuck on horse keeping duties again.’

I chuckle. ‘Yes, we’ll talk tomorrow. Thank you for tonight.’

‘It’s what we do,’ she says, before walking out of my house to go next door.

Benji sits on the barstool in the kitchen, staring at the counter. I walk up to him and wrap my arm around his shoulders. ‘I’m sorry, sweetheart,’ I say. ‘This must’ve been such a shock.’

He simply nods. ‘I don’t want another sibling,’ he says. ‘I already have a sister and she is all I need. I hate dad for doing this.’

I look over to Henry, who has been making some tea for us. He doesn’t seem surprised, so I figured Benji already told him about this. ‘You know,’ I say, ‘I can totally understand that, but… Maybe this is a way for your dad to make up to what he didn’t do for you and Isabella.’

Benji frowns. ‘What has that to do with me?’

I scrunch up my nose. ‘Nothing, really. Maybe this is too much of a positive outlook on this situation. I’m sorry, I was hoping that would make you feel better. I really don’t know what to say, Benji. Believe it or not, this is the first time something like this happened to me.’

Somehow he manages to crack out in a smile. ‘Really? You never had an ex-husband who was going to have another baby before?’

‘Well, you must feel a lot better,’ I chuckle, pressing a kiss on his temple. ‘How about we talk about it in the morning. Maybe I have some great positive thoughts to share with you.’

He nods in agreement. ‘I’m sorry about the vase and plates.’

‘Plates?’ I ask. ‘As in plural?’

‘I’m sorry,’ he says again. ‘I… I just lost it.’

‘We’ll talk about that tomorrow too, okay?’ I suggest, knowing that I can’t give him a lecture about how to deal with his emotions right now.

‘Yes, mom.’

‘I’m sorry you felt like this tonight. I know you hate it.’

He sighs. ‘Yeah… Well, I think I’m going to bed,’ he announces. ‘Thank you for being there for me. I love you.’

‘I love you too, honey.’

‘And coach,’ Benji starts, looking quite nervous, ‘I’m sorry I hit you.’

 _Benji hit Henry?_ While I’m stammering, looking for something to say, Henry smiles and simply shrugs. ‘It’s all good, Benji, no worries. I can take it.’

Benji chuckles, before walking upstairs and from what I can hear, he goes for my room. That’s going to be a full bed tonight.

Henry pushes a full cup of tea over the kitchen counter towards me, as he is standing on the opposite side of the island. ‘How are you, Amelia?’

‘I’m doing okay,’ I say, but that is probably the biggest lie of tonight. I shake my head and let out a sigh. ‘I’m not okay.’

Henry walks around the kitchen island and pushes the bar stool aside, before wrapping his strong arms around my upper body. Holding my kids tonight, was a necessity, but I never thought about how I should be held too. I mean, my ex husband is creating a new family, while it is obvious that he can’t even take care of the one he already has.

I missed the feeling of being comforted by someone who seems to care this much. I bury my face in his chest, as Henry places his chin on top of my head.

‘I’m so sorry,’ I mumble.

‘This isn’t your fault,’ he says, ‘so remember what I told you: save your apologizes for the moments that matter.’

I pull back, to wipe my eyes dry, because this makes me feel more emotional than I thought. ‘It’s just that I can’t believe that Mindy is pregnant,’ I whisper. ‘Dean barely knows his children and now he is simply going to bring another one in the mix? Like, how does he thinks this will work out?’

Henry sighs, placing his large hand on my flushed cheek. ‘I have no idea, Amelia.’

‘And you heard it, Benji really doesn’t want another one and even Isabella is on the fence now, for visiting her father. I can’t believe this, Henry. I don’t know what to do.’

‘I get that,’ he says. ‘But maybe you should just sleep on the matter for the night and then tomorrow, you and the kids and who else should talk about it.’

I sigh. ‘Could you maybe come here too?’ I ask him. ‘It’s because of the way you calmed Benji down and… You seem to really understand him and I would actually be very grateful if you’d join us. Normally Eve and Johnny would be here, but they are out of town this weekend and their kids have really been looking forward to this trip, so I don’t want to interfere with that. I just could really use someone else there as well, because I’m on the verge of breaking down again and I don’t think the kids can need that.’

He smiles. ‘Of course,’ he says. ‘I’d be honored and if you want me gone, just say so and I’ll let myself out right away.’ He tilts his head and when he notices the tears in my eyes, he pulls me in a nearly bone crushing hug. His thick arms wrapped so securely around me, it makes me feel safe and taken care of.

‘Did Benji hit you hard or…?’ I ask, as I pull back, as my hands rest on his sides.

He shakes his head. ‘He kind of latched out, but is was nothing serious.’ Henry twists a strand of my hair around his finger.

‘It’s a thing that we’ve been working on,’ I say in all honesty. ‘He can explode every now and then here at home. He barely does it, mostly once a year, something like that. This year however, he has been having hem once a month. This divorce, it’s really taking its toll on Benji.’

‘Has he ever hit you?’

I shake my head. ‘No, I usually leave him when he is having a moment like that. When I fear it’s getting out of hand, I go get Johnny or Jake, they seem to get through to him most of the time. What did you do, by the way? You seemed to calm him down instantly.’

‘Well,’ he says, ‘Benji is a lot like me and though I barely latched out like he did, I can totally understand it. Besides, he is not the first hothead I’ve encountered. Remember, I’ve been doing this judo coaching thing for sixteen years full time now.’ He places his hand in the back of my neck, a comforting action that I have seen him do with the judoka’s quite a few times. ‘I think it also helps that I know I can take it.’

‘Yeah,’ I whisper, ‘it’s just that I don’t want him to hurt anyone, but he has this now on a monthly basis, but never this intense. For fuck’s sake, I hate Dean.’

Henry nods. ‘Well, despite the interruption, I did have a lot of fun tonight.’

‘I did so too,’ I say. ‘You are quite the catch, Henry. I thought dating after a divorce would be really complicated, but you make it pretty easy.’

‘You make acclimating in a new town very easy.’ He sends me such a loving and caring smile, that I nearly melt into a puddle. ‘You have ice cream? Since we skipped dessert at the restaurant, I figure we could finish our date here.’

I smile. ‘Bottom drawer of the fridge,’ I chuckle. He walks up to the fridge and bends down to get the ice cream out of the drawer and I have to bite my lip to prevent myself from drooling. My cheeks are red by the time he stands up again. Henry has really made himself comfortable at my place and that alone is a clear sign that meeting someone like him, is going to be a once in a life time opportunity and I really shouldn’t let this go to waste.

I hoist myself up on the counter and he takes place on a stool. ‘You know,’ I say, ‘I really don’t think that Mindy is suitable to be a mom. I mean, I think she can be sweet, but she cannot be a mother already.’

‘How old is she?’

‘Twenty two,’ I say. ‘And I know that might makes me sound like a hypocrite, since I had Benji around her age, but at least I was with someone my own age and… I feel like I had reached a certain level of maturity, that I have yet to detect with her.’ I grab a spoon and take a scoop out of the carton box. ‘I honestly can’t seem to wrap my mind around the fact that Dean thought this would be a wise decision. He barely knows his own children and though our marriage was okay, he never really connected with his kids.’

Henry nods, before bringing the spoon to his lips. ‘There is this quote and it goes something like: becoming a father isn’t difficult, but it’s very difficult to be a father.’

My eyes widen. ‘If you look up Dean in a dictionary, this is the description attached to it. Oh my, I’m going to send that as a celebratory card to his new address.’

He starts to laugh. ‘You should maybe think about that,’ he suggests and I have to agree that that isn’t really the mature thing for an ex-wife to do, especially after I bitched about Mindy not reaching her level of maturity. ‘While this might not be the date we both envisioned, but I sure enjoyed it a lot.’

‘I did too,’ I say. ‘And I wouldn’t mind if we did this again sometime.’

‘I would love to,’ he says. ‘You know, I have an idea. I’ll bring breakfast tomorrow, we’ll talk about the issue and after that, we can go to the autumn market. Greg has been bugging me about it all week, so if I don’t go, he’ll probably ban me from the store.’

I can’t help but laugh. ‘Well, I absolutely adore the autumn market, so I would love to go and I know the kids will too. Please bring Kal with you, okay?’

‘Dogs are allowed?’

‘They are,’ I say. ‘And I know that Isabella would love it.’

We somehow finish the entire box of ice cream in a very short amount of time—and I might have something to do with that, because I’m a professional emotional eater—and Henry announces he should go home, so he can take Kal out for a night walk. I walk him to the front door and though he is already standing on my porch, he turns around to give me a tight hug. ‘Remember,’ he whispers, ‘whatever you decide to do, whatever the kids decide to do, it’ll be a good decision.’

I nod against his chest. ‘I’ll try and remember that.’

‘Breakfast muffins?’ he asks.

‘Please, buy them in every single flavor. We Jung’s are known for being able to love every single muffin flavor.’

‘I’ll go to the bank first, crank up my loan.’

I slap him across his stomach and he pretends to double over. Because he is leaned over, his face is very close to mine. I don’t even think, but I press a kiss on his cheek. ‘See you tomorrow, coach Cavill.’

Henry smiles and from up close, it gives me some serious heart palpitations. ‘See you tomorrow, Amelia.’ He walks to his truck, as I lean in the doorway, staring as he gets in. He holds up his hand, before he drives off.

I quickly walk upstairs—no, correction: I float upstairs because of the butterflies that I haven’t felt in such a long time—and quickly change into my pajamas and remove my make-up. I go to my room, to discover that Benji and Isabella are under the covers, leaving a spot for me between them. I remember when Dean and I were still together and one night it was storming. Isabella was four and Benji was ten. First it was Isabella who ran into our room, to lay between us. Around five minutes later, Benji sneaked into our room, to lay with us, flinching every single time the thunder hit.

After Dean moved out of this house, when we all found out he was doing his intern, we would have slumber parties, every night in a different room. We would drag mattresses from one room to the other, every night, but it was our way of reminding one another that no matter where we were, we’d always be there for each other.

I crawl into the bed and manage to wiggle myself under the cover. As if we’re magnets, Isabella curls herself up in my arms and I feel Benji’s head against my shoulder. ‘I love you,’ I whisper, ‘I love you both so so much.’


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up before the kids do, as I usually do. I mean, maybe it’s a habit that I adopted back in Korea, because in the first fifteen years of my life, I wasn’t able to function properly before ten in the morning. However, during my trainee days and when I was still in Forever Hope, that meant starting the day at six in the morning. You had to eat breakfast, get ready for the day, dance practice, singing lessons, improving my Korean, going to the gym. By the time I moved back, my biological alarm goes off at six a.m. and I always get up then, since I can’t help but to get up early.

This habit comes in very handy, as I’m a mother now.

I take a quick shower, get myself ready for the day and I catch myself putting in extra effort for my appearance. I put on a little blush, put on some light lipstick and I spend a lot of time on my hair. I descend downstairs, where I make myself a cup of tea, before I plop on the coach. I think I only got one hour of sleep at the end of the night, because I kept worrying. Worrying about what this might to do Benji and Isabella. How the dynamics will change between them and their father.

Oh no, I haven’t even thought about how this will go over in town. I remember when the people in Luna Meadows got ear of what happened between Dean, me and how Mindy Simpleton was involved. However, that barely had anything to do with the kids. To some extent, of course it had something to do with the kids, but it was mostly about me and Dean. This however, is between Dean, Mindy _and_ my kids.

Tears burn in my eyes, the same tears I have been holding every single time I looked over at my kids while they were asleep. Why does everything has to be so complicated? Why did I have to get divorced in this manner? It’s not that I have anything against divorce, but I just wished that it was one where Dean and I just fell out of love, but we still had the kids best interest in mind. That we would work together, just like we did when we were still together.

But that is not the case, not at all.

My phone rings, indicating I have received a message and I look at the screen. My heart starts to race, my hands all of the sudden get really clammy. Henry is already texting me? It’s only seven in the morning…

**Henry:** I hope I’m not waking you up, but I was wondering what time the Jungs would like their breakfast? 🤗

I let out a small chuckle, as the tears of either sadness or happiness—I don’t know at this point—run over my cheeks again. The fact that he uses an adorable emoji, one that is my favorite too… I don’t even know how this makes me feel.

**Amelia:** I’m up already, so whenever you want.

 **Henry:** The place opens up at seven thirty. I can come right after I picked it up?

 **Amelia:** Sounds good.

 **Henry:** Want some cappuccino with that as well?

 **Amelia:** You know me too well

 **Henry:** I’ll bring you a cappuccino and I think Benji could use some coffee. How about I also bring some smoothies with me for whoever wants to?

 **Amelia:** Just make sure the smoothie doesn’t have pineapple in it. Isabella is allergic to that.

 **Henry:** Noted

 **Amelia:** Please bring the receipt, so I can pay you back

 **Henry:** You can pay me back with your presence, Amelia. That’s good enough.

 **Henry:** I mean that

I lean back on the sofa, as I let out a deep sigh. Time slowly passes, as I continue to sulk over this. When I just started dating Dean, I never thought about having kids and neither did Dean. When I missed my period, Dean actually went to the store, to buy me some tests. They were all positive and despite being terrified, we both were also over the moon. It felt complete and I was so happy, just like Dean. We were going to be parents and he promised me that he would be there every step of the way.

As I told Henry on our date, I had to recover quite a few years after I had Benji, before I even dared to have another child. I wanted two kids, wanted that my firstborn had a companion, someone that no matter what happened to Dean and I, was there for them. But after two kids, I knew that it was enough for me. I have no desire to expand my family and I thought that even after the divorce, he would keep his promise to me: no more kids for us.

But Dean is doing what he promised me we wouldn’t do. I know that it’s unfair to want him to keep his promise…

I remember his face when Isabella was born. He missed the birth, being unable to get out of his meeting in time. It was rough, it was painful and unexpected and I so wished he was there with me. But he looked so happy, as he was holding Isabella in his arm, sitting down next to me on the hospital bed. ‘I’m so sorry that I wasn’t here,’ he whispered. ‘But thank you for this beautiful human being.’

I leaned against his shoulder, nuzzling my face in his shoulder. ‘I don’t think we should have more kids,’ I told him. ‘Unless you want me dead.’ I couldn’t believe that Eve tried to tell me that the second time giving birth would be easier and worse: that I blindly believed her. ‘Two is enough, don’t you think?’

He softly chuckled, visibly scared to wake her up. ‘I do think that two is enough. I love you, princess,’ he told me, kissing my temple. ‘I’ll forever do that.’

 _What a fucking liar_.

The doorbell rings, snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly jump up and rush to the door. When I open it, I see Henry with some bags in his hand, Kal—who is excitingly wagging his tail—standing right next to him. ‘Good morning,’ he says with a smile. ‘Kal and I come bearing gifts in the form of breakfast.’

I want to say something, want to be polite or funny or at least grateful, but I can’t seem to find the words.

_Except tears._

‘Oh, no,’ Henry says, placing the bags on the porch. ‘Come here.’ He holds out his strong and protective arms and I don’t even think a second letting myself being engulfed in his arms. ‘You look exhausted,’ he notes.

‘I am,’ I mumble. ‘I don’t think I have slept more than an hour last night.’

‘I’m so sorry,’ he whispers. ‘Let’s get breakfast settled, okay? You drink the cappuccino while Kal keeps you company. I can make myself at home and set the table. How about that?’

‘I don’t want you to think that I only invited you so you can serve as my butler or anything.’

He holds onto my shoulders, so he can look me into my eyes and says: ‘I know that is not your intention and nor is that the case here.’

‘Thanks once again,’ I say, placing my hands on his. ‘You’re amazing.’

‘Not a single problem.’

He grabs the bags, before I step to the side to let him and Kal in. We walk to the kitchen and he hands me my cappuccino. This is exactly what I need. I lean against the kitchen island, as Kal presses his cold wet nose against my hand, urging me to pet him. ‘Henry,’ I say, to gain his attention. ‘I’m sorry about yesterday.’

‘Don’t,’ he says, in a tone a lot sterner than I have ever heard him use before and Amelia, I swear, don’t let your mind wander. ‘Don’t you dare feel sorry about it, not even for a second.’

I’m not listening. ‘I’m not just apologizing for last night’s events,’ I say. ‘I’m especially apologizing for that kiss. I shouldn’t have done that.’

‘Why not?’ Henry asks, placing the smoothies on the table, checking the labels again.

I shrug, but he isn’t looking at me, so I add: ‘I don’t know, felt… Wrong. Weird. Too much too soon.’

‘Well, if this eases your mind: I don’t think it felt wrong, weird or too much too soon.’ Henry smiles, causing my stomach to twist in a way that I forgot that was pleasant and I smile back at him. When was the last time I felt like this? ‘And besides, I didn’t mind it one single second.’

Maybe it’s a good thing I hear two sets of footsteps storming down the stairs, so I don’t have to think about an answer for this. ‘Coach!’ Isabella yells, before rushing up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he crouched down for her. ‘You’re here! For what?’

‘I brought breakfast,’ he says to her. ‘I have four smoothies and you can pick the first one, how about that?’

She smiles brightly. ‘Really?’

‘Really,’ Henry confirms.

She looks over at me with a hopeful and happy smile on her face. It’s such a change from yesterday. ‘Mom, I get to pick the first smoothie.’

‘Make the choice worth while,’ I say with a smile.

Isabella’s eyes fall on Kal. She jumps a little, as Kal trots over to her, pressing his cold nose against her cheek, causing her to squeal.

Benji carefully approaches. ‘Hi coach,’ he says.

‘Hi Benji, slept well?’

‘I did,’ he answers. ‘Thank you.’ He stands next to me, lets out a long sigh and then says: ‘Good morning, mom.’

‘Good morning honey. I’m glad to hear you slept well.’

He nods. ‘Did you?’ My silence must be his answer. ‘I’m sorry. I think Isabella and I both forgot how this situation must be tough for you too.’

Henry looks over his shoulder, as one corner of his mouth curls up as he looks over at us. I sometimes wonder what I did in life to have two amazing kids, who are very considerate towards me and others for that matter.

‘Don’t you worry about me,’ I tell Benji. ‘I’m all okay. Go help set the table.’

He holds my hand for a brief second, giving it a squeeze, before walking over to his coach to help. My phone beeps, only to tell me that Dean send me a text.

**Dean:** You up?

 **Amelia:** We don’t want to talk to you yet. If we did, I’d text you, remember?

 **Dean:** I want to talk.

 **Amelia:** Please, just read my previous message and for once think about your kids first, instead of yourself.

Sometimes it stuns me that I was married to him. Was he always this selfish and nearly childlike or did that change the moment he exchanged me for a younger model?

 _Who he got pregnant._ Oh my, I still can’t believe that.

‘Mom, you can pick your smoothie now. I chose the orange with tangerine juice. Benji chose the one with banana, oranges and coconut milk. There is a banana mango one and a strawberry raspberry one left,’ Isabella says, dragging me out of this virtual conversation.

‘Banana mango, sweetie,’ I say, as I walk over to the table, to sit next to her. I look over to Benji and Henry, as they sit across from us. Henry thanks Isabella as she hands him the smoothie that is left and I let out a deep sigh. ‘Okay, we have to talk about the elephant in the room.’

‘We know,’ Benji says, though he looks like he’d rather be somewhere else. I mean, you and me both, kid. If I could, I’d skip this conversation, but if there is one thing motherhood taught me, it’s that the most painful conversations, the ones that deprive you from any sleep, are the ones that are very _very_ important. ‘If there is something that you only want to tell me, maybe only to each other or only to Henry, you can just say so. I won’t judge and neither will anyone else at this table. Is that clear?’

‘Yes mom,’ the two of them say.

I nod. ‘Yesterday it became pretty obvious that you weren’t happy about Mindy’s pregnancy. How did they tell you about this?’

If there is something I have learned over the course of this divorce and trying to make this co-parenting work, is to always ask about the entire situation, so I know all about the wrong things their dad said, so I can make it up to them as we go.

Benji clenches his jaw, as he looks away from us. Isabella looks at me and decides to speak up. ‘We were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Mindy made us cupcakes and it had the text: ‘Congrats big brother’ for Benji on it and ‘Congrats big sister’ for me on it,’ she says. ‘Benji asked if it was a joke and then dad told us it was not and we should be happy about it.’ She looks at her big brother, before she says: ‘That was when Benji got pretty mad.’

Benji scoffs. ‘Well, he can’t fucking force me to be happy, right?’

‘Language,’ I say. Maybe Kal senses that he needs the most support right this moment, because the big dog struts over to Benji, placing his head against his arm. ‘But you are right,’ I say. ‘People can’t force you to feel a certain way. What happened after that?’

‘Well,’ Isabella continues, ‘Benji went upstairs to grab his stuff and came back with mine as well. He told dad that we were going home, that we had to think about this. That’s when dad got very angry. He told us that we should stay here and celebrate this. I told him that I wasn’t feeling very festive. He then said to me that I had to suck it up and fake it.’

When I was still together with Dean, he wasn’t the most well equipped dad, with the greatest parental decisions. I mean, he was a well loved English teacher in high school and to some extent, he is actually good with kids, but only for a certain amount of time (read: a maximum of three hours spread over multiple days). Naturally, he isn’t a good father. But when we were raising Benji and Isabella, he was willing to listen to me, to at least try his best to make the right decision. Though I sometimes wondered what on earth was going through his mind from time to time, I saw that he tried and I loved him for that. He admitted multiple times that he wasn’t naturally a good parent, not in the way I was, but that he was willing to learn from me. It was rough, but it was also doable, since we worked as a team.

The second he moved out of this place to move in with Mindy, it seemed like every parenting tip I had ever given him over the course of fourteen years, was thrown right out of the window.

‘Right,’ I mumble, thinking about Dean’s “fake it” tip. I gave the kids that tip once, when they had to go to parties thrown by kids they both didn’t like. Then it was useful, now it feels depriving our kids from having their own emotions. ‘Okay, then what?’

Isabella looks up at me, taking a sip of her smoothie. ‘Then I said I wanted to go home with Benji, but dad told me that it was too late for me to go home. Benji told him that if I wanted to go home, he was going to take me home, no matter what time it was. He grabbed our things and we went home.’

‘But he followed us in his car, continuing to say how we broke Mindy’s feelings and while that wasn’t my intention,’ Benji continues, ‘I was just mad, because he ruined everything.’

‘What did he exactly ruin?’ I ask him, though I think I might know where he is going.

‘Our family.’ He stares at the muffin in front of him, as I see tears form in his eyes. Henry gently places his hand in the back of Benji’s neck, almost as an encouragement for him to continue talking, but also for letting him know that he is not alone. That we are all here for him. ‘He ruined us. He betrayed you, mom,’ Benji says, his voice breaking in the process, something that on my end breaks my heart. ‘Now… He is betraying us, because he is not a good enough dad for me or for Isabella. How is he going to love another kid, when he doesn’t even love us? What if he loves them more than he loves us? What if that kid is better than us?’

No ‘recently divorced’-blog prepared me for this, at least not the ones that I have been reading. Fuck, how do I respond to this? I mean, his worries are obvious and valid, but as his mom, there is something that I can say that will help him in understanding and dealing with this situation. I clear my throat, as I look over to Henry. He bites his lip, as he seems to be at a loss for words as well. I really have to figure this one out all by myself. I wished Johnny and Eve were here as well. Or even my parents for that matter.

‘He did ruin our family,’ I eventually say. ‘He did betray me and I don’t understand why he is starting a new family, when he indeed has shown that he wasn’t the greatest dad to either of you.’

‘You are going to say but, aren’t you?’ Benji asks.

I look at my smoothie. ‘Maybe,’ I say. I take a sip of my smoothie and say: ‘I will let you decide what the two of you are going to do with this. _But_ I’m going to tell you something that you have to keep in mind, okay?’

The two of them look at me, both with a nearly identical frown, a trait they inherited from their dad. ‘Okay.’

‘This is going to be a very happy time for Mindy.’

‘How do you know?’ Isabella asks. ‘You weren’t even there.’

‘True, but I have been pregnant two times. Knowing that I was expecting you two, were the two best moments of my life. Mindy will have a kid of her own and that is very exciting. Being a first time mom, or a second time mom, third time, whatever, for most people it’s wonderful. Hearing that she went out of her way to tell you guys, means she is very happy.’

Benji frowns and Isabella doesn’t seem too sure of what I’m trying to do here. I don’t really know how to continue this, if I’m being totally honest.

‘What your mom is trying to say,’ Henry decides to butt in and I’m so thankful for that, ‘is that you don’t have to go your dad anymore, but that you can send a card for example, to wish Mindy well. You can write that in a card, with something for their new baby.’

‘Why would we do that?’ Isabella asks.

‘Because that is the mature thing to do,’ I explain to them. ‘I mean, there are a million things I would rather do, but I am mature and will not do that.’

Benji sighs. ‘But if we do that, we don’t have to go anymore?’

‘Well, you don’t have to go in the first place,’ I say, ‘but if you do this, there isn’t any reason for your dad to be angry at you. He probably will be, but we didn’t hand it to him on a silver platter.’

Isabella nods. ‘We can buy something for the baby,’ she says. ‘And we can write a card. Maybe you two can help us.’ She points to me and Henry. ‘You are actual adults, so you probably know what to say.’

‘Henry can help us with that,’ I say. ‘He was born in England and he might be a little bit more polite than I am.’

Benji chuckles. ‘Because you might be very mature about this, but you actually want to tell them that this is a bad idea?’

I let out a laugh, but I also have to hold in my tears, because… That is exactly what I want to do. While I’m not the biggest fan of Mindy at the moment (or ever will be for that matter), she is a young woman and from the looks of it, she is not very happy in the life that she rolled into from the last few times I saw her, so… This is a bad idea, for both parties involved.

But I’m not interfering with other people’s love life, especially not in theirs, since it is not my place to do that.

‘Is there anything else that you want to tell me?’ I ask.

‘Well,’ Benji says, ‘just one thing, to all of you: I’m sorry for yesterday. I know that I scared Isabella, I know that I broke some things here and I know that I hit coach.’

‘It’s all good, kid,’ Henry says. ‘Don’t you worry about it.’

‘You know I don’t care about those types of things,’ I say to him. ‘As long as no one is injured, we’re all good.’

Benji looks at his sister, who blinks her eyes. I can already tell that for dramatical sake, she keeps quiet. ‘Well,’ she says, looking at her smoothie, ‘you did scare me a little bit.’ _Isabella, honey, for your brother’s sake, don’t drag this out… ‘_ But I understand that you get mad from time to time, so I’m not mad at you. I forgive you.’

Benji is visibly relieved and nods. ‘Well, good then.’ He takes a bite of his muffin and Isabella copies his movements.

‘That’s it?’ I ask, a little bit confused.

‘That’s it,’ Isabella confirms. ‘Benji and I are going to be mature.’

‘Okay…’ I have no idea what I have to say to them now. ‘Remember, if you change your minds, that’s okay. You can always think about it again and if you want to you can always talk to me or Henry or Eve and Johnny about it.’

‘We know,’ they say in unison, both taking another bite from their respective muffins.

Have I done parenting exceptionally good? Was sleeping on it for a night, enough to digest this easier? Am I a successful parent? Should I write a book or something, to share my apparent wisdom with others?

I look over to Henry, who has a smile on his face as he nods approvingly. We eat our breakfast and Isabella is the ever drama queen, while Benji continues to seek approval from his coach, something that will forever warm my heart.

I tell them that we’re going to the autumn market and that they should get dressed. The two rush upstairs, already fighting who can shower first, and I lean back in the chair. Kal sits next to Henry on the floor, his head against his arm. It must be nice, to have a companion like that. ‘Answer this for me: have I found the perfect formula for parenting?’

Henry smiles. ‘I think you might have,’ he says, finishing up his smoothie. ‘How are you?’

‘I think I’m good,’ I whisper.

‘Come here,’ he says, as he pulls back the chair where Benji was sitting on a few moments ago, patting on the seat. I walk over to him, plopping on the seat. Henry pulls the chair closer to his and honestly, that is the biggest power move I have ever seen someone of the opposite sex do.

Before he can say anything to me, I ask: ‘I’m doing good, right? It was the right thing for me to tell them to be mature?’

‘It was,’ he says. ‘You are an excellent mother.’

Oh no, this shouldn’t make me cry. I bite my lip, before I let out a soft sob. ‘I’m so sorry.’

‘No, no, no,’ Henry says, ‘This is all totally understandable. This is a lot of change and quite the stressful time for you, Dean and your kids. But remember, you are doing good.’ Just as he did with Benji, he places his hand in the back of my neck and smiles. ‘When we’re at the autumn market, we should not only buy something for their new baby, but maybe, if you allow me, I can buy something for the kids. Something they want.’

I let out a chuckle, wiping away my tears. ‘You are a very interesting man, mister Cavill,’ I say to him. ‘Very smart too, working your way into my heart, by being kind to me and my kids. Men around the world should take notes.’

He smiles, as his cheeks turn red. For a second I wonder why on earth he does this. The fact that I have kids is not scaring him away. My ex-husband and the way he and his new _fiancée_ are involved in my life, doesn’t make him leave.

This man is the jackpot.

‘Henry, I’m sorry you rolled into this whole family mess,’ I say.

‘What did I tell you about apologizing?’ he asks me.

I smile, as I shake my head. ‘I should save it, I know, I know. Let me say this instead: Thank you for staying. I know many others wouldn’t have done that.’

Henry smiles, but he can’t say anything to it, because we are brutally interrupted. ‘Mom!’ Isabella yells, ‘Benji won’t let me in the bathroom.’

I chuckle. ‘Duty calls.’

✰ ✰ ✰

‘Dear Mindy,’ Isabella reads from the card, ‘congratulations on your baby. We are very happy for you. However, co- consi- Benji, what is this again?’

Benji scoots closer to his sister, reading the card. ‘However,’ he continues, ‘considering the circumstances, we find it very difficult to celebrate with you. Please accept this gift for your new baby and we wish you nothing but the best. We hope that we are welcome when we want to come over. Lots of love, Benji and Isabella.’

We are sitting at a large picnic table, with some hot chocolate and extra whipped cream, specifically asked for by Isabella and me. Henry, who sits next to me, has placed his hand on my leg and that is exactly the kind of support I need. I have wrapped my arm around his, to place my hand on his. My fingers play with his. ‘You agree with this?’ I ask the two of them.

‘I do,’ Isabella starts. ‘It sounds very mature, don’t you think, Benji?’

‘It does,’ he agrees. ‘Thank you, mom, coach… I feel better already.’

‘Want to drop it by or send it to them?’ Henry asks. ‘If you want, I can drop it off, if none of you want to bring it.’

We Jungs all agree a little too quick.

This causes Henry to smile. ‘Well, I’ll do that and before you worry, Amelia, it’s all good. I don’t mind.’

‘Coach,’ Isabella says, ‘you like my mom, don’t you?’

Henry nods. ‘I do like her and I sure hope she likes me too.’

‘She does,’ she confirms for me. Am I that obvious? ‘Do you like us?’

‘Very much, so,’ Henry says. ‘And Kal really likes you too.’ Kal sits next to Isabella, licking her cheek. ‘I really like spending time with the Jung family. Makes me feel less alone.’

‘Do you miss your family?’ she asks.

He shrugs. ‘Maybe a bit, but not a lot.’

Isabella nods, before she says: ‘We like it too when you are around.’

‘That’s wonderful to hear,’ Henry says and it almost sounds like he is touched by it.

She looks at her brother and coerces him to say something, with just her eyes. Since Benji has a very hard time saying no to her— _ever_ —he nods and adds: ‘We like it that you make our mom happy.’

‘Oh guys, that is really not necessary,’ I say, hoping they would stop, but Isabella won’t zip it, because she adds: ‘Our mom deserves someone. She always tells us that we are her greatest treasures and while we believe that, it’s nice to see someone who cares.’

‘Okay, now you really need to stop talking,’ I laugh, ‘because I’m going to cry if you keep going.’

Henry squeezes my leg, before he admits: ‘You have wonderful kids, Amelia. Both of them.’ And that on their end, causes Benji and even Isabella to blush.

I nod. ‘Yeah, I sure do. Now, enjoy your hot chocolate, before it is cold.’

‘Can we go into the ferris wheel?’ Isabella asks, licking some of the whipped cream of her drink. ‘Please, mom?’

‘Of course,’ I answer.

‘Will you come with us?’ she pushes.

Benji nudges his sister. ‘Bella, remember that mom is afraid of heights.’

‘You’re afraid of heights?’ Henry asks, sounding genuinely surprised.

‘Maybe a bit,’ I confess, ‘but the last time we went was three years ago and I think I have grown. Besides, we have a wonderful dog and a Henry with us. I think I can manage.’

Henry starts to laugh, as well as Benji and Isabella, who give each other a high five, because we’re going in a cart together. ‘Coach,’ Benji starts, but Henry shakes his head.

‘When we’re not training, you can call me Henry,’ he tells them. ‘Both of you.’

‘Really?’ Isabella asks, her eyes starting to sparkle with hope.

He nods. ‘Really. I might be Benji’s coach, but when I’m at your place, I’m not. I’m just Henry, okay?’

‘Copy that,’ Benji chuckles, before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. ‘ _Henry_.’

When we finished our hot chocolate, we get in line to go in the ferris wheel. Thankfully for my kids, dogs are allowed, otherwise I’d happily stay behind on the ground with Kal. We get in and I sit next to Henry, as Benji, Isabella and Kal sit across from us. ‘This is okay,’ I say, looking around me.

‘Mom,’ Isabella laughs, ‘we’re still on the ground. Don’t be ridiculous.’

Benji holds back a laugh. ‘You can still get out now.’

‘I’m totally fine,’ I say, but that’s such a lie. I breath in deeply, before slowly breathing out, hoping to calm my breathing a bit. The cart moves and I let out I high pitched scream. Thankfully the cart is closed and no one can hear me, except everyone here. My two kids start to chuckle and I scrunch up my nose. ‘Is it too late to get out?’ I ask.

‘It is now,’ Henry laughs. ‘You two are being awfully mean to your mother, laughing at her like that.’

‘One time, coach— I mean, Henry, mom, dad, Benji and I went to California and we also sat in a rollercoaster that stops for a while at the top. Mom was crying.’

‘Don’t share those stories with him,’ I say. ‘That is not… Oh no, we’re so high! I don’t like this.’ I close my eyes, as my shoulder tense up and are near my ears.

I can feel Henry laughing silently next to me, before he wraps an arm around my shoulders.

‘Are we nearly down yet?’ I ask.

Benji laughs. ‘No, mom, we’re almost at the top.’ The cart shakes as we come to a halt and I nearly puke from the sudden movement. ‘We can see our house from here.’

‘Mom, open up your eyes,’ Isabella says. ‘Please, mom, just look. For us.’

 _For us_. She knows exactly what buttons to push. I open one eye, wince at the sight of the entire town, before opening the other one too. ‘Maybe you should breath,’ Henry chuckles.

‘Shut up,’ I chuckle nervously. ‘Oh, we can indeed see our house.’

Isabella stands up and I nearly yell at her that she should sit down, but this cart can handle movement. Besides, I don’t want to come across as that kind of mother. ‘Henry, can we see your house?’

He nods. ‘Right there, with the orange garage.’

‘You live in Miss Bonny’s old house?’ Benji asks. ‘They say her spirit still lives there and she eats little kids.’

Henry smiles. ‘Well, I’m all alone with Kal there. No spirit of Miss Bonny. It’s still a bit bland though.’

‘You want me to make something for you?’ Isabella asks. ‘Or maybe we can help you decorate it. Mom is really good at decorating. When dad moved out, the three of us completely redid our living room. We can paint, we can hang up wallpaper and we can find decorations.’

‘I would love that,’ he says with a smile. ‘Besides, I could use some help. I’m utterly useless when it comes to decorating.’

Benji smiles. ‘Then we really should help.’

✰ ✰ ✰

Henry and I watch as Benji and Isabella are in the arcade, playing away after Henry gave them like a billion quarters. We sip on our tea, with some cookies in the middle of us, as we sit across from each other. ‘So, how do you like the Luna Meadows autumn market so far?’ I ask him.

‘I absolutely love it,’ he admits. ‘This is such a lovely town. I’m happy I moved here and I’d like to take you guys up on that offer, of the three of you helping me decorate my place. I have been postponing it since the moment I arrived.’

‘Of course, let that be our way of thanking you for today. I honestly did not expect you to buy all of us matching pajamas, including a pair for yourself,’ I laugh. ‘And you’re sure you don’t mind bringing that package? I mean, I can send it to them or ask someone else to drop it off…’

‘I can just place it on their doorstep, right?’

‘You can, but… Don’t you think that it’s weird? Considering that there is something going on between the two of us.’

He shakes his head. ‘I want what is best for the kids and you. Really, I honestly don’t care about what your ex husband might think of it, what Mindy might think of it or the entire town for that matter.’

‘Gosh, you have such thick skin, Cavill. It’s admirable, really.’

He shrugs. ‘Barely.’ Henry holds out his hand for me to take and I hesitantly place mine in his. His thumb gently caresses my fingers. It feels so familiar, as if we have done this forever. For a second I’m afraid that people might see, but on the other hand: I don’t care. I’m happy right now.

I look up. ‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Go for it.’

‘Why did you marry your ex in the first place?’

Even if he was taken by surprise, he doesn’t show it. This man has an incredible pokerface and maybe it’s a blessing that I can’t even play poker; my face is an open book and Henry seems to read it with ease. ‘My parents thought we were a good match,’ he says. ‘I mean, I’ve known her since high school and I liked her as a friend, but… The both of us, we were never a match. However, she started dating my best friend behind my back, we finally got our divorce and I never saw her again. That’s the short, less pathetic version.’

‘Oh my, Henry, I’m so sorry. Did you date after that?’

‘I did, but it never felt good,’ he confesses. Henry tilts his head and smiles. ‘It never felt like how I feel about you. The second I lifted up that tampon box and looked into your eyes, it just clicked.’

‘Shut your face about the tampon box. When someone asks us how we met, we’ll just stick with the ‘you’re Benji’s new coach’-story.’

Henry smiles, while I am at a loss for words, since I’m drowning in his beautiful eyes. I don’t really understand why some parents would force their kids to marry someone, they don’t feel comfortable with. I still feel like there is so much more to the story then what he has told me, but I’m not going to pry. The fact that I completely tell him my entire life story, doesn’t mean that he has to.

‘Mom, Henry, look!’ Isabella yells, as she rushes back to us. She sits next to Henry and holds up her lion stuffed animal. ‘Benji won it for me.’

Benji sits down next to me, as I pull my hand back from Henry’s. ‘I don’t have any quarters left.’

‘We gave you tons of quarters,’ I chuckle.

‘Yeah, it may have cost me all of the quarters to win two,’ he confesses.

‘Two?’ I ask him, since Isabella is only holding one.

He holds up a little bear, twice as little as Isabella’s lion. ‘For Mindy’s baby,’ he says, causing Henry to look up as well. ‘Make sure it’s in the package,’ he tells his coach.

‘You’re a good kid,’ Henry says, taking over the bear from Benji. ‘You’re really going places, mark my words.’

✰ ✰ ✰

 **Dean:** Your new boyfriend brought over the gift.

 **Dean:** I honestly don’t get what the big deal is.

 **Dean:** That you don’t like this, whatever, but the kids should at least have the human decency to bring over the package themselves.

 **Dean:** The kids are coming over next week again.

 **Amelia:** If they want to.

 **Amelia:** And by the way: you’re welcome.

 **Dean:** For what?

 **Amelia:** The gift the kids prepared for Mindy.


	10. Chapter 10

Henry didn’t leave that weekend.

He drove us back to our house, leaving Kal with the three of us, while he dropped off the dreaded package at Dean and Mindy’s doorstep. When he came back to pick up Kal, Isabella persuaded him to stay over for a sleepover. After all, he did buy us all matching pajamas including one for himself. According to her, that was reason enough for a large sleepover. Henry wouldn’t be Henry if he didn’t non verbally checked with me, before he agreed.

The remainder of that Saturday, we wore our pajamas and despite the fact that it was still mid October and Halloween still had to happen, we watched a ton of cheesy Christmas movies. Benji sat next to Henry, Isabella climbed on my lap and Henry wrapped an arm around my shoulders. It was nice spending time together like this, mindlessly watching movies together.

We stayed up way past the bedtime of the kids, but it was totally worth it. It was one of the best autumn days we’ve experienced in a while.

It was actually one of the best days we had experienced in general since the divorce.

Henry fell asleep on the couch. Despite being the big and buff man he is, he looked adorable as he slept on his side, his hands underneath the pillow after we prepped the couch for him. He might be a judo coach for a living, but spending one entire day with the kids, definitely tired him out, especially since Isabella really likes to be carried. I tucked him in underneath a blanket, before I went upstairs.

That Sunday, the hours passed by slowly, but it wasn’t boring. The kids did their homework, Henry had some coaching stuff to go over and I was preparing my week with the little ones in class. Though we didn’t talk, we were together and it felt good to all sit around the dining table, doing our work.

We made dinner together—in other words: we shoved pizza’s in the oven—and curled up on the couch, to watch even more Christmas movies. By ten in the evening, the kids are securely tucked in by both me and Henry. I can still hear Isabella giggle, while Henry was tucking her in, making silly faces.

Finally the two of us managed to get outside on the porch. Henry has yet to leave, but I’d like to stall that moment a bit more. It is nice that it’s just the two of us, especially since our date got cut off short. Kal fell asleep at our feet and around our shoulders, we have a blanket to keep us warm.

‘Thank you for this weekend,’ I say. ‘The kids and I will remember this for a very long time, I can guarantee.’

Henry shakes his head. ‘I think that I should thank you for this weekend,’ he tells me. ‘I enjoyed every bit of it, starting from Friday seven p.m. I can’t remember when the last time was that I had this much fun. You and the kids are such a blast. My family was never like this.’

‘No?’ I ask. ‘What were the Cavills like then?’

‘The Cavill family is a very serious one,’ Henry explains and I notice the slightly pained expression in his eyes. ‘We never wore matching pajamas, never had Christmas movie marathons and eating pizza on the couch. But… Also the way you guys can talk about certain topics, it’s admirable. The three of you are truly a family.’

I smile. ‘You seem to fit here so well,’ I say. ‘I mean, especially Benji can be a very wait-and-seetype of boy, not necessarily a fan of new people, but he accepted you in a heartbeat.’

Henry nods. ‘I think it helps that we have something in common and that I understand him. Besides, you and the kids are amazing. I think that everyone who is willing to try, could fit here.’

 _That is so sweet…_ I nod, before I place my head on his broad shoulder.

‘You’ve got time this week to spend some time together again?’ he asks me, as he places his warm hand on my leg.

‘We could go on Wednesday, after school. I think I’m off a little earlier than usual,’ I say. ‘Eve and Johnny could babysit.’

‘And what would Amelia Jung like to do for her second date?’ he asks me and I can hear in his voice that he is smiling. ‘Bowling? Something to drink somewhere? A long walk? You name it.’

‘We could go apple picking and after that, go to your place to bake an apple pie?’ I suggest with a smile. ‘Usually Eve and I did that when I still had days off during the week and I would love to bake a pie for the kids. Besides, if I check out your place, I can see what needs to be done before the kids and I help you decorate the place.’

‘That sounds like an excellent idea.’

I wrap my arm around his. It would probably wiser if we would say our goodbyes now, but I don’t want him to leave. ‘Whatever happened to us wanting to take it slow?’

He laughs, his shoulder shaking, a nearly silent laugh that makes me chuckle as well. ‘I think that went off the table,’ he chuckles. ‘Besides, I don’t really want to take it slow anymore. I just want to go at a pace that feels right and that might be a little slower or faster than we originally anticipated. We’ll see.’

‘Maybe one day you can actually tell me more about yourself and your divorce? So I can actually get to know you a bit more?’

He smiles. ‘I think apple picking is perfect for that conversation.’

I turn to the side and he pulls my legs over his. ‘You really own the red plaid pajamas, Cavill,’ I chuckle. ‘Isabella loved them and though he tried to pretend that he thought they were “okay”, Benji thought it was cool too. This was such a lovely gift.’ I look down at my own pair of pajamas. ‘And I like them too. Really soft.’

‘They are really comfy,’ he says, rubbing himself on the chest. ‘She picked out a great pair. I just can’t believe that they had it in all our sizes.’

I tilt my head, as I take in his perfect appearance. His blue eyes with the brown spot in it, his well shaped lips and the five ‘o clock shadow on his jaws and cheeks. I place my hand on his cheek, the short hairs prickling in my palm. I let out a soft sigh.

Henry places his hand on my leg, whispering: ‘You are beautiful, Amelia.’

‘Shut up,’ I chuckle. ‘It’s you that looks like utter perfection anyways.’

‘Now you need to shut up,’ Henry laughs. ‘I have never seen someone as beautiful, smart and kind as you. It is beyond me that after your divorce, guys weren’t getting in line way before me and someone hadn’t snatched you away.’

‘You are exaggerating.’ I shake my head. ‘I’m not that special. If I were, they wouldn’t have spoken to me behind my back in the way they did. There is nothing special about a kindergarten teacher, who was boring enough for her husband to leave her.’ I let my hand slide from his cheek, to his chest. ‘I’m nothing special.’

‘That’s nonsense, you know that.’ Our eyes meet, but I’m met with a frown. ‘You don’t know,’ Henry concludes as he studies my face. ‘That’s such a shame, really.’

‘Why?’

‘If only you would see yourself the way I see you,’ he whispers. ‘You are special, amazing, beautiful, kind and funny. So much more,’ he tells me, his hand placed on my cheek, as his thumb runs over my lips. ‘You are so mesmerizing in everything you do.’

‘Wow,’ I say, ‘you sure have a way to make me blush.’

Henry smiles and he places his forehead against mine. ‘Can I ask you a question?’

‘Surprise me,’ I whisper.

‘Can I kiss you?’

 _I have been thinking about that all weekend._ However it was never a good time, since we were always surrounded by the kids and I’m not having my first kiss with someone like Henry while they are watching.

I nod. ‘You can,’ I whisper, but loud enough for him to hear it.

His lips first graze over mine, before he actually kisses me. He is a lot rougher than I’d imagined, but when was the last time I was kissed like this? I wrap my arms around his neck, as I pull him even closer to him. He feels so soft, yet the kiss is so hard and I can still taste the marshmallows from the hot chocolate earlier tonight. We simultaneously open our mouths and his tongue explores mine. My fingers run through his curls, tugging him closer to me.

I mean, of course I dreamed about him kissing me, but this feels so much better than I originally thought it would.

He pulls away a bit sooner than I would like, but he lets out an apologetic smile. ‘I’m sorry,’ he whispers, ‘but I have to catch my breath. It has been quite some time.’

I smile. ‘Yeah, for me too. Good to know that I still got it, though.’

He presses a gentle kiss on my lips. ‘You sure still got it,’ he laughs. He pulls me against his broad frame and I nuzzle my face in his neck. ‘It’s late, I think I should go home, though I really don’t want to.’

‘My couch is more than welcome for you,’ I whisper against his skin, ‘and… Well… I think there is room left in my bed. I mean, if Benji and Isabella sleep there with me, there is still plenty of room left.’

Henry pulls back, as he tilts his heads. ‘Are you sure?’ he asks. ‘I don’t want to overstep.’

‘Of course,’ I say, ‘otherwise I wouldn’t have offered. I mean, you are already in your pajamas.’

Kal, Henry and I walk back inside, lock the house all up, before we quietly head up the stairs. I open the door of my bedroom, hide my bra under a pile of clothes (though it’s ridiculous; I mean, I think the man saw bra’s before) and plop on my side of the bed. ‘When Dean and I got divorced,’ I say, ‘he took the bed with him. So when I bought a new bed, I wanted it to be big enough for me and the kids to all cuddle up there and watch movies.’

He tells Kal to go down, after he placed a blanket on the floor. ‘He took the bed with him?’ he asks me in disbelieve. ‘What? Why?’

‘I don’t know. He took the car, the bed, the television, our lawnmower, while his new place doesn’t really have a lawn, but okay, and some other stuff that we all could really need here, but well… I think he really wanted to take revenge after the judge decided that I should have the place.’

‘He’s a douche,’ Henry says, as he steps in and lays down with his head on the pillow. I flick off the light, but in the dim lighting of the moon that shines into the room, I can still see his beautiful face. I scoot over to him and I place my head on his shoulder.

It has been so long, since I could simply curl up against someone. ‘I think I’ll sleep well tonight.’

‘I know I will,’ he whispers. His arms are wrapped tightly around my body, before I place my leg over his. ‘Good night, Amelia.’

✰ ✰ ✰

The next morning, Henry and I prepare breakfast for the kids, while I also make my infamous sandwiches, including two extra for Henry. He is doing his best to pack the sandwiches in aluminium foil, and as I walk behind him, I place my hand on his back.

‘I’m sorry that this is too messy,’ he says in an apologetic tone. ‘I just never pack anything in aluminium foil.’ 

I can’t hide my smile. ‘You’re doing good,’ I tell him, as my hands travel to his shoulder, giving him a firm squeeze in the tight muscles. Waking up this morning to his beautiful face, his arms still tightly wrapped around me, made me feel so giddy and well loved. It was ages since I woke up to someone I was this fond of.

I hear their footsteps upstairs, just like I hear Isabella whine something about her shoes.

‘Co— Henry?’ Benji asks when he walks into the kitchen. ‘You’re still here?’

‘Yeah,’ he says, obviously feeling slightly awkward. Though he looked handsome as ever in his pajama, he looks better in these types of grandpa sweaters and jeans. ‘Look kid, I attempted to pack your sandwiches.’ He throws them at Benji, who catches them with one hand. My son is so considerate, because he really wants to judge Henry’s packing skills, but he keeps quiet about it.

Isabella rushes in the kitchen, and she gasps. ‘Henry! You are here!’ she yells, running towards him, but stops when she sees Kal. ‘Oh, Kal is here too!’ She wraps her arms around Kal, who not only wags his tail, but his entire butt too. She kisses him on his nose. ‘Mom, you want to braid my hair today? Two, please?’

‘Of course, angel, sit here.’

Isabella climbs up on the barstool next to Henry, looks to the side with a cocked eyebrow, before she hands me the hairbrush. ‘Did you sleepover again?’ she asks.

‘I did,’ he answers, packing her sandwich as well.

My daughter hums and that can’t mean anything good. ‘On the couch?’

How does she always know the questions to ask that make everyone around her uncomfortable? It is a gift, I know that for sure. Though I am hoping that she is not going to date ever, since no one will be good enough for her, I know for a matter of fact that she’ll be like this in a relationship. Even if she has the slightest doubt of cheating behavior, she’ll ask. Apparently, she overheard me and Dean talking about Mindy Simpleton. The next morning she asked if her dad was having sleepovers at some other woman’s house and if that was considered bad.

‘Oh, did you sleep in mommy’s bed?’ she asks, when Henry’s cheeks color bright red. She’ll take that as a yes. ‘Well, the bed is big enough. Also, I always like to sleep in mom’s bed. It’s better than the couch. I get it.’

‘You are totally right,’ he says to my daughter, but he avoids making eye contact with Benji, who looks up from his phone, right in my eyes. Benji smiles at me and focuses again on his phone.

I braid Isabella’s hair, as she babbles about her dream where she was walking Kal. ‘Can I walk Kal one day?’

‘Yes, you can,’ Henry says. ‘I think he would like that a lot.’

Our front door opens and I hear four pairs of footsteps. ‘Hello, hello,’ Eve announces herself. ‘I am here to drop off the beautiful young lady Yara.’ She walks into the kitchen with Yara, Lola and Jake. ‘Oh,’ she says. ‘What a nice surprise. Is that why you two wanted to come along?’ she asks the twins.

‘We saw his truck outside,’ Lola says. ‘I kinda wanted to have a good look again of the man who is stealing Amelia’s heart.’

‘Okay, stop it,’ I chuckle.

Eve walks over to Henry, holding out her hand. ‘We didn’t really properly met Friday, so my name is Eve. Kids, come on, introduce yourself properly.’

Her three angels politely introduce themselves to Henry, but leave it to Jake to say: ‘So, looks like someone stayed over twice.’

Henry heavily blushes and I look away, to contain myself from laughter.

Isabella doesn’t pick up the mocking tone (or she does and doesn’t care, that’s actually pretty plausible come to think of it), because she says: ‘He did. He even wore matching pajamas with us.’

Eve looks at me, with a cocked eyebrow. ‘Well, well, well.’

‘He slept in mom’s bed last night.’

‘Okay enough,’ I tell her, gently pulling her braid, to non verbally let her know as well that she needs to keep quiet.

‘Well, looks like your mommy had a lot of fun last night,’ Eve says, ‘as she deserves obviously.’

Jake, Lola and Benji all try to hold back their laughter, but the way they are failing miserably is almost amusing.

‘Yara,’ I say to Isabella’s best friend, ‘are you ready to go?’

‘I am, Amelia,’ she says, hooking her arm through Isabella’s when they are standing next to each other.

‘Okay, you kids can wait here for Hattie if you want,’ I tell Benji, Lola and Jake. ‘There are some snacks in the refrigerator that you might want to have before school or bring something to school with you.’

‘You’re the best, Amelia,’ Jake says.

‘We’re so lucky to have an aunt like you,’ Lola says.

‘No need to kiss ass,’ I tell them. ‘I don’t know what you guys want from me, but flattery won’t get you anywhere. Okay, Yara, Isabella, you girls ready to go?’

‘We are,’ Yara says, who gives her mom a kiss.

I press a kiss on Benji’s cheek, telling him that he should not forget his library card. Without even thinking, I wish Henry a wonderful day and that we’ll see him tonight during training, before kissing him on the lips. An audible gasp makes me freeze. ‘Oh shit,’ I say.

‘Mom, you can’t say shit,’ Isabella says. ‘When I do, you get mad.’

‘We’re going,’ I tell the girls. I point to Eve and the three teenagers, who al desperately want to say something about this. ‘Shut up, I don’t want to hear anything about it.’ My face is probably even redder than a firetruck and I rush out of the house. Maybe it was unfair of me leaving Henry alone with Eve and the kids, but he is a grown man and can probably handle it.

Yara, Isabella and I get in the car and I take a deep breath. ‘So, girls,’ I say, hopefully being able to distract them, but Yara starts to giggle. ‘What is it?’ I ask her, as I start the car.

‘Are you in love with him, Amelia?’ she asks me.

‘She is,’ Isabella answers for me. ‘Right, mom?’

‘Right,’ I say, knowing I can’t come out of this. ‘Just, please, don’t say anything about this in school, okay? I don’t want people to talk about this.’

Isabella and Yara both nod. ‘Our lips are closed.’

‘Sealed, honey, but I appreciate the effort. I knew I could count on you girls.’

✰ ✰ ✰

 **Amelia:** I’m so sorry for leaving you behind with Eve and the three kids. Are you okay?

 **Henry:** It was quite amusing. I was told by three fourteen year olds that if I were to break your heart, they would hunt me down.

 **Amelia:** Oh goodness, no…

 **Henry:** Don’t you worry about it, okay?

 **Amelia:** You sure? I mean, I kinda left you in a shitty situation. Leaving you after that kiss?

 **Henry:** That was okay. Eve told me that I looked like someone who knew what they were doing and that I should keep it up.

 **Amelia:** Of course she did.

 **Henry:** It’s okay. Don’t you worry about it. See you tonight?

 **Amelia:** Definitely see you tonight.

✰ ✰ ✰

Benji and I walk into the training center, as the place is packed with desperate moms. The crowd actually grows every training, it’s nearly pathetic. Henry already is wearing his judo pants, with a black hoodie on top. ‘There you two are,’ he says with a wide smile. ‘Get dressed, kid. I want to go over some things with you, for the match this Saturday.’

‘Sure thing… _Coach_.’ Benji smiles at his coach, before walking to the dressing rooms.

‘And for you,’ Henry says with a grin, ‘I have a cappuccino with a pump of hazelnut syrup.’

‘You’re amazing,’ I say, taking over the cup and I see that he made a little flower as latte art. ‘How do I thank you?’

‘Making two extra sandwiches for me tomorrow morning. I’ll pick them up.’

I chuckle. ‘That can be easily arranged.’ I place my hand on his underarm, squeezing him there for a second, before walking up to the bleachers. I take a sip, when I hear someone clearing their throat. I turn to the side and see it’s Trixie Cooper… Oh no, wait, it’s Trixie Yates now, because she got _married_ to Lucas Yates, the most popular guy back in high school. ‘What do you want, Trixie?’ I ask her. ‘You haven’t spoken to me since the Christmas PTA meeting three years ago. What changed?’ I think it starts with a C and ends with oach Cavill.

‘I’ve heard rumors about you and coach Cavill.’

I am truly gifted. ‘We’re not in Meadows High anymore. I think we’re too old now for gossiping, don’t you think?’

She doesn’t. ‘You went to the Autumn Market with him and your kids. I even heard that he brought a package to Mindy and Dean. Turns out little Mindy is pregnant. That must make you feel so… I don’t know the word.’

‘What do you want?’ I ask her, before taking another sip of my delicious cappuccino. Henry is on another level when it comes to cappuccino’s. His outrank every cappuccino I have ever had.

‘Just wanted to check how you were doing. I cannot imagine how hard it must be for you… Knowing that your ex husband is going to have another kid. I mean, you are only thirty five, still plenty of time to have kids with Henry, but you need to hurry, love. You don’t want to host a sweet sixteen party and a baby shower in the same month now do you?’ She pats me on the shoulder and walks off.

There is a thought…

Henry walks over to me and sits next to me. ‘Is your cappuccino good?’

‘It’s wonderful,’ I quickly say, while I try to forget Trixie’s words. ‘You surely are talented. You should work part time at the cafe. They could learn a thing or two from you.’

He starts to laugh. ‘By the way, I was wondering something. I wanted to talk to Benji and maybe later to Isabella, to ask them what they expect from me.’

My brain doesn’t follow. ‘What?’

‘You know, I don’t want them to think I’m simply going to take their mom away from them or that I’m really desperately trying to become their dad. I think we should get that out of the way, you know what I mean.’

I smile, my heart swelling with love. ‘Oh my gosh, that is so sweet. I just think they already know. I’m actually sure they already know. However I do think it’s admirable that you want to talk to them. Very considerate of you.’

He bumps his knee against mine. ‘I’ve gotta go. See you afterwards.’ He stands up and walks away. I look at my phone and decide to call Eve, as I get out of the gymnasium.

‘What is up, beautiful woman?’ she asks and she knows exactly how to make me feel better, even if it is a little bit.

‘Okay, just a little something,’ I say. I repeat Trixie’s words and add: ‘But what if he does want kids?’

‘First of all,’ Eve says, ‘why are you even letting a dumb bitch like Trixie get to your head like this? This is what she does, Amelia. Butting into other people’s business for the worse. Second of all, you two are barely dating. Don’t sweat about it.’

‘You sure?’ I ask her. ‘I mean, she does have a point.’

‘Well, if it turns out he really wants kids and it’s a dealbreaker that you don’t want more, then he is an idiot and you two weren’t meant to be. It’s honestly as easy as that.’

I let out a sigh. ‘Oh my, I did it again. Let Trixie’s words get to me. Oh my, I’m back in high school again.’

Eve starts to laugh. ‘But thankfully, after all these years, you still have me next to you. I’ve got your back, girl. Now get back inside, because I can hear the cars clearly and have some heavy eye sex with your man.’

‘OMG, mom, I can hear you,’ Lola says. ‘Disgusting.’

‘I’m with Lola on that one,’ I laugh, as I get back inside. I hang up and sit down again on the bleachers. Benji stretches his neck, as he frowns looking at me. I quickly send him a reassuring smile, before I lean back in the plastic chair.

I shouldn’t let this get to me. We’re just getting to know one another, we don’t need to think that far ahead in the future. I should enjoy his company for now and think about these matters later. I deserve to have some fun, to be carefree. I haven’t really been carefree since I was fifteen. Being a trainee, an idol, going to college, getting pregnant, graduating, marrying, working, raising kids, I was always on guard, making sure that everything would go just fine. I should just enjoy the moment. Not worrying about everything every single second.

I think that’s doable.


	11. Chapter 11

After what seemed the longest day at school, I quickly drove home, so I could get ready for my date with Henry. I’ve been looking forward to it since the moment we agreed to it. I love apple picking and the fact that I get to spend even more time with Henry, is definitely something I’m not saying no to.

Yesterday morning and this morning Henry came by to bring us all something nice to drink (a caramel cappuccino in the morning just hits different) and to pick up his sandwiches. I can’t believe that this is actually happening right now. After divorcing Dean, I thought dating was out of the question, really. I figured Dean would move on with his new girlfriend (and I mean, he certainly did: they’re getting married and have a baby—I think that definitely qualifies for moving on), while I would sit in my house, surrounded by my kids and my friends and I’d probably date when I was over fifty, when the kids would be long off on their own.

I mean, I wasn’t opposed to it. I had been with the same man since I was eighteen, being on my own felt like an entire lifetime ago and I was thoroughly enjoying it.

However, I met Henry and it seems to fit. I wouldn’t have dared to dream someone like him fitting here so perfectly.

My house is filled with kids. They all know I’m going out and when I’m gone, they have the place to themselves and don’t have to—and I’m quoting both myself and Eve here—use their inside voices as Eve is still working. While Benji, Lola, Jake, Isabella and Yara are all hanging on the couches watching some tv, I’m frantically running around, in order to get myself ready for this date. I took a quick shower, to clean myself up a little, since there was a slight peeing incident today at school and unfortunately, some got spilled on me. Not on accident of course. Poor kid was really anxious the entire day, since it’s not going well with his grandma. Besides, my own kids and Eve’s kids all peed or puked on me at least once, so you could say I have seen my fair share.

‘Amelia,’ Lola says, as I’m pacing through the living room, ‘why are you nervous?’

‘I’m not nervous,’ I tell her.

Benji smiles. ‘Yes mom, you are. Relax, it’s not a big deal. It’s just a date.’

I sigh deeply, knowing deep down that it’s not a big deal and I should relax. It’s indeed _just_ a date and I already know Henry. He comes by in the morning and gives me a kiss. Nothing to worry about. ‘Am I looking too casual?’ I ask them, as I look down to my tight blue jeans, the thick black sweater and the black ankle boots. I have my warm white coat ready on the backrest of the seat. ‘This is too casual,’ I conclude.

‘Mom,’ Isabella says, while she sits on Lola’s lap, ‘you look really pretty and I know that Henry thinks so too. This morning he said that you looked really pretty.’

He did what? ‘When did he say that to you?’ I ask her.

‘When you were checking your bag.’ Isabella smiles and I can’t even hide my blush.

The doorbell rings and I let out a high pitched scream.

Yara starts to giggle. ‘You can do this, Amelia,’ she says. ‘Really you can.’

I can’t believe I need a few kids to hype me up, but to be fair: I am a bit rusty in the whole dating department. If they think I’m a nervous wreck now, they should’ve seen me seventeen years ago when I went on a date with Dean. ‘I know, I’ve got this,’ I say as casual as possible. I walk to the door and when I open it, I’m met with the beauty that is called Henry Cavill. His coat hangs open, only to reveal yet another cable sweater.

‘You are absolutely breathtaking,’ Henry says with a smile. ‘I’m so lucky.’

My mouth falls open. ‘You have got to be kidding me,’ I laugh. ‘Seriously Henry, you are already the embodiment of perfection and then you say this.’

Henry looks at his shoes and from the looks of it, he is trying to cover up a blush. That is adorable, really.

‘I just have to get my coat. You want to come in?’

‘Of course,’ he says, when I step to the side to let him in.

‘Where is Kal?’ I ask him. ‘I haven’t seen him in a while.'

‘Greg and Annabelle are watching him. I can’t say no to that sweet face.’

‘Whose sweet face?’ I ask with a chuckle.

Henry simply rolls his eyes, but lets out a laugh anyway

‘Oh, by the way, you have to know there are three teenagers and two young girls sitting in the living room.’

He nods. ‘Nothing I can’t handle.’ He closes the door behind me and presses a light kiss on forehead. ‘Did I already say to you that you’re pretty?’

‘You told me I was breathtaking,’ I say with a smile. ‘But I did hear you were talking to my daughter about how pretty I looked this morning.’

He chuckles. ‘I might’ve.’ I feel his lips on the tip of my nose and my stomach twists and turns in a pleasant way. I almost forgot how the first weeks of a new relationship type of thing feels like.

I clear my throat as I try to regain some composure and together we enter the living room. Jake starts to make kissy sounds, causing me to roll my eyes. ‘Grow up, will you?’ I say to him, as I grab my coat.

Henry gently pulls it out of my hands, before holding it up for me, so I can easily slide my arms through the sleeves.

This man… Is he honestly real? I hope every minor on that couch is making mental notes, because this is peak gentleman behavior and I want them all to remember this for when they start dating.

‘I won’t,’ Jake laughs. ‘This is way too much fun.’

‘Well, I’ll keep this in mind for when you start dating,’ I say, as I zip up the coat. ‘Remember, I can embarrass you even better. Remind me, how old were you again when you peed on my porch?’

Yara pretends to vomit, while Isabella exclaims: ‘Ew, you peed on our porch? That’s disgusting!’

‘I think he was six the first time, mom,’ Benji says with a chuckle and Lola starts to laugh as well, before adding: ‘And the last time he was ten.’

‘You wouldn’t, right?’ Jake asks, his eyes enlarged.

‘If you don’t zip it, I definitely will. I have tons up my sleeve,’ I say with a smile. ‘Okay, kids, I’ll be back around dinner time. Isabella and Yara, please don’t touch the stove and oven. If you need something, ask the older kids, okay?’

‘Yes,’ the two of them say.

‘If you guys need anything, just remember, Eve is next door and I’m one phone call away.’

The five of them nod. ‘We know.’

‘Also, I’d rather have something left to eat here, so please don’t be swines and eat everything.’

‘We won’t,’ they all say.

‘And—’

‘Amelia, just go!’ Lola laughs. ‘We know how to behave ourselves here. It’s not the first time we’re alone here.’

‘Yes, mom, we’ll manage,’ Benji adds.

I nod, realizing I’m totally overreacting. They are home alone here all the time, while I hang out with Eve and Johnny. This isn’t new. ‘Right, you are totally right. I’m so sorry.’

‘Have fun,’ my daughter says.

‘We will,’ I say, ‘and Jake, for the love of God, don’t say: _but not too much fun_.’

‘How did you know I was about to say that?’ he asks, his voice a bit higher from sheer surprise.

‘You are fairly predictable,’ Henry says. ‘Even I knew you were going to say that.’

I finally manage to leave the place with Henry and when we’re finally in his truck, I lean over to give him a long kiss on his soft lips. He hums against my mouth, as he places his rough hand on my cheek. I can’t believe he actually deepens the kiss, but I’m not complaining at all. I could kiss this man non stop for hours on end, without getting tired of it. When we let each other go, I smile. ‘I really missed you,’ I say, ‘though I saw you this morning. Is that too clingy?’

‘Not too clingy at all, because I missed you too. I can’t get quite enough of you.’ He starts the car when we put on the seatbelts and he says: ‘I bought the ingredients you told me to buy for the pies. I also bought some whipped cream, because Greg told me if I were going to eat one of your apple pies, there has to be whipped cream on top of it.’

‘Greg is an absolute angel for reminding you, because I am out of whipped cream and he is totally right. Did you know I won the pie baking contest back in middle school with my fabulous apple pie?’

‘I did not know,’ Henry says, as he drives off. He mindlessly places his hand on my leg and I can’t stop myself to place mine on top of it. ‘I really look forward to this,’ he admits. ‘I have never been apple picking before.’

‘It’s so much fun. Pro tip: you have to walk at least twenty minutes before you start picking. Then you find the best apples.’

‘Good thing I have an expert with me,’ he says. ‘Greg told me it would be fun.’

‘You tell Greg quite a lot,’ I say with a chuckle. ‘Well, no wonder he kept wiggling his eyebrows at me yesterday.’ I wrap my arms around his thick one, before placing my head on his bicep. When Dean and I were still married, I could never sit against him like this in the car, because our seats were separated. Henry’s truck allows me to scoot over a bit to the middle, so I can melt against his broad frame. ‘I’m sorry about Jake,’ I say.

‘Well, don’t be. I really love the way you are with not only your kids, but also with Eve’s. It truly shows how close you guys are. I think it’s great you two live next to one another and you can always lean on each other.’

‘It sure is.’

‘Tell me, Amelia, how was your day at school?’

I tell him about how the kids were sweet today and how we made some Halloween related drawings. I even mention the slight peeing incident, but also that it was no big deal really. ‘How was your day?’

‘It was okay,’ he says, but I can hear his voice flatten a bit.

I look to the side, only to discover a deep frown between his brows. From the looks of it, today was not okay. ‘What happened?’

‘My mother called,’ he says, ‘telling me to come back home.’

‘Oh,’ I say. That can’t be good? ‘Are you going back?’

‘No of course not, I just arrived here. Besides, my life here is much better than in Jersey.’ He sighs. ‘She thought it was a horrible idea to move here. She also didn’t approve of my choices of work and sure doesn’t like it I’m doing it overseas now.’

‘Why not?’

‘Well, when you have four brothers who are either with the Marines, lawyers and all that stuff, you could say I’m the loser of the family.’

‘Or are you the only one that followed their heart?’ I ask. ‘I mean, do you even know if your brothers enjoy what they do?’

He simply shrugs. It’s been hard on Henry to open up, I can see that. ‘Henry,’ I say, ‘when I grew up, I wanted to work at the mortuary.’

‘What?’ he asks. ‘Really?’

‘Yeah, I went to my granddad’s funeral and I was in that age where I wanted to experience _everything_. The woman who helped us arranging the funeral, I was in awe of her. I went with her probably the entire time and she told me what she did for a living. I was actually planning on becoming one, figuring out to what colleges I had to go to, but then I went to Korea. After I came back, I realized I didn’t want to work with the dead, but with the living and preferably our future.’ Realizing that, per usual, I’m about to miss the point I was going to make. ‘What I’m trying to say with this, was that every career move I had in mind, it wasn’t something my parents wanted me to do. They envisioned me becoming a doctor, or a a lawyer, owning my own business. But they just accepted all the choices I made, whether they liked it or not.’

Henry laughs. ‘Wow,’ he says. ‘I just can’t believe you wanted to work at a mortuary. You sure are quite something, Amelia.’

‘I like to keep on surprising.’

‘Figured. What about your kids?’

I chuckle. ‘They have interesting plans. Benji wants to become a career judoka, but I told him he needs to think about getting a degree. He might be quite the judoka now, but what if one day he gets injured or he doesn’t make it? So he came up with the idea of either becoming a dentist or a coach, like you.’

‘Really?’

‘Mhm and to be honest, I’m leaning more towards coach. I think he would be really good at that. He really has an eye for the details, with not only himself, but also with others. And Isabella wants to be famous, but she hasn’t figured out how she’ll get famous.’

He nods. ‘And you support them?’

‘Of course, they are my kids. The point is that your parents should accept you and your choices. The idea of parenting is that you prepare your kids to be ready for the world, not to dictate their lives. You might have an idea of what type of career fits them best, but they have to decide for themselves, make their own choices and mistakes. Besides, I could think of worse career moves. I mean, a judo coach is a great job and being famous… It’s quite something, I have to give her that and with Isabella’s personality, she would enjoy it so much. She loves being in the spotlights, preferably alone.’

‘You’re an excellent mother. Mine could learn a thing or two from you.’ Henry parks the car on the lot, but doesn’t get out. It’s almost like he wants to say something else to me. Knowing how hard it can be for some people to open up, I decide to wait and see whether or not he wants to tell me what is on his heart. ‘You know,’ he starts with a sigh, ‘my mom never went to one of my games.’

‘Are you kidding me?’ I ask him. ‘I’m so sorry.’

‘Seeing these kids here, with their entire support system at the games, it warms my heart. I’m happy they have that.’

I study his face. ‘But you can be a bit jealous,’ I say. ‘That’s allowed.’

‘By you?’

‘By everyone. We all want something we didn’t have growing up and that’s normal. Parents try—or at least it appears as if they do—but they can never give their kids what they deserve. It pains me to know that there are things that I can’t provide for my kids or that I can’t meet their needs. I remember when I was doing my first internship at a primary school, I saw this mother who had four beautiful daughters. That’s what I wanted: sisters or brothers. I was all alone growing up and people would kill for that, but I just wanted a companion within my family. But my parents couldn’t give me that.’ I send him a reassuring smile. ‘Believe me, it can be hard to see kids who have what you have always wanted growing up or kids that are deprived of that what you had.’

Henry nods. ‘Wise woman you are.’

‘Shut up.’

‘I mean it! And just know that when I look over at the bleachers now and I see you, I realize that you are my support system.’

That is the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me.

We get out of the car and all the nerves I experienced back in my own house, are all gone now, especially when he reaches over to hold my hand. Being around Henry is so easy and it worried mea bit I didn’t feel so tense and nervous around him. When I first started dating Dean, I was a nervous wreck for at least two months. But maybe it’s unfair to compare teen Amelia, to adult Amelia who is divorced and has two kids.

When we arrive at the apple picking field, Henry hands me a bucket and together we walk over the grass, finding the spot with the best apples. ‘So tell me all about the divorce, Henry.’

He chuckles. ‘How long have you been thinking about this?’

‘To be fair? The second you told me about it. I mean, who would divorce you?’

‘I could say the same thing about you. You are the catch of the town.’

‘You are too,’ I say.

He bites his bottom lip as he stares ahead of him. ‘Okay, so I told you that my parents wanted me to marry her and her family wanted her to marry me.’

‘Yes.’

‘And how she dated my friend behind my back and we got divorced, right?’

‘Yes. I’m just curious to why you agreed to it?’

He snickers. ‘It had to do with a trust fund.’

‘Trust fund? That is honestly a thing?’ I ask.

Henry nods. ‘It is. So, if I married her, I would eventually get access to the trust fund.’

 _Eventually_. That isn’t promising. ‘But you got divorced,’ I note. ‘What happened to the trust fund?’

‘It is now a yacht, owned by my parents.’

I place my hand on his arm. ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’

‘Never expected the word _fucking_ to leave the lips of kindergarten teacher Amelia Jung,’ he chuckles. ‘But no, I’m not kidding. When I divorced Vera, that’s my ex, they knew she slept with my best friend, but they blamed me.’

This is absolutely infuriating me. ‘You have to give me your parents’ number,’ I say in all seriousness, ‘so I can call them and tell them their parenting style is honestly unbelievable. Henry you are a grown man! You should decide for yourself who you are dating or what kind of career you want to pursue. And that trust fund thing, how low, my goodness.’

Henry chuckles. ‘You understand why I had to leave?’

‘Oh, I more than understand, I just wonder why you didn’t leave sooner. I really don’t want to talk badly about your parents since I don’t know them, but this crosses a line. What an idiots.’

He nudges my side. ‘This fired up look really suits you, Amelia,’ he admits. ‘I like it.’

I look up and he smiles. He is so beautiful, my oh my. ‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Always.’

‘How rich are your parents? I don’t need a number, but just an indication.’

‘They are pretty rich,’ he says. ‘Like, there is a possibility we would have marry a distant cousin to keep the money in the family, if there are no more trusted family friends who are single.’

Why do I know exactly what kind of family this is about? ‘I didn’t know Jersey had those types of rich.’

‘We keep on surprising,’ he chuckles. ‘Honestly, I never really fitted in, always the black sheep of the family. I’m just grateful I’m out of there and living my own life, even if it’s at age thirty eight.’

‘Luna Meadows sure is lucky to have you here.’ I stand on my toes, to give him a kiss on his soft lips. ‘You sure you don’t want me to call your parents?’

‘I don’t think they are ready for that,’ he smiles. ‘If they find out I’m dating you, they’ll flip.’

Oh my, we’re dating? Is that what he is saying? ‘Is it because I’m Korean?’

He shakes his head. ‘No, it’s more you having kids.’

‘Don’t your parents want grandkids? I thought everyone with kids is desperate to become grandparents.’

‘They do, just blood related grandkids.’

I simply scoff. ‘Your parents are a piece of work.’

‘You can say that again.’ I’m already opening my mouth, but he is way ahead of me. ‘Don’t even think about it,’ he chuckles. We start picking some good looking apples, as the late autumn sun warms my back. ‘Okay Amelia, I see a nice apple, but I can’t reach.’

‘Well, that sucks,’ I say, ‘because of you can’t reach it, I certainly ca— Oh no! Henry, put me down!’ I scream as he wraps his arm around my legs, lifting me up.

‘It’s the one on your right,’ he tells me, but I have closed my eyes shut. ‘Come on, Jung, it’s not that high!’

‘It is!’ I say. ‘You know I’m afraid of heights.’

‘I know you are. Just pick that one apple.’

I manage to open only one eye and quickly grab the one on my right. After I nearly broke the branch while picking it, he carefully puts me down. ‘That wasn’t funny, coach Cavill,’ I tell him, pointing dangerously at him with my pointer finger.

‘Oh look at that,’ he chuckles, ‘the teacher-finger.’

I try not to smile, but I fail. ‘Shut up.’

He bites his bottom lip, only making my heart pound really fast. Is he aware of the effect he has on my heart, especially when he does that? Henry leans in to give me a quick peck on my lips.

Amelia, please, now is not the time to faint.

‘Excuse me,’ I hear a voice behind me say and I cannot believe it’s Trixie again. Of course she is here, to ruin my fantastic date. She _accidentally_ sat in the booth next to me on my second date with Dean, together with her friends. ‘Coach Cavill, I wanted to talk to you about George, is now a good time?’

I want to smack that smug grin of her face. No, now isn’t a good time and any human being with even one braincell could’ve figured that out.

Henry clears his throat, obviously a little caught off guard. ‘Uh, what did you wanted to talk about?’ he asks, as he scratches himself in the back of his neck.

‘His progress.’

Well, I can tell her all about that: her twelve year old is just as bad as he was three years ago. There is no progress with George Yates.

‘I think we should have that conversation a little later,’ Henry says with a professional tone, ‘when we’re at the center for example. I have video material and all. We could have a chat tomorrow, before training.’

‘Can’t wait,’ she says. ‘Amelia, are you having fun?’

‘Mhm, we’re going to make an apple pie at his place,’ I say, holding up the basket. ‘Remember, back in middle school when we were in that pie baking contest and I made one of my famous apple pies. What did you make again?’

Her face grows pale.

‘Oh right, pecan pie, with that very dark crust.’

Trixie is ready to skin me alive and honestly, I can’t really blame her, because I have been in her shoes more than once. For years her words would stab me like knives and now it’s the other way around. I remember when I came back from Korea, the way she gave me a hard time because my band Forever Hope disbanded. I mean, what did she accomplishment in those years? A date with Lucas Yates?

However, back then I just ignored her, but now I can’t. She will do anything to discredit me, but after that last phone call I had with Eve, when Trixie told me how I did not want to host a baby shower and a sweet sixteen at the same time, I felt this newly gained power to not allow her words to get to me.

I came to the realization that Trixie is still stuck in her high school mentality, while I grew up and actually matured. This gossiping and undermining thing was ridiculous back in school, but now… It’s still ridiculous, but also just plain pathetic. And maybe my comments aren’t exactly mature, but this is honestly just a small part of the payback she deserves after all those years of nearly bullying me.

‘Well, Trixie, Henry and I have some baking to do. See you later.’ I grab Henry by his hand and pull him with me. Henry doesn’t say a word on our way back to the truck, but once we’re both seated, he starts to laugh. ‘What?’ I ask.

‘How much underlying anger was in that conversation?’

‘Oh, quite a lot,’ I chuckle. I try not to think about the whole kid thing, because I honestly think it’s too soon for Henry and I to have that discussion. ‘Trixie and I go way back and I just felt this need to tell her off. Sorry.’

‘No need for apologies, remember?’ He places his hand on my leg and gives me a comforting squeeze. ‘Just so you know: I like you seeing you like this.’ He leans over and presses a kiss on my lips. ‘Now let’s go and make that famous apple pie of yours.’

✰ ✰ ✰

Making apple pie with Henry was nearly impossible. For starters, I had to make a checklist of every single thing that needed to be done at his place and spoiler alert: it’s a lot. I don’t want to call this place a dump, but… It kind of resembles one, if I’m being honest. When I finally managed to get myself to the kitchen, he continued to distract me with hugs and kisses. I mean, it’s not the worst thing I could think of (it was quite romantic), but once I’m baking pies, there is just this instant switch and I have a severe case of tunnel vision.

But of course, I managed to pull it off, with shockingly little help of Henry (but he made it all up by being handsome and handing me the stuff I needed). Now we are waiting for the three pies to cool a bit, as we are sitting on the couch. ‘I didn’t get any texts from the kids,’ I say, as I stare at my phone. ‘Or Eve for that matter. Are they okay?’

‘I think you are worrying too much.’

‘I’m not,’ I tell him, but when I look up and see his eyes, I realize I’m lying. ‘Okay, maybe I worry too much. It’s a trait I got only after the divorce. I usually was pretty chilled, very laid back, however when they went to their dad for the first time after the divorce… I was a nervous wreck. I think I finished up an entire bottle of wine and some.’

‘Oh no,’ he chuckles. ‘I’m sorry.’ He wraps an arm around my shoulders and lets out a sigh. ‘But I think it’s a mom’s job to worry.’

‘Yeah, part of the job, indeed.’

He doesn’t say anything for a while, but then he breaks the silence by saying: ‘You know, I keep thinking about Benji and that… anger outburst he had the other day.’

‘I know, I know, we’re trying to work on it, but… He just bottles up all of his emotions and then they come out uncontrolled. It’s so uncharacteristic of him, but he has been having them since he was little. I just worry sometimes he might hurt someone.’

‘I understand,’ Henry whispers.

‘But when he was younger, he would also save it when it was just us, when his dad wasn’t around. Probably because I just let him have his rage, before finally stopping when it was about to get out of hand. Dean on the other hand would get really angry. I think he felt and still feels safer to do it when he is with me.’

‘Understandable.’

‘I just worry a lot and that resulted in quite a few grey hairs.’

‘Listen,’ he says, ‘you are doing an excellent job, that I can guarantee. I mean, listen only to my parents and how much of a train wreck they are.’

I chuckle. ‘That’s a wonderful compliment, thanks for that, Henry.’

‘You understand what I mean.’

‘I sure do and… I know I’m doing good, but sometimes I just lack so much in my own opinion.’ I lean towards him, to press a long kiss on his lips. Before he can say anything to that last statement I made, I say: ‘We should get going. Think the pies are ready.’

‘And you desperately want to get back to your children, copy that.’

Henry and I get in his truck, with the slightly steaming pies covered in tea towels so you won’t burn your hands when you hold them. I adore being in a car with him, especially when he places his hand on my thigh. When we arrive home, Henry holds the pies in his hands and when I open the door, I only hear Isabella’s and Benji’s laughs, meaning the other kids went home. I’ll bring the other pie to Eve’s tonight. ‘Hi sweeties,’ I say when I walk into the living room, seeing the two of them on the couch.

‘Mom!’ They jump up and rush towards me and hug me close. ‘How was it?’ Benji asks.

‘It was wonderful,’ Henry says, ‘and you kids are lucky your mom loves you a lot, because otherwise I would’ve eaten all of this all by myself.’

Benji holds out his hands to help Henry out and brings the pies to the kitchen. Isabella jumps up and with one arm he balances her on his hip. ‘You wouldn’t, right?’

‘Oh, I think he would,’ I chuckle.

We walk to the kitchen, where Benji already has four plates prepared. ‘Oh shoot,’ I say to Henry, ‘I left the whipped cream in the car.’

‘I’ll get it, no worries,’ he says with a smile, before turning around, as he grabs his keys from the counter.

When he is out of hearing distance, Isabella pokes my arm. ‘And?’

‘And what?’ I ask her.

‘Did you two kiss again?’

The fact that I’m stammering, is the answer to her question. ‘Why do you care?’ Benji asks his little sister.

‘It’s just so romantic,’ she exclaims and wraps her arms around my shoulders, pressing her cheek against mine.

Henry walks back in with the whipped cream, tosses it up, before catching it with his other hand. Show off, I think to myself. ‘Who wants some?’ he asks.

‘I do, I do!’ Isabella says.

‘On your nose or on the pie?’ Henry asks with a smile.

‘On the pie,’ she chuckles. ‘You are a pig.’

‘You can’t just call people pigs,’ I say to her, softly squeezing her side.

‘You do it all the time, mom.’

‘Some things need to stay within the Jung family, honey,’ I whisper in her ear. ‘Okay, Isabella, pick a piece.’

We take our plates with the piece of pie and the whipped cream and sit at the table. Benji is seated next to me and when I look to the side, I notice him looking at Henry and how he is treating Isabella. I bump my knee against his and our eyes meet. My sweet boy, I think to myself. He sends me a quick smile and I chuckle.

‘Benji and Isabella, do you mind if I talk to you two about something?’

‘Is it something we did?’ Benji asks, his voice dripping with worry.

I place my hand on his wrist. ‘No, sweetheart, it’s nothing you did.’

Henry shakes his head. ‘It’s just something I need you to know.’

Isabella looks up to the side, as she takes in the broad man next to him. ‘What is it?’

‘Well I want you two to know that… Just because I’m dating your mom, doesn’t mean I’m trying to steal her away from you nor to become your new dad. She is still your mom and you two are her number one priorities.’

My daughter chuckles. ‘Henry, we know all that.’

‘And we are more than happy to share our mom with you,’ Benji tells him.

While Henry is a bit surprised, I am not, because I just knew my kids would react like this. ‘Really?’ He can’t help but smile and that melts my heart.

‘Really,’ my two kids confirm and I smile when I see how happy the three of them are. ‘Is there anything you wish I know or you expect from me?’ He looks over at Isabella, who already opened her mouth. ‘And that does not involve watching television with you passed your bedtime,’ he says, causing her to pout.

‘Just make my mom happy,’ Benji says and if my heart wasn’t completely melted away, it is now.

‘Honey,’ I say, as I wrap my arms around his neck. I can feel he is rolling his eyes. ‘You are too sweet.’

‘Mom, stop,’ he laughs.

‘My boy is such a darling,’ I continue, simply to pester him.

‘Mom!’ Benji says, trying to push me off, but I’m simply too strong for now.

‘I did such a good job raising you,’ I chuckle, as I pepper his cheek with kisses.

‘Mom!’ He starts to laugh and I actually let him go now. ‘Don’t hug me like that again, but I meant what I said. Just make my mom happy and then I’m happy.’

‘I can do that,’ Henry says. ‘I promise.’


	12. Chapter 12

It’s way too early on a Saturday morning to be sitting on the bleachers, but for my son I’ll do anything. Usually we’re accompanied by Eve, Johnny and their kids, but Johnny took them to his parents and Eve is watching Isabella, since my girl was feeling a bit under the weather.

‘Mom, how is Isabella?’ Benji asks, while I’m taping his wrist. Always the worried big brother, a role he takes so seriously. He has been like this the day I found out I was pregnant with Isabella and it only intensified after she was born. It does my mother heart good to see the close bond they have.

I always wanted two kids. Growing up an only child, I always felt so lonely. Eve’s parents have two kids, her and a brother who is nearly twenty years older than her. She is everything but close to him and that wasn’t something I wanted for my kids.

While being an only child sure does has it perks, I so much wanted a sibling. Knowing there was a chance my two kids wouldn’t get along, that had me worried quite some time.

Thankfully, Isabella and Benji are thick as thieves.

‘According to Eve,’ I say, ‘she is still asleep. I think that if she rests properly today, she’ll feel better later on.’

Benji nods, before holding up his other hand for me to tape. He waves at Henry, who walks overto us and sit next to Benji. ‘Good morning, you two,’ he says with a smile.

‘Good morning,’ we say in unison.

‘Where’s Isabella?’ Henry asks, when he notices there is someone missing.

‘Sick,’ Benji mumbles and he lets out a deep sigh. Of course she annoys him from time to time, but she is and always will be one of his biggest fans, especially since he is hers as well. When she has a show, he is in the front row, laughing the hardest at her jokes, applauding the loudest for her.

‘Nothing terrible,’ I say, ‘just her throat hurts and her eyes are a bit watery, that’s all. Now honey,’ I say to Benji, ‘don’t you worry a thing, okay? You and I will pick up her costume today, okay?’

‘Costume?’ Henry asks.

‘It’s almost Halloween and we always get our costumes from this place, so we have to pick it up today.’

‘Isabella is a unicorn,’ Benji says, ‘I’m gonna be the Joker and Lola is gonna be Harley Quinn and mom is gonna be Fran Fine from the Nanny.’

‘Oh really?’ Henry nods approvingly and sends me a wink, probably because Benji and Lola are gonna dress up together. When they suggested it to me and Eve two days ago, the two of us looked at each other and realized there might be something between the two, only we both won’t force it. They have a beautiful friendship and maybe this is just ultimate friendship goals. I mean, the times Eve and I dressed up together for Halloween, isn’t countable on two hands anymore. ‘That’s awesome.’

‘Henry, are you gonna dress up for Halloween?’ Benji asks him. ‘I mean, if you are going trick or treating with all of us, you have to dress up.’

He seems a bit taken aback, because he asks: ‘I am gonna go trick or treating with you?’

Benji looks up and then looks at me, a slight frown between his brows. ‘Well, Isabella and Yara figured,’ he mutters. ‘So we all did.’

‘Well, now I have to think about what I’m gonna wear for Halloween, because I’m not missing out on spending my first American Halloween with the Jungs.’

Benji smiles. ‘I know Isabella would love it if you would go as a unicorn as well, but I understand if you are not ready for that.’

‘Appreciate it,’ Henry chuckles. ‘You’re ready for today, bud?’

‘I am. I have been thinking about the different techniques you and I discussed this Thursday.’ Benji grabs my wrist and looks at my watch. ‘I’ll start warming up.’

‘Very good. I’ll be there in a minute,’ Henry says.

‘Okay, coach.’ Benji gives me a kiss on my cheek, before he hurries himself to the tatami, to start his warming up.

‘So, you are going trick or treating with us,’ I say with a smile, as Henry scoots one seat closer to me.

‘I’m glad to be invited,’ he chuckles.

‘I know Isabella and Yara are gonna love it. Yara is gonna be a bear. The teens are joining us with trick or treating for awhile, before they’re going to a party.’ I look at Benji. ‘My boy is growing up, I hate seeing that.’

Henry smiles. ‘I understand.’ He places his hand on my leg and asks: ‘So, since you are gonna be Fran Fine, how do I match with that?’

I snicker. ‘You could be mister Sheffield and while I would love to see you in a suit, I think you should wear something Greek mythology like? You have the bone structure for it.’

Henry smiles and I detect a slight blush on his cheeks. ‘We’ll see about that.’ He squeezes my thigh and he sighs. ‘Is there a possibility I can come over tonight?’

‘You are always welcome at our place,’ I say. ‘You don’t have to ask that. You can drop by.’ I tilt my head. ‘What’s going on? You look a bit worried.’

‘My mother called again.’

Oh, that can’t be good. Imagine having that much influence an entire ocean away. Maybe that should be a mother’s dream, but I really do not wish that much power over my kids. ‘You want to talk about it tonight? We can talk it over a glass of wine, maybe I can arrange some beer for you if you’d like.’

‘You can read my mind, Amelia.’ He bites his lips, as he takes me in. ‘You look gorgeous this morning.’

‘Oh no, stop it,’ I chuckle, my cheeks slightly burning up.

‘Never.’

‘You should,’ I smile, ‘because I’m a blushing mess if you say stuff like that.’

He sticks out his tongue, before looking over his shoulder. I want to ask what he is doing, but then I feel a soft kiss on my forehead. ‘How is this going for your blushing?’

‘You’re an asshole,’ I chuckle, but I don’t mean it.

He laughs. ‘I’ve gotta go and be a coach.’

‘Then go coach.’

He stands up and I’ve gotta say: he looks extraordinarily delicious in that tracksuit. I’ll text Eve about it in a second, after I ask her how Isabella is doing. I watch Henry helping Benji and some other kids to warm up. He truly knows what he is doing and I see him pointing out a few things they should improve on.

It’s always nice to see people with a certain amount of expertise in a certain field.

The game itself goes well and I actually think Benji enjoys the fact I’m the only one on the bleachers. Of course he doesn’t mind when his friends, his sister, or Eve and Johnny are here. I think he actually enjoys their support, but I notice a more freely and happy Benji. Like there is less pressure.

Eve texted me, telling me Isabella is doing better and she is getting talkative already, which is already a sign she is not as sick as she was this morning.

Benji earns himself a gold medal and rushes towards me after the ceremony. ‘Mom, mom, look,’ he says as he sits next to me, showing off the medal. It’s like nothing has changed. I remember his first game, when he was five years old. He won a silver medal, jumped on my lap and gave me a kiss. ‘Mommy, I did well, didn’t I?’

Dean couldn’t be there that day, but that was okay. Benji and I were closer anyways. I was so proud of him and no matter how many medals and prizes he earned, I was a little prouder each time.

‘I’m so proud of you, Benji,’ I say to him, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. ‘You did so well. Dare I say, you did better than other times.’

‘I felt really good today,’ he admits, a shy smile toying on his lips.

‘I can see that,’ I say. ‘How about you go change, we say our goodbyes to Henry and before we pick up the costumes, we get some coffee.’

Benji nods. ‘Of course. By the way, was coach mad because I just assumed he was gonna go trick or treating with us?’

Sometimes I wished he didn’t worry this much, because every time he worries, it breaks my heart. ‘No, he didn’t mind. And as a matter of fact, he’ll be over tonight.’

‘Really?’ His entire face lights up. ‘Awesome. I’ll get changed right away.’

While Benji grabs his bag and rushes off to the dressing rooms, I scan the crowd, hoping to spot Henry, so I can say goodbye to him. When my eyes finally land on him, a nasty surprise awaits me.

He is talking to Trixie Yates _again_? She was all over him last Thursday when she wanted to discuss George’s progress, she rushed to him this morning when she entered the hall before I did and now she is talking to him again? She truly is annoying the living shit out of me. Why does she have to be like this? She is married for fuck’s sake.

I shouldn’t be jealous, I really shouldn’t.

But I am.

This is high school all over again.

It absolutely infuriates me when I see her placing her hand on Henry’s arm. I stand up and decide to be petty. Well, I don’t decide, it just happens. This is pure instinct. I grab my handbag and walk right passed them, without even acknowledging them, as I look at my phone. I text Benji that I’m waiting outside, because I need some fresh air and that isn’t too far from the truth.

But I felt it, I felt Henry’s gaze.

I cross my arms in front of me, as I feel my jaw nearly painfully clenched. This is ridiculous, I shouldn’t let this get to my head. I shouldn’t let Trixie get to my head like this. I did so well last Wednesday, why isn’t it working now?

‘If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were jealous,’ Henry says with a hint of a mocking tone in his voice, as he stands next to me.

‘Hm,’ I mumble. ‘How was Trixie? What did she want this time?’

‘Just some things about George.’ He nudges my side. ‘Are you jealous, Amelia?’

‘Me? Jealous?’ _Yes, I totally was_. ‘No, of course not. Why on earth would I be jealous?’

He holds my hand, before he stands in front of me. ‘You _were_ jealous.’

‘I was not,’ I say, but I realize it’s not worth lying about this. ‘Okay, maybe I was. A little bit,’ I mumble.

‘Why?’

‘Because,’ I sigh, ‘Trixie always had what I wanted. Honestly, it wouldn’t be the first time she would take something or someone from me.’

‘I thought she was married,’ he notes.

‘Messing with my head can be done when she’s married, Henry.’

Henry nods. ‘Good thing I only have eyes for you,’ he whispers. He brings my hand to his lips, pressing a kiss on my fingers. ‘Don’t you worry about her. I’m not gonna do that.’

 _That_. It implies all the things I was worrying about, without even knowing I worried about it. Dean cheating on me, though he vowed he would only love me on our wedding day. How he exchanged me for someone else. A younger model. ‘I know you wouldn’t,’ I say. ‘I’m sorry I even went there.’

‘No, it’s totally understandable. I would be an idiot to exchange you for someone else. And between you and me: she is pretty annoying and I’d wish she would just leave me alone.’

I chuckle. ‘That makes me feel better, mister Cavill, thank you for that.’

Henry looks to the side and smiles when he sees Benji approaching. ‘There he is. What a champ.’

Benji chuckles, bowing down a few times. He looks at the medal, before looking at his coach. ‘Thank you.’

‘Why are you thanking me?’ Henry asks him, placing his hand on Benji’s shoulder. ‘You did this yourself.’

‘I know, but you believed in me.’

‘Of course, bud,’ Henry says. ‘That goes naturally.’

I tilt my head as I take in my son. ‘Benji, honey, what’s wrong?’

‘Nothing.’ He simply shakes his head, but the way he is not making eye contact, is a dead give away something is bothering him.

Henry frowns a bit, but I shake my head. This is something Benji and I will discuss in the car. ‘We’ll see you tonight.’ I quickly stand on my toes, to peck him on the cheek.

‘Later, Henry,’ Benji says, doing their handshake again and the two of us walk towards our car. Once we get in, I don’t start the car right away.

‘What’s up?’ I ask him.

Knowing he can’t get out, he simply nods, accepting the fact he has to talk about this. ‘Dad texted me,’ he says. ‘He wants to talk.’

 _Of course_. ‘Do you want to talk?’

Benji shrugs. ‘I don’t know.’

‘Do you know what he wants to talk about?’

‘No, I didn’t ask. I didn’t even reply.’ Benji sighs deeply. ‘I was feeling so good today and now he ruined that.’

‘Honey, don’t allow him to give him that much power through a text message. You won first place and that is wonderful. You don’t have to answer right away. You can think about this for a while.’ I place my hand on his leg and say: ‘Your dad is trying, sweetheart.’

‘Well, I can guarantee, it’s not working.’

‘I know, but… Ask him what he wants to talk about. You’re not saying yes, but you’re also not saying no.’

Benji groans. ‘Sometimes I wished you and dad weren’t divorced. That the two of you were happy together. I miss the family we used to were.’

I nod. ‘I know. I sometimes miss us too.’

‘You miss dad?’

‘I do,’ I say with a smile. ‘He has been such a big part of my life and will always be. He was my everything. When I found out I was pregnant with you, he was so over the moon. I mean, it was scary, but I just knew I could count on him. On our wedding day, he promised me he’d be there with me forever.’ I lean back in the seat. ‘He made mistakes during our marriage, sure, but it wasn’t necessarily a deal breaker. The whole Mindy thing… I never thought he would do it.’

‘You hate him for it?’

‘No,’ I answer. ‘I forgave him.’

‘Why?’

‘For myself,’ I say. ‘I have to do that daily, don’t think I’m some sort of saint. It’s hard forgiving him, but it gives me some sort of inner peace. Where I was going with this… It’s okay to miss our family. I do too.’

‘He doesn’t deserve that,’ he says, ‘especially because he was the one who screwed up.’

I place my head on his shoulder. ‘I love you, Benji. You’re gonna grow up to be a fine young man.’

He chuckles. ‘And I’m gonna listen to you and ask him what he wants to talk about.’

✰ ✰ ✰

The next few days pass. Henry did come by that night and we spoke about his mother, who keeps sending him texts to tell him he made a mistake coming here to Luna Meadows. He didn’t seem to be too bothered by it, but I still can’t believe he has a mother that does these things. My parents can be overbearing, but they let that go by the time I got back from Korea. Sure, they helped me settle back in, but that was more because I wanted that. I had been living my life mostly by myself there for so long, they just had to help me adjust to Luna Meadows again.

The idea of being an overbearing mom, even an ocean away… I know what I’ll never become, that’s for sure.

The next days went by steadily, without a lot of issues. Isabella felt better pretty soon after Benji’s game. Benji asked Dean what he wanted, but it turns out Dean wanted to thank Benji for the presents and winning the plushie for the new baby. If Benji wanted, the two of them could go for some drinks, but my son had to think about that, which Dean didn’t mind.

What crack was Dean on?

But now it’s officially Halloween and Isabella struts around the living room, showing off her unicorn costume, while I look at myself in the mirror. Since Fran Fine is all about the hair, I had to tease my hair quite a bit, but thankfully Eve could help me out with that. I adjust the skirt, before I pull down the matching top.

I watch Lola lean over to perfect Benji’s make-up. ‘Sit still, you big idiot,’ she chuckles.

I look over at Eve, who winks and nods approvingly. She is dressed up as Elle Woods and Johnny as Emmett, but that is mostly because Johnny didn’t have time to go out of his way and Eve may have forgotten about it as well a bit as well. For the occasion she put on a blonde wig and she is in her most beautiful pink outfit, one that we bought a long time ago, after she gave birth to Yara.

The doorbell rings and I quickly walk to the hallway. When I open up, I see Henry, in a pair of black pants, a white blouse and glasses on his nose. ‘That is your costume?’ I ask. I mean, he looks gorgeous, sure, but… It’s a bit underwhelming.

‘Hello to you too, Amelia,’ he chuckles, as Kal walks passed me to the living room. I hear the squeals of Yara and Isabella when the dog enters the room.

‘Oh shoot, I’m sorry,’ I smile. ‘Hi, Henry.’

‘You’re disappointed,’ he notes.

‘No, just surprised. I mean, we did give you a little bit of a short notice, so it’s totally understandable.’

Henry takes a step closer, while he unbuttons his shirt.

‘Mister Cavill,’ I chuckle, my eyes widening in the process, ‘there are minors in the other room.’

He opens his shirt and I see the large S of Superman appear. ‘What do you say about this?’

I start to laugh. ‘Oh my, I love it,’ I say. I hold out my hand for him to take and without hesitations his fingers intertwines through mine. ‘You know, you kinda look like the actor who plays him.’

‘Oh, do I now?’ he asks.

I nod. ‘Only you are way more handsome.’ I pull him closer to me and press a kiss on his lips. He places his rough hand on my cheek, as he deepens it. I mean, I could kiss him like this for days, but when he lets go, I can’t help but say: ‘All because of a compliment?’

He smiles. ‘Maybe,’ he says, as I watch the smile fall from his face, ‘and I might’ve had a shitty day again.’

‘Your mom?’ I guess.

He shakes his head. ‘No, no, this time one of my brother.’

‘Oh no,’ I say. ‘Your family keeps on making life difficult for you, aren’t they?’

‘They sure do.’

‘Why do you even pick up in the first place?’

Henry chuckles. ‘I shouldn’t, right?’

I shake my head. ‘No, you shouldn’t.’

‘Well, miss Fran Fine, thankfully I’m here now, so I can forget about my family,’ he says, wrapping his arms around my waist. ;Do you think Clark Kent and Fran Fine would make a good couple?’

✰ ✰ ✰

Lola, Jake and Benji are headed off to a party nearby, leaving me, Eve, Johnny, Henry, Isabella and Yara behind for the rest of our trick or treat route. Johnny and I walk ahead, while Eve is behind us, talking to Henry. Lola and Yara took Kal with them and the large dog is being such a doll to them. ‘I can hardly take you seriously with that hair,’ Johnny mentions.

I elbow him in his ribs. ‘I hate you.’

‘No, you don’t.’ He looks over his shoulder and says: ‘I think it’s a good thing Henry is so serious about you, otherwise I think Eve would’ve divorced me in a heartbeat.’

I look over my shoulder as well, to see Eve talking lively to Henry, hand gestures and all. ‘Johnny, you know that’s not— Okay, no, wait, I feel like that would be slightly true,’ I chuckle. ‘I mean, he is really gorgeous.’

He starts to laugh. ‘And he is funny. It’s unfair really. Someone being handsome and funny and nice. A dangerous combo.’

‘Thankfully, Eve sees you exactly like that. I highly doubt she’d leave you.’

Johnny wraps an arm around my shoulders. ‘You know, Amelia, it’s nice seeing you this happy again. I mean, from all the people here, you deserve it.’

‘Don’t be sentimental. It’s not a good look on you.’

‘What? I can’t even give you compliments and be nice to you? I mean, really, you take care of everyone. The kids in your class, your kids, our kids, me and Eve. And you barely allow us to do something for you. Seeing you being pampered by someone else, who really cares about you and your kids… It’s a nice change.’

I smile. ‘Johnny, that’s really nice of you.’

‘And besides, I still can’t believe that Dean did what he did. I really liked him, he was one of my closest friends.’ This is the first time I hear Johnny say this. I mean, I knew his feelings towards my ex-husband, but it was mostly anger and nearly pure hatred, because of his cheating. But this comes from his heart.

‘I know,’ I say.

‘I remember when it was your wedding day,’ he reminisces, ‘and when we were waiting for you at the aisle, he whispered to me that he couldn’t wait for you two to get married and spend the rest of your lives together. I remember him waving at Benji, who was on your mom’s lap.’ Johnny lets out a sigh. ‘It’s just weird to think that all those promises he made, all those things he said to me about you, were sincere then, but all down the drain later on.’

‘You felt betrayed, didn’t you?’

‘Yeah,’ he says. ‘I mean, it’s even worse for you, as he was your husband and the father of your kids, but… I lost a very good friend and sometimes I miss him.’

‘That’s okay,’ I say, ‘I bet he misses you too.’

‘He should,’ Johnny scoffs.

‘You can always hang out with him,’ I say, ‘I mean, I’d understand. He didn’t cheat on you.’

‘He did,’ he says, ‘besides, I don’t want to hang out with cheaters, who hurt my best friend and my nephew and niece.’ Johnny clears his throat and asks: ‘Do you think Henry likes me.’

I can’t help but laugh, but it’s much harder than I intended, causing Johnny to look slightly offended. ‘You want the cool kid to like you?’ I chuckle, after I smacking his stomach.

Johnny tries to form words, but he simply stammers.

‘That is so cute,’ I coo. ‘I can guarantee, Johnny, that he likes you and would love to be your friend, if he doesn’t consider you a friend already.’

‘Mom!’ Isabella yells and holds out her bag with candy. ‘Look at how much I already have?’

‘Goodness, sweetheart, that’s a lot,’ I say to her, when she, Yara and Kal are near us.

‘Well, Benji will help me finish it all.’

‘What about me?’ I ask, grabbing a candy bar from her bag. ‘I can help too, you know. I really like this one.’

‘Okay, you can have some too,’ she says, rolling her eyes and laughing a bit.

‘What about me, angel?’ Henry asks, who stands next to me.

Since a few days, Henry adopted a new nickname for Isabella, simply because she asked him too. She liked ‘angel’ and thought it fitted her perfectly, though I’d beg to differ.

Her eyes light up when she hears the nickname again. ‘You can have something,’ she says, jumping in his arms.

Yara digs through her bag and holds up a lemon lollipop. ‘This is for you, Amelia.’

‘Oh, honey, that’s so sweet of you.’

She smiles. ‘I know you love those.’

I pull her in a tight embrace and whisper: ‘You’re really cute, Yara. Thank you.’

It’s getting later and later and both Yara and Isabella grow more tired with the second, to a point where Johnny and Henry walk ahead, both with a sleepy girl in their arms. ‘Henry is approved,’ Eve says to me, as we walk a little behind them, with Kal in-between us. ‘What a lovely human being.’

‘Good to know he passed the Best Friend-Test.’

We all say our goodbyes on our porch and I take the slightly awake Isabella from Henry’s arms. Normally I wouldn’t baby her, but after the day she had, I decide I would help her change in her pajamas. ‘Go brush your teeth, sweetheart, okay?’

While she is brushing her teeth, I change into something more comfortable and unease my hair and quickly clean my face. When I get back to her bedroom, I see she managed to coax Henry and Kal into her room. The dog is on a blanket in her room, while Henry managed himself on her bed with around sixty percent of his body.

Isabella is close to sleeping and I lean in the doorframe, as Henry reads her a story from one of her favorite books. It’s quite a sight, to see him on her bed, one foot on the floor to prevent him from falling off the small bed. She’s curled up against his side, her head on his shoulder.

I remember a time where she would fall asleep against Dean, when he was sitting on the couch watching some television or when he was working at his desk. I wonder if she allows all that when she sleeps at his place, which is quite some time ago.

Henry closes the book and manages to shimmy himself out of the bed without waking her up. He covers her with a blanket and quietly walks out of the room. When I close the door, I say: ‘Thank you.’

‘Don’t thank me for these things,’ he says with a smile, as we descend from the stairs. We plop on the couch and I curl up against him. We talk about a lot of things, including Johnny’s wish for Henry to become his friend.

‘I consider him a friend,’ Henry says and I think Johnny has this burst of happiness, without knowing exactly why.

I’m not really tired, but after a half an hour downstairs, I say: ‘Shall we go to bed?’

‘You don’t want to wait up for Benji?’

‘I think you and I shouldn’t be here. Besides, hearing him come in, is doable from my bedroom.’

‘Is this mom’s instinct?’ Henry asks, as we walk upstairs.

‘I think so.’

‘Has this something to do with him and Lola?’

I smile. ‘Yeah,’ I say, as I close my bedroom door. ‘I mean, I would love for those two to… I dunno, become something, but I also really don’t want to ruin their friendship.’

‘Understandable.’

While I crawl underneath the covers, he takes off his shirt and pants. He gets underneath the covers with me and since he is my human hot water bottle, I stick to him like a piece of velcro. ‘Henry,’ I whisper.

‘Yes, Amelia.’

 _I love you…_ I let out a deep sigh, knowing I can’t say that already to him. ‘You want pancakes for breakfast?’

‘I would love that.’ He presses a kiss on my forehead, but when I look up, I receive one on my lips. ‘I’ll go and get something to drink for you guys, okay?’

I nod. ‘Okay.’


End file.
